A Time To Choose
by CoLatrL.damage
Summary: Book 3 of 3 *** Some debts can never be paid. Finally free to make her own choices again - but the path toward peace is not as clear as it would seem.
1. Chapter 1

Lenora woke dreaming about Dorian as she did almost every morning. The months passed slowly and throughout that time she had relived so many memories and created so many more it was becoming difficult to separate truth from fantasy. Only two months of this prison sentence to go, just a little more than eight weeks until freedom. She could go home.

That first meeting with Dorian was the most frequent subject of her imagination. With the passage of time the dreams of their reunion were becoming more explicit. The simple polite greetings grew to an embrace, then a kiss, to a more passionate kiss and confession of love - mutual confessions - and escalated from there. She didn't really believe that would happen. It was just fun to pretend.

The bedroom was quiet. Anise sat in a corner staring at a blank spot on the wall exactly as she had done for the last two days. No sign of Nabrina. She had a few minutes alone for a change. Lenora pushed her sheets over to the side. She shifted toward the edge of the bed to get up. The material was so smooth little more than a thought was necessary to slide across and drop her feet over the side. She stepped into warm cushioned slippers and adjusted her thin nightgown and stretched. She checked a few wounds that Talus had left on her shoulder and back from a training saber some weeks back. He was still more than a match for her but she did notice he exerted himself much more than when they started. The injuries were a good barometer for her progress. The better she got, the larger and more severe her wounds. The fact was he couldn't hold back and still defeat her.

Lenora paused a moment to see if Anise would say something this morning. Giving up she headed for the bathroom.

She had moved to Heques, Kote's capital, sometime after Talus left the planet to her. He spent most of his time on Rens and only traveled occasionally to his other properties. About once a week he came to Kote and trained with Norah Kae. There was no set schedule. He would arrive unannounced but not unexpected. As she started her day the thought struck her that he hadn't been by for more than two weeks. She could expect him any time now.  
The bathroom on Heques was designed to Talus' proportions. A glass wall separated a large portion of the room. It formed essentially a wet room surrounding the centerpiece - an enormous bathtub. Lenora passed through a door in the glass wall and closed it behind her. With a few clicks on a control panel the tub filled with hot water. She dropped her nightgown on the floor and climbed in careful not to get her hair wet. She draped it over the side and floated in the tub while jets of water kept her suspended and massaged her body. With her eyes closed she thought she could fall asleep again.

The door to her bedroom opened and Lenora listened to Nabrina greet Anise and then make the bed. In a few minutes she found her way into the bathroom.  
Nabrina entered the enclosure with the occupied bathtub. She picked up the nightgown and hung it on a nearby hook and then took a position in a seat next to Lenora's head. She picked up a brush and started to smooth out her master's long red hair.

"You got up before me," Nabrina said.

"I slept well," Lenora answered in a relaxed voice. She abandoned the voice disguise when in her own rooms but the Imperial accent remained. It had become second nature and she slipped in and out of it without much notice.

"The Kotes announced another parade in your honor in Tesor. A week from today. Will you attend?"

"Another one?"

"They love you, master. They seem to want you back in Tesor as much as possible."

"They sure love a parade, at least."

"I can arrange your schedule for you if wish to attend."

"Ok. That's fine. It's been a while since I've been back there anyway."

Nabrina put the brush down and started massaging Lenora's neck and shoulders. Lenora quietly moaned and Nabrina kneaded harder into her master's muscles after the positive response. Lenora sat up higher in the tub exposing more of her back to Nabrina's hands.

"I see that latest wound is finally healing."

Lenora was enjoying the pampering too much respond with anything more than a guttural sound that morphed into nearly a purr.

"It's been quite some time since Darth Talus has visited," Nabrina continued.

"Small mercy," Lenora answered shifting her position again. Nabrina responded by working the muscles of Lenora's middle and lower back. "He's letting me heal before our next sparring session."

 _Not today_ , she thought to herself. _Any day but today_.

Nabrina worked in silence for a few more moments. Her massage was interrupted by Lenora stretching and then sliding back into a laying position submerging most of her body. Once she settled Nabrina picked up the massage again on her neck and shoulders.

"I could lay here all day," Lenora said.

"If that is what you wish."

"No, I can't. I have too much to do. Let's get dressed."

Nabrina got up and pulled a towel from a nearby peg. She wrapped it around Lenora's body as soon as she exited the bath.

"I have an outfit pulled for you already in your dressing room," Nabrina offered and led Lenora to it. They worked together to dry her body and dress. The outfit selected was a one-piece black body suit. It covered her body but the tight stretch material left little of her form to the imagination. Nabrina tied a purple sash around Lenora's waist and then draped a long black cape around her shoulders. Lenora pulled on her black mask and choker collar voice disguise. Nabrina handed Lenora her lightsaber.

"I'm worried about Anise, master," Nabrina said.

" _About what_?" answered the electronic monotone.

"She hasn't eaten in a few days."

" _Try spoon feeding her again today. Let me know if she still doesn't take it._ "

"I'll try. I'll let you know when you return, unless you want me with you today?"

" _No, that won't be necessary. Do what you can for Anise and join me later_."

"As you wish, master."

Lenora stared at the bright green eyes staring back at her in the mirror from behind the black mask. Her hair was longer than she ever remembered it being in her life. She used both arms and pushed all of her hair back over her shoulders. She didn't recognize herself anymore. Lenora Cyntesa was missing. When she stared in the mirror, a character stared back. An avatar - Norah Kae. 


	2. Chapter 2

Norah Kae was greeted immediately upon exiting her private rooms by a clerk. He was certainly not military. He was of average build, only slightly taller than she was but he had a clumsy gait and an air of softness about him. She could only imagine the difficulty he had dealing with the Imperial military that made up the majority of Kote's administrative personnel. The clerk handed a datapad to her.

"Your morning update, my lord. I hope you slept well," he offered nervously and not entirely insincere, as they both started a brisk walk to the command room.

" _How is the space port expansion in Tesor progressing_?" Lenora asked, not acknowledging the attempt at courtesy after taking the datapad in hand.

"On schedule as of this morning's report."

Lenora stared at the datapad flipping through screens, only reading the headings of reports. They stepped together out of a small hallway into a larger passageway.

" _What is this financial data I'm looking at_?"

"Ah, oh, adjustments on the exchange rate for the native currency."

" _Adjusting the rate down again_."

"As I understand it, yes, my lord."

" _It's funny how it only goes in one direction._ "

The two cleared the hallway and entered the command room. It was full even at this early hour. Most of the thirty plus occupants paused their duty momentarily to bow toward the Sith who entered the room and resumed their actions.

"Shall I have the accountants review the information with you," the clerk offered.

" _No, but perhaps have them complete a report detailing why they can't seem to figure out the correct exchange rate between a primitive culture with a fixed money supply and Imperial credits_."

The clerk waited in silence to see if that was an order or rhetoric.

" _I expect that report today_."

"I will order that immediately upon dismissal, my lord," he assured the Sith while scratching a quick note on his own datapad.

Lenora took a seat on the throne still staring at the datapad. She flipped through a few more screens as if looking for something that should have been there. Governor Kolig started a journey from one corner of the room toward the throne. When the clerk saw him he looked like something important had just popped into his mind.

"Governor Kolig would like to speak with you in private, my lord."

" _Are General Besnik's troop movements included in here?_ "

"I don't recall seeing that information this morning."

" _Contact him directly and get that information. Make sure he does nothing until I see that report_."

"Yes, my lord."

" _Who is charge of communications this morning_?"

"Commander Kelvin is…"

" _Just communications_ ," Lenora interrupted.

"Oh, ah…Ensign…something. Sorry, I don't recall the name."

" _Summon him immediately_."

The clerk jogged toward a panel of computer terminals calling out to the occupants as he approached. Lenora skimmed over construction progress reports at the Tesor space port. The Governor had gotten close enough to speak with Lenora at about the same time the clerk had returned with the Communications Operator.

"Ensign Jonos, my lord," the clerk offered an introduction.

Ensign Jonos was a young woman with her hair in a tight bun under a cap. Lenora held off the Governor with one hand and dismissed the clerk. Both men retreated from the throne. A push of a button on the throne's arm dropped blue light on the two women. The light did nothing but indicate the privacy system was engaged. While on no sound coming from the throne would carry outside the edge of the light. They had about a six foot radius of complete privacy.

" _At any time today, and most likely within the hour a call will come from Tesor for me. This call will be forwarded directly and only to me. After the call is completed you will erase any reference of the call from your records. Is that understood_?"

"Yes, my lord," the Ensign offered though she sounded unsure.

" _Any inquiry from your commanding officer about this call or your actions should be directed to me. Include, of course, my personal offense at the invasion of privacy_."

The Ensign bowed and returned to her console, looking forward to the opportunity to politely tell her boss to mind his own business, if it arrived. When the blue light disengaged the Governor stepped closer to the throne and offered a polite greeting.

" _If this is about the rules of engagement I don't want to hear it_ ," Lenora guessed as to his business. By the scowl on his face she had guessed correctly.

"Only indirectly," the Governor offered after recovering his thoughts.

" _We've covered all we need to. There's nothing to discuss_."

"I took the liberty to speak with General Besnik as well as the military commanders on Rens. We can swap the soldiers out slowly, say a platoon every few weeks."

" _No_."

"Our troops are getting too soft. Discipline is breaking down. We need to keep our soldiers in a combat ready state. If you won't let them do that here, let them do so on Rens. I fear they will not be prepared to defend this compound against a substantial attack."

" _I tire of the argument. The troops are finally off their hair triggers. I will not allow hardened troops to disturb that progress. And we control three times more territory now than when I took over. The results speak for themselves._ "

"You are making a mistake. I don't understand why you won't listen to reason."

" _I've listened. I disagree_."

"And you call upon your vast experience governing planets to reach this conclusion?"

That was more insult than question. Lenora just glared at him.

" _Darth Talus put me in charge. He trusts my judgment. So shall you_."

Almost on queue the Dark Side of the Force called out to her. It hung like a weight around her. Darth Talus was approaching. She shook her head in an attempt to shake off the sensation.

" _Darth Talus is on his way. Feel free to discuss his mistake putting in me in charge when he arrives_."

"Please, you misunderstand. You've done an outstanding job. Please take this small matter under advisement."

 _Why today_ , she thought to herself, of all days. A short bell chimed on the control panel. A glance over her shoulder put her in eye contact with Ensign Jonos. They shared a knowing glance. That was her call.

" _I will take it under advisement, Governor. If that is all…_ " she was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. It wasn't extraordinarily loud but it was such an out-of-place sound all activity seemed to stop for a few seconds and all heads turned in the direction of the sound.  
Off to one side of the command room were several natives. Most were female carrying babies. Three at least Lenora could see. The natives were a fixture almost every morning. Tradition had it that difficult cases were reserved for their king to decide. They viewed Norah Kae as their new leader and often sought her input in that capacity. Using her power with the Force to detect deception made her exceptionally good at it. Lenora had an officer assigned to the task of organizing that aspect of her duties and every morning a few hours were set aside for the task. But babies were a first. The officer looked exasperated trying to keep the natives quiet. The sudden silence called too much attention to himself and he immediately apologized to the Sith on the throne.

" _What is this about_?" Lenora asked, though the voicebox distortion hid the curiosity. Many interpreted the sound as annoyance.

"They insist on staying together. I wished the children to remain outside but," the officer trailed off. "Well," he continued on a different track, "this is the chief from, something or other, some town we just occupied a few days ago. The chief has declared that all baby girls born this year will be named after you. These are the first," he said motioning to the infants.

Lenora laughed to herself. " _If that is all, Governor_?"

"Yes, my lord," he answered and with a bow dismissed himself.

Lenora raised a hand to hold her guests off and engaged the privacy mode again. She answered the call.

"My lord, the ship you mentioned has been detected entering the system. It has been granted permission to land. Per your command all reference to this vessel has been removed from our records and no effort is being made to track its trajectory."

" _Very good. That is all then_."

Lenora disconnected the call and the privacy screen vanished. She waved to her officer to let the natives approach. As he collected them together Lenora clicked on a communicator to Heques' docking bay.

" _Have my speeder prepared. I will be taking a trip today_."

"Of course, my lord. Shall I have an escort prepared as well?"

" _No. I will go alone_."

"Right away, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**UNINVITED**

Of course Talus would come today. That was almost a given. It wasn't that big of an obstacle. He would arrive, discuss some matters with his government and military leaders, then demand a private audience with his Apprentice. An hour or two at the most was all that was necessary to cover some detail he wished to discuss and then a grueling saber duel. Lenora knew she could work around that.

First order of business was to get the natives out of the command room before Talus arrived though that was not an absolute requirement. He knew she indulged the native population's customs. He expressed his annoyance at the practice but made no effort to have it stopped. Still, there was no sense in antagonizing him.

Lenora ordered the officer caring for the natives forward. He was trailed by the local chief who was beaming with pride to be standing in the presence of the "queen." He offered a quick greeting in Basic and then began a well prepared speech in his native tongue. A droid standing nearby began the translation. She sat stoically in the throne for a time but the speech was taking too long. Talus was on his way. She could sense his approach.

As if seeing the queen's impatience the chief starting speaking faster. He was going on about Norah Kae's greatness, her wisdom and beauty, and all sorts of flattering speech. His words came almost comically fast toward the end of his speech so determined he was to finish every word. Finally he called the first native woman up carrying an infant no more than a few weeks old. The chief held up a piece of paper that the droid explained was an official declaration of birth. The officer took it and passed it to Lenora. She looked at the dashes and lines that made up the local written word. In the middle of the document was a single word written clearly in Basic: Norakay. Lenora raised an eyebrow at the word. She showed it to the officer. He shook his head.

"I will have this corrected, my lord,"

" _There's no need. It is close enough_ ," Lenora assured him.

She stood up from the throne and walked closer to the woman with baby in hand. After a brief dramatic pause she extended her hand and touched the baby's forehead and cheek. The woman's eyes grew wide and she beamed a smile to her chief and the other women.

Lenora waved to the chief to continue. He was flabbergasted and took a second to collect himself. He frantically pulled another sheet of paper and handed it through the same chain, to the officer, then to Norah. Lenora looked the paper over. It looked about the same as the other, just chicken scratch across the page with Norakay written in Basic in the middle of the page.

The first native woman retreated with her baby and the second came forward. Her daughter was a little bit older. Lenora was still trying to guess the order, if it was going by age or some unknown pecking order of rank among the women themselves. As she reached for the second infant's face the announcement was made to the entire command room: "Darth Talus' shuttle has landed. He will arrive momentarily."

 _Too late_ Lenora thought to herself. The baby cried as Lenora stroked her cheek. The chief shooed the woman away so he could get to the third. The whole routine repeated itself exactly. The dread of the Dark Side interrupted the occasion. Lenora tried to block it out and grant this final parent an instant of time. The presence was different this time although she did not consciously recognize it until Darth Talus entered the command room.

Lenora looked up to dismiss the natives and greet her master. Her eyes landed not on Talus but on the two Sith that escorted him. Her blood went cold. Talus glared at her. The tension rose everywhere in the command room. It went silent as the Imperials decided to continue their work without talking.

Lenora leaned in to her officer and quietly ordered him to remove the natives immediately. He obliged and began to unceremoniously herd them out of Darth Talus' presence.

Talus' bodyguards took positions around the room. To his right were the two Sith. One was an older man, Lord Graven. He had a slender build and the posture of a man who cared little for bodily training. He would be considered tall if not for the misfortune of standing in Talus' shadow. He was not merely bald. He had not a hair visible on his body. No eyelashes, eyebrows, no sign of stubble. It gave him a most unnatural appearance. His sunken eyes added a sinister countenance to his deliberate mannerisms and forced speech. The other Sith was much younger than Graven, or Talus for that matter. His skin had a red hue that indicated a Sith Pureblood lineage but was too pale to be entirely convincing. In certain lighting his color could nearly be human. He had exceptionally high cheekbones that gave him an almost effeminate appearance that was mitigated by his strong chin and intense yellow eyes. His jet-black hair was smooth and straight and hung to his shoulders. As much as it sickened her to think it, he was an attractive man. The only flaw in the skin of his face was some discoloration around his eyes, early signs of Dark Side decay. On sight she knew she was going to hate him more than the title Sith already required.

"What an odd scene," the older Sith stated. His words came too slow. Lenora almost wanted to finish the sentence for him.

Talus made no effort to approach the now vacated throne. Lenora still didn't know what to make of this invasion. Her instinct was to attack. The last Sith she saw other than Talus was Eshstar and that meeting was arranged to be an execution. Was this the same?

Lenora approached cautiously. Her defenses were raised. She projected her hostility, used it as a shield to hide her Jedi training. She could feel the Sith respond in a similar fashion, with defenses raised. She imagined this is how all Sith greet one another. As if a single misplaced word could erupt in a four way slaughter.

"As I've mentioned before," Talus' voice boomed, "my Apprentice indulges the native populations' quirks and superstitions."

"So I see," Lord Graven said while stroking his non-existent beard.

Lenora's approach stopped just outside lightsaber range of the invaders. Her gaze moved between the red skinned man and Lord Graven. Talus seemed to be enjoying her confusion-mixed-with-hostility. He let it go just a little too long before offering an introduction.

"My Apprentice," Talus said presenting Norah Kae to his companions.

"Ah, yes," Graven hissed. "A…pleasure."

Lenora remained silent.

"This is Lord Graven," Talus introduced the bald Sith. "He has been charged by Darth Vengean to review all of the Minister Of Offense's resources. He is to do this in person. We have completed most of our military assets. Only Kote is left and he can return to Dromund Kaas."

"A pleasure to meet you, Apprentice. I've heard a great deal about your accomplishments, yet so little about you," Graven's sentences dragged on. Lenora said nothing in return. Graven was undeterred.

"My associate, Syrak. Once my Apprentice but he was far too powerful to remain in that station for long."

Syrak smirked, as if Graven had just put Lenora in her place. She found the whole scene sickening. She wanted to take his words as a challenge, an accepted challenge, but Talus interrupted her thoughts.

"It seems, Apprentice, your success here has raised Kote's stature in the eyes of the Empire. I had assumed until recently it would be skipped entirely from inspection," Talus seemed to be offering an explanation, about as close to an apology as was possible from him.

"Yes," Graven spoke again. "When I heard you had constructed a spaceport on Kote I thought this was surely a waste of resources. Now we anticipate a steady supply of agricultural products. If the forecast is correct you'll need to expand the spaceport. Tell me, how did you happen upon this treasure?"

Lenora glared at Graven then at Talus. Graven seemed disappointed at the lack of response.

"Can you speak at all?" Syrak snapped at her. "A Sith Lord has deigned to speak to you. You will answer, Apprentice."

" _I will answer with my saber if you address me in that tone again_ ," Lenora threatened, turning her gaze now to Syrak. He stared back defiantly yet slightly startled by the electronic distortion.

"Please, please," Graven said, "There is no cause for violence here today."

Syrak took a step back and that lowered the hostility by only the slightest measure.

"Very good," Graven continued. "I had hoped you would accompany us personally, Apprentice."

Lenora reluctantly let her stare leave Syrak.

" _Not unless I am ordered to do so_ ," she responded and then waited for a response from Talus.

"No," he answered. "I rather you didn't."

"Quite disappointing," Graven answered. "Perhaps you will join us for dinner after our tour of Kote?"

" _If that is all, Darth Talus…_ " Lenora said, ignoring the invitation.

"That is all," he answered.

Lenora offered a curt bow to Darth Talus, ignoring the other Sith, and exited the command room. Syrak steamed at the insult to himself and his former master but did nothing.

"Your Apprentice leaves quite an impression, Darth Talus," Graven said. "Utterly fearless."

"That she is, Lord Graven."

"Yes, but is she also without sense?" Syrak asked.

"Let us begin this tour," Talus declared. "I don't wish to linger here longer than necessary. We'll start with this base which is well fortified, then we'll tour the spaceport in Tesor."

"Yes, let's begin then. We all would like to finish this as soon as possible," Graven agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lenora exited the command room and headed directly to the docking bay in Heques. She wanted to get away from Talus and his Sith company as soon as possible. She was still seething when she arrived and was greeted by an Imperial in charge of the docking area. They had spoken many times before but for some reason could never recall his name.

"Your speeder is ready, my lord. Fully charged and stocked."

An air-speeder set aside strictly for Norah Kae's use was ready to go. She walked passed the local personnel and boarded the two-seater.

"For the record, please, my lord, may I request you take an escort."

" _Let your recommendation be noted. I will go alone, as usual_."

She closed the transparent canopy and after a few clicks at the controls sped off into the air.

The speeder cruised above the trees and took wide turns as it navigated around the mountains. As the miles between her and the Sith increased her mood lightened. She was disgusted that Talus brought Sith to Kote, though it seemed he was not happy with the arrangement either. Everyone answers to someone. She had all but forgotten there was an entire Sith power structure in place. While Talus was high up on the totem pole, he was not at the top.

Talus had mentioned a Darth Vengean. That must be who he answered to. She had never cared to ask before. The speeder was programmed with the location and range of all planetary sensors. That information was used to plot a course that kept her off Imperial sensors from almost the moment she left Heques' airspace. She was alone finally. While she still carried a comlink, it was powered down completely. She was cut off from the base, untraceable and unreachable. A few hours of peace.

Most of Kote was uninhabited. The course chosen not only avoided Imperial sensors, but also avoided most native population centers. Still she saw a few small huts through the trees along the way. An instrument panel beeped at her when it detected a transponder code. She confirmed it matched the one she wanted. Right on schedule, as usual.

Lenora could see the sun reflecting off the roof of the freighter in the distance. It sat on the edge of a crater. As she approached she could see activity as a number of natives were busy pushing containers out of the crater and into the freighter's cargo hold. The ship's pilot, Nezi, a young Mirialan female, stood watch at the side of the cargo ramp. Even from a distance you could see she was well armed. She had two pistols on her hips and one in a holster under her left arm. One had to assume she had a few more concealed on her person.

Nezi looked up at the approaching speeder. One by one the natives saw it as well. Lenora set the speeder on the ground near the freighter. As she exited most of the natives were already on the ground bowing to her. The pilot took a few steps closer and got down on one knee as well. When she stood back up the natives followed her lead and returned to their labor.

" _How is the work going today?_ " Lenora asked.

"Excellent. Moving really quick. I'll be off planet in no more than an hour or two at the most."

" _Good. You must not linger. I have had unexpected visitors_."

"Is there going to be a problem for you? I can help," Nezi offered looking at her guns.

" _That won't be necessary,_ " Lenora said laughing to herself at the thought of this novice against two Sith.

"Well, you just say the word. My guns are yours."

" _That's reassuring._ "

Lenora took a look around at her surroundings and then boarded the freighter. Nezi followed closely. They went to the cargo hold. It was already more than half full. Nezi handed Lenora a small datacard.

"I had to spread the last payment across three accounts. Should have cleared by now so you can move them into your account."

" _This is after your cut_?"

"Uh huh," Nezi grunted with a big smile. "We've hit the sweet spot in the quarry. The purity in that last load was incredible. Almost worth building our own facilities and refine it ourselves."

" _Don't get greedy, Nezi. You've already made more money than you expected in your lifetime_."

"Five lifetimes!" Nezi exclaimed. "The first load paid off this boat. The rest has been just…" She couldn't think of a word. "How can I thank you?"

Lenora walked into the main compartment and took a seat. Nezi sat close to her, then snapped back into a standing position.

"May I sit?" she asked.

" _Please_ ," Lenora offered.

Nezi sat back down.

"People think I'm crazy."

" _Oh?_ "

"Working with a Sith."

" _That is crazy_."

"They're afraid you'll kill me at some point."

" _A well founded fear_."

"But you're not that way, I can tell."

" _I'm not. But you should assume you will never meet a Sith like me again. Others would kill you merely to keep a secret_. "

"Well, you've made me richer beyond my wildest dreams. Please tell me what I can do for you."

" _Tell me about what you've done since the last shipment_. "

"That's all you ever ask me. My life must seem so dull compared to yours."

A veil of sadness fell over Lenora's face and she looked away. There was no answer that could be said out loud, only the truth whispered to herself. _My life is a prison. A well decorated cage.  
_

"I find myself trying to think of things to do so I'll have something more interesting to tell you. Let's see, after I auctioned off the Aurodium I went back to Mirialan."

Lenora listened to Nezi's story with her eyes closed. She tried to picture every detail. From these conversations Lenora had learned almost everything about her. The names of everyone in her family, intricate details of every cantina and spaceport she visited, the texture of exotic foods, even the name of every boy she ever kissed. They chatted like old friends although the conversation was mostly one sided. Lenora had little to contribute. She didn't really know too many people aside from the Jedi and couldn't admit to that. She had no friends on Kote, only servants and a master. As much as the talks pleased her, they also left her aware of how alone she was. She missed Dorian more. At times she wondered if he even remembered her. Did he even bother to try to find her after she was transferred out of Hutta?

Nezi saw the sadness in Lenora's eyes and cut off the story about some Houk she had to outsmart after he broke up a poker game she and some friends had started - unsanctioned by the local Hutt cartel.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "am I making you sad?"

" _No_ ," Lenora answered with a smile. " _Just some unhappy thoughts. They're gone now_."

"Anything I can do?"

" _I don't think so. I had better go back now_."

"Ok. Looks like they're finished loading her up anyway."

Nezi escorted Lenora back to her speeder. The natives bowed again when they saw her exit the ship. Before getting in her speeder Lenora looked back at Nezi. She thought to reach out to her for a hug. She wanted to connect with someone. It would have been awkward but she had nothing to lose. As she was about to reach for her, Nezi got down on one knee and bowed her head. It was as close as she was going to get. Lenora nodded an acknowledgment of the gesture and boarded her speeder bound for Heques.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate waiting," Dorian announced to no one. He was the only one in the cockpit. He let his hands drop into his lap and then checked the time again. His small craft was waiting just far enough from Coruscant to freely enter hyperspace. Three similar vessels were near his position according to the sensors. Boredom and curiosity drove him take a peek outside the canopy but he couldn't see any of them with the naked eye.

A voice from the console interrupted the silence: _Contact window in 3…2…1…now. Stand by._

No immediate attempt of communication was made. That wasn't too unusual. There was usually a delay of a minute or so.

"I'm not getting anything," a new voice came from the console.

"Me neither," Dorian answered. "Give it time."

The minutes ticked by in silence.

"Still nothing," Dorian said into the radio. He just wanted to hear something to break up the wait.

"The window is going to close soon. What do we do if there's no contact?"

"We go home," Dorian answered. "No question."

"Why is this time window so small? I mean, a small technical glitch in the transmission could use up the whole time before it was even diagnosed. Not much room for error."

"Kote is barely inhabited. We can't just hide a signal among all the other transmissions like we can do on a populated planet. We have to wait until all the satellites clear and fire a narrow beam to one of the moons. We have a relay set up that points back here."

"That sounds complicated."

"It is. The window gets smaller all the time."

Dorian's personal communicator chimed. He took a second to see the call was from Master Sesh and answered it.

"Yes, Master?"

"We have to call it off," Master Sesh declared with some disappointment.

"Again?" Dorian said with disbelief. "What happened? Why didn't we get a call?"

"They couldn't establish a two way signal. Just a quick message."

"What did it say?"

"'Norah Kae not in Tesor. Capital ship in orbit,'" Sesh relayed the message to Dorian.

"If we don't go now we'll have to wait a long time for another shot."

"I know. We don't have a choice. We'll have to send in more supplies."

Dorian signaled the other vessels and broke the news to them. They signed off and turned back to Coruscant. They dropped out of sensor range while Dorian continued his conversation with Sesh.

"We're running out of time, Master."

"I know. We will have to go next time, whether the Apprentice is in Tesor or not."

"But that's part of the mission. If she's in Heques she'll be trapped there. She has to be in Tesor."

"I understand, but we can't keep putting this off. The Kotes are getting restless and the Empire is slowly choking off all the access points to the planet. A couple more months and it will be impossible to get on and off the surface without being observed."

"It's disappointing."

"I agree. But the Republic comes first. We can't wait. I was prepared to go this time even if she wasn't there. A capital ship in orbit means Darth Talus is there, as well as another garrison of soldiers. We can't risk that. But next time we go no matter what."

"We'll have to make some changes then, in case he's there next time."

"That's true. I'll meet you back on Coruscant. We'll go over some options together."

"It'll be at least a week before we they can even get another message off the surface."

"Yes. I'll prepare a supply ship for the soldiers on the ground. Looks like they'll be staying a bit longer."

Dorian shut off the communicator and took his ship back to Coruscant.

#

A small transport left the spaceport at Tesor. The passengers were Darth Talus and his six elite bodyguards and Lord Graven. The only crew were the pilot and co-pilot. They were headed for a massive field, several hundred square miles of the most fertile soil in this sector of space. In the center was a large structure that was to house the administrators and droids that would soon begin planting crops. Seeing the building set against the immense flat field as they approached made it appear small.

"How did your Apprentice come upon this idea, Darth Talus?" Lord Graven asked.

Talus' answer was curt.

"I don't care."

Graven seemed to take pleasure in annoying his host.

"It was a lake wasn't it? Or a swamp?"

"You can see it now if you look," Talus said gesturing out the window.

"Did she use a survey team? Perhaps they were looking for something else and happened upon this."

Talus couldn't think of a way to shut him up short of severing his head.

"Hard to believe," Graven continued. "She must have been looking for something else."

"You bore me, Graven."

"Forgive me, Darth Talus. I am merely being thorough. I truly wish you brought her along. These questions could have been directed to her."

"That would have only prolonged the tedium."

"I must do the best I can to provide as much detail as my master requires."

"I don't believe Vengean will have much interest in Kote's dirt."

"True, but wealth is important, whatever its source."

Talus pinged the pilot on a communicator built into his armrest.

"How long until our destination?" Talus demanded.

"ETA - three minutes, my lord."

The communicator cut out.

"Anxious to get this completed?" Graven asked through a sly smile.

"Quite. This exercise has been a waste of time."

"Hmm…I'll be sure to include your insight in my final report."

"I have no doubt."

The transport touched down just in front of the entrance of the empty warehouse. Talus' bodyguards exited first and after taking their positions Talus stepped off with Graven slowly following. The surrounding area was incredibly flat. For miles in all directions there was nothing to see. It looked like machines had artificially leveled the area.

From the moment Talus stepped off the ramp he sensed something was wrong. There shouldn't have been any one out here. There were no transports. Yet there was someone here. He felt a presence.

"Be alert," Talus ordered his bodyguards.

They took on a new formation and fanned out slightly facing the single door in the side of the warehouse. It was the only place 'danger' could be.

"What is it, Darth Talus?" Graven asked insincerely. Talus shot him a cold stare and turned back to the building.

"Come out," he shouted at the door.

A few seconds later the thick metal door slid open and out stepped Lord Mezem carrying a lightsaber hilt in his right hand, his left arm from the elbow down was a robotic prosthetic. Behind him another Sith emerged from the same door, his apprentice. Mezem stood directly in front of Talus. His Apprentice circled around taking a position some distance away to Talus' right side. The bodyguards pointed their weapons at the two new Sith.

Talus let out a contemptuous laugh.

"Graven, you are as predictable as you are banal."

"Am I?"

"I was wondering what was taking so long. I thought we would get to the assassination attempt much sooner."

"Well, I do have this report to finish."

"I take it Syrak will have to deliver that report in your stead."

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Darth Talus."

Talus scanned his enemies with the Force. Mezem was known to him as was Graven. The young Apprentice was the only mystery. He was fresh from the Academy, green, but Mezem wouldn't have brought him if he wasn't exceptional. He held his lightsaber in an aggressive stance. Talus drew his saber. Mezem lit his own saber in response as did his Apprentice. Graven retreated moving away from the transport and from Talus.  
Talus had to decide where to send his bodyguards. He was quite sure he could handle Mezem and his Apprentice alone but Graven and his Sith Sorcery may be too much for his bodyguards to handle. They were better equipped to handle the brute tactics of Mezem, but he wanted the pleasure of killing Mezem himself.

"You seem indecisive," Mezem taunted.

"True," Talus responded. "So many ways to kill you it's difficult to decide. You will die. I let you leave once with your life. I can assure you that will not happen again."

Talus ordered his guards, "Keep Lord Graven busy. I'll only need a moment to destroy Mezem. Then I'll finish Graven myself."

The soldiers changed formation again and started to approach Graven. Talus turned to face halfway between Mezem and his Apprentice.  
Talus felt Graven begin to fall into a trance. He began his own meditation reaching out for Anise. He woke his bond and let his power build.


	6. Chapter 6

Norah Kae did not return to the command room after she returned from her solo journey, instead retreating to her private room. She wanted nothing to do with the Sith and canceled her schedule for the rest of the day. This was probably just making tomorrow busier but it was better to avoid public while they remained on Kote.  
Her arrival back at the base was spread around the relevant parties so that within a few steps from her speeder she had a military escort. After Nabrina was notified she opened the door and stood in the hallway to wait for her Master's arrival. The escort stopped outside and vanished after Norah Kae entered and the door shut.

Lenora opened the clasp securing the cape around her neck and let it fall into Nabrina's arms. Anise, propped up in a chair next to the counter, caught Lenora's eye.

" _I see she's snapped out of it_ ," Lenora said to Nabrina.

"Yes, a few hours ago. She hasn't stopped eating since."

Anise hugged a large bowl in one arm. A fork sat neatly at its side rigidly perpendicular to the table's edge. Anise took great care not to disturb its place as she worked fistfuls of dumplings into her face.

"Will Darth Talus be coming to train with you today?" Nabrina asked.

" _No, I don't think so_ ," Lenora said removing her collar and mask. Nabrina stood expecting to take them from but Lenora kept them on her belt.

"I have food prepared, master. You must be hungry."

"No. I just need to be alone for a while."

With that Lenora headed for her meditation chamber. Anise put the bowl down careful not to disturb the fork and darted into the room before the door could close. Lenora hesitated the brief moment required for Anise to pass through the door and closed it.

She took a position in front of the holocrons in the back of the room. One Jedi, two Sith - all made by the same person. She confirmed Anise's observation a long time ago. She spent a lot of time studying from them all, mostly the Jedi holocron and the second Sith holocron. It seemed the gatekeeper that made that one had transcended Jedi and Sith to become something else altogether. But there was no time to study now. Kote was infested with Sith, with the Dark Side. She needed to meditate. To find peace.

#

A computerized chime indicated a guest at Norah Kae's door. Nabrina thought Talus had come after all. She immediately stopped washing the dirty dishes and ran to open the door. She checked the console near the door in passing and saw a Pureblooded Sith's image displayed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and called out to her master. Syrak pounded loudly on the door. Nabrina opened it. She stood in the doorway and bowed her head.

"Please, my lord, allow me to announce…"

Her words were intercepted by the back of Syrak's hand. The crack of the impact echoed around the quiet rooms and knocked Nabrina completely off her feet. Dazed and clumsy she found her way onto her knees as quickly as she could with her forehead nearly touching the floor.

"I will not be addressed by a slave," Syrak announced to the room.

Lenora exited the meditation chamber with the mask and collar returned to the their place. She saw Nabrina on the floor and then let her icy stare drift to Syrak. They locked eyes and neither would look away.

" _You may go, Nabrina_ ," the robotic voice said, relieving the slave from the Sith's presence. She immediately accepted the invitation and fled the scene.

Syrak walked into the apartment. He let his eyes move around without conceding victory in the staring contest. He looked at the items in the room as if appraising his new property. He took a seat on the couch crossing one leg over his knee and stretching one arm across the seat back. Lenora continued glaring at him.

" _Why are you here_?" she demanded.

Syrak let a slick smile spread across his face. It was an obvious question to which he most assuredly had a prepared response. He said nothing instead letting the tension build a little while.

"I need to decide what to do with you," he finally responded. "I thought I should get to know you, intimately, before I do."

Lenora laughed out loud. The voice box distorted the bursts of air to sound like a computer choking. Syrak's smile widened.

"Your master has cheated you," Syrak continued ignoring Norah Kae's laughter. "Through me you could have a second chance. You'll have to convince me first. Be very convincing."

" _I have no time for games. Show yourself out and do not return._ "

"Come now, Norah. You must be smarter than this."

" _You're still here? Let me try again. You can leave in one piece or I can cut you into many pieces and have you carried out. Which do you prefe_ r?"

Syrak's smile narrowed. Norah Kae was indeed fearless. He had tried to pierce her defenses, to sense through the Force what she was feeling, to get an inkling of her emotions. There was nothing. Just a dead spot in the Force.

"I'll let that one comment go. You obviously do not understand the precarious position you find yourself in."

Lenora turned her back to Syrak and looked into the mediation chamber at Anise busy removing the remaining crumbs on her fingers from her meal with her tongue. She wanted this Sith away from her. Her mind drifted to think through the repercussions of killing him right now. There wasn't enough information to go on.

"Darth Talus has risen without the approval of key Sith in Darth Vengean's power structure. That will be handled."

" _That is not my problem_."

"His fleet, his planet Rens, is important to someone. He's not cooperating."

" _I have nothing to do with Rens_."

"You have no future here. Talus has stunted your growth. Join me. My future is bright. My alliances are strong. As my apprentice you can achieve true power. I offer you prestige. I offer you your life and you throw it away?"

" _You offer me nothing. You're a lapdog groveling at Graven's feet_."

The insult slapped Syrak into an upright position with both feet firmly planted on the floor. For an instant Lenora thought he would attack. She felt the anger rise to the surface and almost boil over before he was able to beat it back down.

"Careful, apprentice. You're not so attractive that I will overlook an insult."

" _I am the apprentice to a Darth, and the ruler of this planet. Imperial Moffs bow to me. You have no title, no property. You ask me to lower myself and expect praise_?"

"No apprentice is above me," Syrak raised his voice.

" _My slave is above you, worm. The governor of Kote consults with her for an audience with me. Do you fetch Graven's linens_?"

Without consciously being aware of it she had made her choice. She would goad him into attacking her. Then she would be free to erase his presence from her planet guilt free. Her plan almost worked. She could feel the rage boiling inside him as he slid to the edge of his seat.

"This is your last chance," Syrak bellowed.

" _Last chance_?" Lenora said with a smile. " _You can give me as many as you like. I will stick with Talus_."

"Talus is dead," Syrak declared.

The comment hung in the air. He spoke with the conviction of someone who had done the deed himself. Lenora looked back at Anise and saw no change in her demeanor.

" _You lie._ "

"Do I?" Syrak said calmly and slid back further into his seat.

She could sense no deception in him but she didn't think it was possible for Talus to die without Anise reacting. She knew their bond was strong.

" _Talus has six elite soldiers guarding him. Even without them Graven could barely wrinkle his robe, let alone kill him. You're not convincing_."

Syrak's confidence rose as he let his anger subside. He was satisfied he had Norah's full attention.

"You think so? Six highly trained soldiers, special forces. Trained to fight Force users. The best. And who do you think oversees their training? Who do you think they answer to? Not Talus. And Lord Graven is more than a match for your master."

Syrak's expression invited a question but Lenora didn't bite. She was studying Anise for any inkling that his words were true.

"The majority of Kote's surface has no monitoring, as I'm sure you're aware. Quite easy to slip small vessels on and off the surface. One that carried Lord Mezem and his apprentice. Where they wait to meet Lord Graven and _his_ six, highly trained, battle hardened soldiers."

" _When will this happen_?"

"It already has. Or in another minute or two at the most. I timed my arrival here with the event. I was a little over eager so I may have gotten here early. No matter."

Lenora was concerned finally but not about Graven and this plot against Talus. Even as far away as Rens, Talus could draw on Anise's strength. On the surface of Kote separated by a few hundred miles at the most he would have the full range of her abilities. She had no doubt Anise would make short work of three Sith and any number of soldiers and so would Talus as her proxy. Her concern was the timing of all this. Two months left on her sentence. Two months to go home. Why did Talus bring them here now? Was he plotting against her, to make it so she couldn't go back? So many questions spun around her mind she all but forgot the Sith invader sitting on her couch. She let her guard down momentarily and he detected her concern and indecision. Naturally he thought it was about him.

"So, what do you say to my offer?" Syrak asked.

His voice jarred her from her thoughts and reminded her of his existence - and the plot to kill Talus. She sealed up her thoughts again but dropped into a softer posture. Syrak seemed to be reassured and softened his posture in response.

" _Well_ ," she said as she seductively walked towards him, " _that changes things a little_."

"I think it does," he assured her.

She stopped directly in front of him and looked down into his eyes. He leaned back further to look up and match her gaze. She put one knee on the couch against his thigh. His hand slid from the back of the couch and caressed the back of her thigh. She leaned forward with one hand against the backrest and with the other pushed him back and then slid her other leg onto the couch. She straddled his lap and shifted further up his legs with her lightsaber hilt dragging along the end of the cushion.

" _I think I understand a little better now_."

Syrak's hands worked their way around both her thighs as she leaned her chest closer to his face. He slipped one hand between the saber hilt and her leg and slid up to get a firm grip on her backside. She dropped down onto his lap. With their faces nearly level she leaned in close and put both hands on his cheeks. He brought one hand up to her masked cheek and the other wrapped around her waist.  
Lenora shifted her position on his lap adding a little friction to their encounter. She could feel the passion rise in his body. The small subtle gestures stoked his emotion but their primary purpose was to change the angle of her lightsaber. Once the hilt was pointed at his abdomen she used her power to ignite the blade.  
Her grip on his face tightened as the violet blade pierced his midsection. When Syrak's hands instinctively reached for the blade she let it go out and jumped back into a standing position. It took only a few seconds for him to die on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Talus' soldiers approached Graven in formation. Talus was waiting to time his attack against Mezem at the same time they started against Graven. But they were taking too long. Talus glanced over his shoulder to see his soldiers form a defensive formation around Graven - two kneeled in front of him, two close at his sides, two behind and further still out to the sides. All six could easily fire at anyone approaching from multiple angles.

"Well played," Talus complimented Graven. "It won't help you though."

"We'll see," Graven warned.

Talus fell back into the Force. His task became much more difficult but not insurmountable. He imagined Graven would be in some form of Battle Meditation. The soldiers would protect his concentration. The battle would be the same. He let the Force flow through his bond. He felt Mezem's presence and his Apprentice's power.

Graven fell deeper into a trance but not a Battle Meditation. He didn't interfere with Mezem at all. Instead he focused his power to create an invisible shell. The walls of this dome spread out from him encompassing the area around the building and everyone standing around him. Talus felt the approaching power and when it passed over him his mind fell silent.

His bond with Anise was severed. He tried to sense her but there was nothing there. She was gone. He couldn't stop the concern from forming on his face. Mezem saw the expression and smiled.

"We'll see how well you do alone, _Darth_ Talus," Mezem said.

Talus couldn't get to Graven. He was too far away and if he engaged the soldiers he knew Mezem would kill him before he could get through their defenses. He felt weak without Anise. He tried to convince himself it was an illusion. She magnified his power but the power was still his. He couldn't fight them all together and survive. He had to break the group up.

Talus threw his lightsaber at Graven and then focused his power on augmenting his speed.

The soldiers kneeling in front had engaged a shield the instant Talus moved. At the same time the four other soldiers started firing rapidly at Talus. Waiting until the blaster bolts nearly reached him he lunged at Mezem. Mezem raised his saber in an attempt to impale Talus but he caught Mezem's wrist and the two wrestled the saber over Mezem's head.

The soldiers' firing cut off Mezem's apprentice. For a few seconds he could not engage. That was all the time Talus needed. He used his drastic size advantage to practically lift Mezem off the floor and drive him inside the warehouse. Using a surge of power he threw Mezem across the floor and turned back to face the outside. He summoned his saber to his hand.

The soldiers stopped firing and the Apprentice leaped at Talus. He arrived at the same time Talus' saber did.

The two blades met and locked together with a hiss. Talus kicked at the Apprentice's midsection. He responded by jumping back a few yards out of range. It was enough distance for Talus to step inside and seal the door. A thick slab of steel slid from from the top of the doorway and slammed into the ground sealing Talus and Mezem inside.

Mezem flung himself at Talus. Their blades crashed together with a hail of sparks. Talus had some time now but he had to kill Mezem before his Apprentice could find a way inside.

Outside the Apprentice slashed at the heavy steel door. Then he plunged his saber into the metal trying to melt away enough to pass his body through.

"Go around, you fool," Graven growled.

On command the Apprentice ran around the side of the large structure to find another entrance.

#

Lenora sighed loudly. She had a dead Sith on her couch but summoning someone to remove the corpse felt like a bad idea. How could she trust any Imperial if Talus' elite guard worked for Graven? No telling how many did. She watched Anise dancing around the meditation chamber. No sign of trouble. It's possible everything Syrak said was a lie. She pulled a comlink from her belt and called the command room.

"Yes, my lord," a rigid voice answered.

" _Has Darth Talus checked in on schedule_?"

"Yes. Last check in was thirty seven minutes ago. Is anything wrong?"

" _No_."

"Shall I contact his pilot for you?"

" _That won't be necessary. Have his itinerary and shuttle transponder code sent to my speeder_."

"Will you be joining the tour, my lord? I can have an escort prepared."

" _No escort required. Just follow my orders. I haven't decided to go or not._ "

A sudden surge of Dark Side power nearly bent Lenora over. It was a familiar sensation. When Talus drew on Anise's strength she filled the building with the Dark Side of the Force. Lenora felt the rage building in her own mind nearly drowning out all thought. Anise too would be a simmering rage. It took all her focus and power to keep Anise from killing everyone around her.

" _Do it_ _!_ " she snapped at the voice and cut the link off.

Lenora took a moment to organize her thoughts and headed for the meditation chamber. As suddenly as it started the Dark Side evaporated. In its place was nothing short of panic. She ran to the doorway and saw Anise. She looked confused. She had her hands covering both ears. Her eyes and head darted around in all directions.

Anise let out a scream. Lenora had to cover her ears as the volume of the shriek was beyond natural and its sound incoherent - a mix of terror and rage. Lenora was forced to retreat from the sound.

Anise ran out of the room. She paused briefly and then sent a wave of power at a large window. The impact tore the window from the building and it fell the four stories to the ground in one piece. Then she leaped from the window following it down.

Lenora ran to the window to see what direction she took off running in but she had lost her already. A chill went up Lenora's spine. What if Talus was dead? That was about the reaction she would have expected.

Lenora bolted from the room for her speeder. She tore through the hallways with augmented speed. She barely slowed down as she reached her speeder and took off.

She clicked frantically at the controls starting a scan for Talus' shuttle's transponder code. She looked out at the horizon trying to find any sign of Anise but that was useless. Talus' itinerary flipped up on her screen. Checking the current time they should be at the new warehouse. A perfect place for an ambush. With another click at the controls the speeder's engines roared and headed straight for the warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Lenora pushed the air-speeder to its limits, soaring faster than the speed of sound. Boosters, manually fired at regular intervals, created a pulse effect to increase speed. The speeder's frame started to shake violently as the velocity exceeded its design limitations. Lenora needed the Force to help stabilize and control the vehicle. As she stretched out with her mind she could feel Anise's presence near. Against the brown and sometimes green landscape the red splash of color stood out. She could see the path Anise was on as she flew over her head. It was heading straight for Talus' shuttle. Lenora would get there first but seeing Anise heading to the same place confirmed she was on the right track.

Back on the ground a warning chime alerted the soldiers surrounding Graven that a vessel was approaching. One soldier broke formation and removed a large case from an external compartment on the shuttle. He placed it on the ground and typed quickly into its control panel. The case opened and three small missiles launched at the approaching speeder that was still invisible to the naked eye.

Lenora was still in a near trance when the sensation of danger shook her to attention. She slowed the speeder only a small amount and let some of her focus move to the alert. No sensors indicated any problems but this was not a military vehicle.

Suddenly a collision alert sounded in the cockpit. Lenora could finally sense the missiles approaching and wrenched the speeder out of their path. She surged up and banked hard to the right. The missiles passed under the speeder and immediately turned in a wide loop to come around behind her.

Lenora's air speed dropped in half when she changed direction but gravity took its toll on the vehicle and pilot. Pieces of the speeder tore free. The G-forces caused Lenora to lose consciousness for a few seconds. When she came to more alarms were sounding in the cabin. The speeder was losing altitude and speed. She only needed a millisecond to collect her thoughts and remembered the missiles. She could sense them closing in. No time to make any adjustments.

Lenora opened the canopy. Air rushed into the cabin at over four hundred miles an hour. The canopy instantly ripped away from the main body. She leaped straight up into the air. The wind blew her backwards away from the speeder. An instant later all three missiles hit their target.

The Force formed a cocoon around Lenora. She traveled through the smoke and debris from the explosion. Wind resistance was slowing her considerably but she wasn't looking forward to hitting the ground at over two hundred miles per hour. She kept pushing forward and down with the Force trying to compress the air between her body and the ground. She managed to slow her speed considerably but still hit the ground hard. She kept her body limp focusing on strengthening the cocoon of power around her. Her body never actually made contact with the ground even though she bounced and rolled to a stop, carving grooves into the dirt. She made her way back up onto her feet less than a mile from the warehouse, battered and bruised but otherwise unharmed. She broke into a run for the warehouse.

She kept the shuttle between her and the soldiers as she closed in on the warehouse. They could see her by now and one soldier again broke formation and moved around the shuttle to get a clear shot. He dropped onto his stomach and changed the firing mode on his rifle to single shots. He propped it up on two small legs protruding from the barrel. Then he deployed a small probe that floated three feet off the ground projecting a small shield that provided some cover. He fired from under the shield.

Lenora deflected the first shot into the dirt. The round traveled at an extreme velocity and she had to slow down keeping her power focused on the new threat. The second blast she directed right back at the sniper but the round sparked out of existence on the shield. A third round approached and as she got into position to deflect the bolt it split in two. She could deflect one and the other skinned passed her side cutting a small red line across her obliques.  
She continued to close the distance but at a much slower pace, now dodging the exploding rounds rather than risk another deflection. The soldier was not threatening her life with the long distance assault, merely slowing her down. She took that as a sign that Talus was still alive. But she needed to get to him before that was no longer the case. He was her only ticket home.

A second soldier left the formation around Lord Graven and joined the sniper. With two snipers firing Lenora had to hit the dirt to make herself as small a target as possible. She laid on the ground trying to think of a way to close the distance. The shooting stopped as long as she stayed down. Staring at the dirt she was lying in the answer manifested itself.

She was surrounded by projectiles. The topsoil had been turned up by massive tillers more than a foot deep. Small rocks and pebbles by the thousands sat in the loose dirt. It would take no effort to lift them up and accelerate them towards the soldiers. With enough speed they could penetrate armor.

Lenora kept her body flat on the ground and started to lift the rocks on the surface. When about a hundred of them were suspended in the air she used all her might to propel them forward. She kept pushing them faster until they were at a dangerous speed and let momentum alone carry them forward. She pulled up another bunch of stones and sent them forward as well. Then another batch and another.

The first few stones that reached the soldiers didn't have much of an effect. The shields flickered with each hit and some managed to get around or under the shield to hit the soldiers. The armor protected them. The second volley and third were getting larger. One soldier's shield collapsed under the constant barrage and the next wave pelted him with dozens of impacts.

Lenora was finally able to continue her advance. A torrent of rocks and dirt rose from the ground in front of her and were launched forward. Some of the stones reached a high enough velocity to damage the soldiers' armor. Impacts to the helmet were especially disorienting. The soldiers were forced to retreat behind the shuttle. Lenora sprinted the remaining distance in only seconds. She went straight to where the soldiers had sought cover. One stuck his head out to see where she was. She put her lightsaber through it. The second soldier tried to retake his formation around Graven but it was too late. She seized him with the Force and pulled him back towards her impaling him on the end of her blade.

She took one of the blaster rifles,set it back to rapid fire and reached around the side of the shuttle. With only her arm exposed she laid a steady barrage of blaster fire directly at the group.

The soldiers closed in tightly and Graven projected a shield around all of them. The bolts ricocheted away harmlessly. Lenora poked her head out to fake an advance to test their reactions, but also to see with her eyes what she could sense of their position and caught a glimpse of Graven gesturing towards her. She felt a wave of Force energy pass through her body to no immediate effect and retreated again behind the shuttle. A moment later she felt nauseous. She ignored the sensation but it worsened quite suddenly. Her body went cold and as she shivered a heavy sweat permeated her body. Her sinuses filled with mucus and the strength left her limbs. She slumped back against the shuttle and then slid onto the floor. She had to drop the rifle because it was suddenly too heavy to carry. Her stomach churned and she slumped over onto her side vomiting up bile.

Graven ordered two soldiers to go and finish her off. She held her lightsaber in her hands and pressed the cold metal against her forehead willing herself to continue the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Talus and Mezem continued their saber duel. Talus started as the aggressor as he sought to dispense Mezem before his Apprentice could get inside. Mezem had time on his side so he stayed in a defensive style that made victory impossible for him but it frustrated Talus completely. After about two minutes of constant offense Talus had to change tactics. It was clear the Apprentice would join this fight after all. He had to conserve energy for the two on one portion that was destined to arrive. He kept the fight near the entrance no more than a few paces away from where they entered. The apprentice would have to travel the full length of the building outside and then again inside to join the battle.

Both he and Mezem could hear noise coming from outside. The noise turned Mezem into a more aggressive fighter. Any interference must be help for Talus. He couldn't wait for his Apprentice. It was Talus now who entered into a defense style designed to drag out the duel as long as possible.

#

The soldiers started to approach Norah Kae but Graven called them back. In the flurry of activity they had all failed to notice Anise closing rapidly on their position. The red and black blur flew right passed them and came to a sudden stop standing in the exact position Talus was standing when their bond was broken. Graven's eyes widened.

"She's still alive!" he exclaimed.

Anise studied the area around herself with her chest heaving under labored breath. She pushed out and found the source that severed her bond. Her body turned to face Graven. At the sight of Graven Anise's eyes faded to yellow and her face twisted with hate.

The four remaining soldiers looked to Graven for an order but he was no longer interested in them. He focused on himself, gathering his strength. The four soldiers all started firing in rapid succession, their default action to attack. Anise's arms shot out to her sides and a ball of purple and white energy surrounded her, deflecting all the shots away. Graven formed a shield around himself. Realizing finally they were abandoned the soldiers tried to retreat.  
Anise levitated off the ground as more energy brightened the light surrounding her. Arcs of energy leapt from the edges of the circle striking each soldier dead in turn. She continued to drift closer to Graven. The arcs of power hit his shield but didn't penetrate it. The energy around Anise swirled, changing shape like a tornado in front her hands. When the bubble finally broke she dropped back onto the ground and directed all her power at Graven. The streaks of light obliterated the shield and tore into his body throwing him backwards several yards away.

Graven silenced, the bond with Talus returned. Anise stood still. Lenora could sense the panic in Anise subsiding. Her own strength started to return as well. She pulled herself up using the shuttle for balance. The Dark Side surged around them all. Anise was channeling power into Talus again.

In the sudden quiet outside the warehouse the muffled sounds of a ferocious lightsaber duel could be heard. Lenora sprinted for the door and typed a code in to open it, the date her sentence was over.

Inside, the nature of the duel had changed yet again. With the Force Bond restored Talus could dispatch both of his opponents easily but he did not. He feigned weakness retreating from the onslaught of Mezem and his apprentice.  
Lenora ignited the violet blades and rushed to join the fray. She went right for Mezem. Her strike pulled Mezem away from Talus and he turned to face his new attacker. The combined strength of Norah and Talus forced Mezem to retreat and disengage momentarily. The Apprentice suddenly found himself fighting alone. Talus quickly drove saber from his hand and with a Force Push sent him tumbling backwards. He rolled up onto his feet and recalled his lightsaber.

A moment of calm passed as all four warriors took the moment to size each other up and understand the new balance of power. Talus pointed at the Apprentice which Lenora took as a command. She crossed between Talus and Mezem and approached her opponent.

Talus decided he would get his wish after all and kill Mezem himself. Lenora moved closer to the Apprentice but waited for him to make the first move. She started spinning her lightsaber between her hands at a slow pace preparing for the assault.

Mezem nodded towards his apprentice. He wanted them to attack together. He hoped to overwhelm one of them and return to a two on one. Mezem never made it back to engage Talus.

When the Apprentice stepped forward to attack Norah the slowly spinning blade turned into a violet circle of light. One side deflected his red blade away and the other side passed between his arm and body, severing his arm at the shoulder. The circle's angle changed passing between his other arm and body. Without slowing down the violet circle turned parallel to the floor and Lenora spun on her forward foot bent over at the waist. Her blades slashed through both of his thighs and when she came out of the spin her blade slashed across his neck. She stopped instantly standing upright with an arm extended holding her saber right where it finished the killing blow.

Mezem retreated a half step and watched his apprentice tumble to the ground in a pile.

There was another pause in the battle as Norah took a position flanking Mezem. His rage boiled over. Mezem lashed out not at Talus but at Norah. He slashed at her throat. She deflected his blow and leaped in the air and spun around trying to knock his saber from his hand with one blade while the back swing nearly decapitated him. Mezem barely managed to keep the grip on his saber and had to drop to the floor to save his neck.

Talus lurched forward with an expertly timed stab. Mezem locked sabers and tried to drive Talus back but he was too heavy for Mezem to budge. He lashed out in a series, first at Talus then at Norah. He anticipated the bounce from her deflection would add to the speed of his next attack at Talus. Sensing his intention Lenora simply turned off one side of her weapon and spun under the blade. Talus anticipated her tactic and aggressively struck out. Mezem used all his strength to stop the fatal stab at his throat. He was defenseless as Lenora finished her spin and reigniting the blade, drove it through his back. The blade burst from his chest, stopping only a hair's breadth from Talus' armored chest.

Lenora wrenched her blade from Mezem's body and ducked under Talus' unnecessary blow that severed Mezem's head.  
Talus and Lenora simultaneously powered down their weapons and without a word exited the warehouse.

Anise was still standing exactly where Lenora saw her last. Movement just passed the dead soldiers turned Talus' and Lenora's head. Graven regained consciousness. His body was riddled with burn marks and parts of his robe were smoldering. He crawled towards them in obvious pain.

"Darth Talus," Graven begged with his hands together then he crawled closer to them. "Please, you must listen to me," he said with a hoarse voice.

Talus glared down at him. Lenora circled the Sith to stand behind him. Her defenses were up. She wasn't about to let him hit her with whatever that was again.

"Do you really think you have anything to say worth listening to?" Talus said in an icy tone. Graven shrunk lower on his knees, ignoring Norah Kae entirely.

"Yes, just think of how much use I could be to you. The plots I know of, the contacts I have."

"All of which you've used against me."

"This was politics, Darth Talus, nothing more. I was forced to choose. I thought I had sided with the winner. I was wrong. It is you who will be victorious. You will be on the Dark Council. Use me, I beg you."

"Is your loyalty so fickle, Graven?"

"My loyalty is to the strong. In this it is unwavering."

Talus turned his back on him and thought for a moment. He wanted to kill Graven, obviously, but he did have an enormous amount of information. Not that he could trust anything Graven would give him. The thought of locking Graven in a cell to bleed him for information and kill him at the first sign of falsehood was pleasing. It was risky, perhaps too risky.

"That's a tough call Graven. I can think of few people who deserve death more than you."

"I understand but this is emotion talking, Darth Talus. Logic must prevail. I'm more valuable to you alive."

"I will let my apprentice decide, if she…," Talus' words were cut off by the sound of Lenora's lightsaber ending Graven's existence.

Talus turned around to see Graven's corpse collapse onto the floor.

"That was rather decisive."

" _He's a Sith. The Sith are my enemy_ ," Lenora declared.

"Naturally."

Talus boarded the shuttle. Anise wouldn't move so Lenora lifted her up and carried her onto the shuttle. The pilot and co-pilot met Talus near the entrance. They tried to explain they were not part of the plot. They didn't get much of an explanation out before a single slice from Talus' blade ended both their lives. Lenora didn't react. She just put Anise down and moved to the cockpit to fly the shuttle back to base. Talus called ahead and ordered the arrest of his chief of security. Talus would handle the interrogation himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Dorian followed his escort down a well lit corridor. He was dressed in street clothes and kept his lightsaber in a small bag slung over his shoulder. He had to pass as a civilian. Travel was more difficult on Balmorra than his last visit. The Empire had increased its presence around the space port and outside in the streets of Sobrik as well. It was looking more like a police state. A Jedi wasn't welcome by the civilians and certainly not among the Imperial soldiers. He stayed alert in case a Sith was nearby but so far his luck held up.

His escort was a teenage girl dressed like a generic street tough no more than fifteen years old. She kept her hair short and rolled up the sleeves of a dirty t-shirt.

"Right here," she said nodding at the door.

"Ok, thank you, again," Dorian offered.

The teen held out a hand expecting a tip. Dorian flushed and patted down his pockets searching for something he knew wasn't there.

"Sorry," he said meekly, "I didn't bring any cash. I thought the fee I paid to get this far covered all that. Sorry."

She stared Dorian up and down. He had an innocent face so she didn't take the lack of money as a deliberate insult but she was disappointed none the less. She exhaled loudly and left shaking her head. Dorian felt bad but he couldn't think of a way to help the situation. He just let himself in the door.

He expected to walk into an apartment but the room he stepped into looked more like an office than a living room. There was a couch but it had a distinct executive appearance. The Chiss that occupied the room was fixing himself a drink behind a small bar in one corner of the room.

"Come on in, kid. Nice to see you again," Morgon greeted his Jedi guest.

Dorian closed the door tightly and walked close to the bar. Morgon kept his back to Dorian busy with his task.

"Want something? No charge," Morgon said tossing a glance and a smile over his shoulder.

"No thank you," Dorian answered.

"Suit yourself."

"Moved your operation out of the cantina, I see," Dorian said trying to mask his nervousness in small talk.

"Yeah, well, things are getting rough around here. Can't really find any privacy in any public space nowadays."

Morgon motioned to the couch and came out from behind the bar carrying two drinks.

"Let's sit over here," he said.

Dorian followed and they both sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I said I didn't want anything," Dorian said noticing the glasses.

"I know. Did you change your mind or something?"

Morgon put both glasses on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Dorian shook his head.

"The Jedi seem to be coming to me more and more. I'm starting to forget which side I'm supposed to be on."

"I figured you were on your own side."

"That's true. But you know, someone has to pay your salary."

"So Imperial Intelligence still pays you?"

"What are we, girlfriends?"

Dorian looked confused by the question.

"You know the drill. Money first, questions later."

Dorian shifted nervously in his seat. He slid his backpack off his shoulder and let it to fall into his lap. He reached very slowly for a datapad stored inside.

"About that," he said still searching.

"Ten thousand and I'll listen to your question."

"It was five last time," Dorian pointed out, "and we were interrupted. Didn't really get much."

"I gave you good information. The discount was because I couldn't haggle with a band of kidnappers gunning for me. I'm nice and secure at the moment."

Dorian pushed a button to display 225 credits. Morgon sipped his drink staring at the screen over the glass rim.

"Is that a joke?" Morgon asked flatly.

"No, it's all I have."

"Jedi are taking that vow of poverty pretty seriously. Times must be hard in the Republic."

"This visit isn't exactly sanctioned by the Jedi Council. More of a personal thing. This is all I could put together. That's a lot of money for me."

"I'm sure it is. To you. Now I'm really glad you didn't take me up on that drink. As it is you've only wasted some of my time, which I happen to have a lot of. It's been nice catching up, but if you don't mind…"

"Just hear me out," Dorian pleaded. "I'm not trying to take down the Empire here. I just have a few questions and you're the only one I think might be able to answer them."

Morgon studied Dorian for a few moments.

"Tell you what. If it's not a big deal I'll answer what I can. You can keep your credits. But you owe me one."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Nothing big, I'm not looking to take down the Republic or anything. I understand you're spending a lot of time on Coruscant these days."

"How do you know that?" Dorian asked with surprise.

"I know things, remember? That's why you're here."

"Yeah, but about me? That's kind of creepy. You're spying on me?"

"No. Well, I am a spy now that you mention it. I spy on the Republic. Coruscant is the heart of the Republic so I tend to keep an eye on it. I also keep casual contact with past clients. Never know when they might come back."

Dorian took an uneasy deep breath.

"I'll owe you what?"

"Well let's say I needed to come to Coruscant one day, or more likely a good friend of mine did. He could use a ride. Maybe a local to point out a nice restaurant, how to avoid the authorities, things like that."

"I'm not going to do anything illegal or anything that would help the Empire."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Morgon said with an exaggerated pained expression. "What do you take me for? This would be strictly personal business. Legal business, of course."

"I'm not so sure."

"Hey, I may never need the favor. Besides you could always say no. Just trying to, you know…one hand washes the other."

"Ok, if it's nothing illegal and not helping the Empire, then ok, you can ask a favor of me. One."

"Good. One more thing. I'm gonna ask you some questions too. You have to answer those. This is a two way exchange. You probably know something that would be useful to me without even being aware of it. That's more valuable than credits anyway."

"If it's not information that you could use to hurt the Jedi or the Republic, then I'll answer."

"Agreed. What do you want to know?" Morgon asked taking another sip.

"Well, it's about Darth Talus."

"Him again? What is the obsession the Jedi have with him?"

"It's not an obsession."

"What about him?" Morgon asked, bored with the conversation already and looking for a way out of it.

"I met his apprentice. She said something I can't quite get my head around."

Morgon put his drink down and leaned a little closer.

"You spoke to his apprentice?"

"Yes."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said I could never kill Talus on Kote. That he had some power there and I'd have to face him someplace else. What is it?"

Morgon leaned back again and ran a hand across his chin.

"What power keeps him alive on Kote?" Morgon asked back for clarification.

"Yeah? What's so special about it that makes him so powerful there. Is there some Sith artifact? Some bond with the planet?"

"Sorry kid, nothing comes to mind."

"Nothing?"

"Nope," he said out loud but dots started connecting in his mind. Sounds like a lie you tell someone to make sure they don't come back. Why would Talus' apprentice let a Jedi leave alive, for one thing, and tell a lie to convince them not to come back?

"How'd you end up on Kote?" Morgon asked.

Dorian looked reluctant to answer so Morgon did for him.

"So you were part of that Jedi excursion on Kote a while back that went so spectacularly bad."

Dorian nodded.

"You know, you and Sesh came to me and I said 'Kalumet.' Did I say Kote? No. Kalumet. You wasted good information to stage a revolt on some useless backwater. I was hoping to see Talus dead and he wasn't even there. You failed me, Jedi."

"It wasn't an assassination attempt," Dorian objected.

"Of course, that's right. Jedi don't do that."

"No."

"Jedi keep getting my hopes up. The first one that came by asking about Talus was, what was his name? Duros. Weird name. Jedi Master. He looked pretty tough too. I thought for sure Talus was dead meat. And he survived. Then you and Sesh come, another Jedi Master. Finally, I think Talus is dead. Yet he's still here."

"And you're still here, on Balmorra, until he's dead."

"Sort of."

"So tell me something I can use. What's this power? What's his weakness?"

"I wish I could tell you. I got nothing. Sorry."

"That's disappointing."

"Look, Kote is a pretty dead place. The native population is really small, ten million at the most, and they're useless. Worth less than the Evocii. It's tough getting any information off the surface. The soldiers stationed there don't go anywhere else. They go on leave like any soldier, and go right back to Kote. None are ever moved to another assignment, ever. There's barely any information coming off that planet. The Empire's written it off already. There's nothing there. No sources. No info. Barely any rumors even. Sorry. If there is something, no one knows about it except Talus, and his Apprentice."

Dorian's eyes dropped and his shoulders sagged.

"What was that girl that came with Duros? Lisa or Lillian…"

"Lenora," Dorian corrected Morgon a little too sharply.

"That was it, Lenora. I remember her. She had spunk. Really easy on the eyes too."

"Yes," Dorian reluctantly agreed.

"I don't mind saying for quite a while I couldn't get her out of my mind. Worked her way into some of my dreams. I don't just mean the sleeping ones either."

"Don't be crass."

"Just saying," Morgon backed off but he could see Dorian getting upset.

"So where is she now? Can you bring her back with you next time? I wouldn't mind getting to see her again."

"She's…passed away."

"Oh, sorry. What a waste. Oh, I get it now," Morgon said acting like he just figured it out. "You were kind of sweet on this girl. She goes after Talus and gets herself dead. Now you're after Talus."

"Something like that," Dorian agreed.

"I understand. Unfortunately, I got nothing for you. Talus has no special abilities I'm aware of. He has the same brute strength wherever he is."

Dorian shook his head in disappointment.

"Believe me, Talus has a lot of enemies," Morgon said. "Some very powerful ones too. No one's figured out how to get to him. If you ever do figure it out, you let me know. I'll pay you."

Dorian let a small smile find its way onto his face before quickly fading into a frown. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Neither could think of a way to continue the conversation.

"Well, I guess you don't have much information for me either after all," Morgan started abruptly. "Why don't we just call this a wash. Don't worry too much about that favor. If I call, don't feel too obligated. I know you didn't really get anything from me."

Morgon stood up and Dorian followed suit. They shook hands and then walked together towards the door. Morgon opened it and Dorian walked out.

"Sorry about your girlfriend," Morgon offered.

"Just my friend," Dorian corrected him.

"Right. I forgot the whole Jedi thing for a second. War is a tough business. We all lose people we care about."

"Thanks," Dorian said and pulled his bag over his shoulder and started back to the space port.

Morgon closed the door tightly and walked back to the bar to pour himself another drink. He called an underling on his comlink.

"Yes, sir?"

"Book a transport to Dromund Kaas," Morgon declared with a smile on his face.

"For you?" the voice replied with surprise.

"Yup. I have some news that can only be delivered in person. I'm not taking my ship. It has to be low key."

"Ok. I'll take care of it. Give me, say, three hours."

"You got it."

The link cut off.

"Lenora, huh?" he said to himself, "Sorry kid, but she's not quite dead." 


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks passed Anise faded away again. She was most animated when Talus and his Sith were on Kote, walking and talking almost the entire day. After her burst of activity rescuing Talus she shut down completely for almost a week. She would come out of it for an hour or so and fade off again.

Lenora took her into the meditation chamber as a habit. Having her close by helped her concentrate when trying to learn new Force abilities. Anise would sometimes come partially out of a trance and help reinforce Lenora's abilities. Not often, but enough to make it worth the small effort to carry her around just in case.

Lenora picked her up and carried her into the meditation chamber. She put her gently on the floor and then started to approach the holocrons in the back of the room. Almost as soon as she turned her back Anise started walking around. Lenora glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah, you're back with us I see," Lenora said.

Anise just blinked at her and shrugged.

"Where were you?" Lenora asked moving back toward the holocrons.

"I was visiting my family," Anise answered.

Lenora started at the sound of Anise's voice.

"Really? That sounds fun."

"It was OK."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come back."

"I suppose."

Lenora's attention was on the holocrons but part of her just wanted to encourage Anise to stay in the moment. She continued the small talk.

"How did you get back? Did you fly a ship yourself or hire a pilot?"

Lenora didn't know what kind of answer to expect but there wasn't one. She turned back again and saw Anise kneeling on the floor with her face distorted as her mind tried to work out the answer. She couldn't remember coming back. Or how she came back, or why. Her face frowned and her eyes welled with tears. Lenora felt guilty for bursting her delusion.

"I'm sorry, Anise," she offered in consolation.

Anise squeezed her eyes shut and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I want to go home," she pleaded. She sounded so sad Lenora's own eyes teared up in sympathy.

"I don't think you can."

Anise sniffled and wiped some of her tears away with a sleeve.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

Lenora knew the feeling. She didn't want to be here anymore either. At least she knew when she could go back. Anise could never go back. She started to move closer to Anise to offer her a hug. It was the natural response but as she approached Anise's tears stopped. The sadness seemed to melt away and she was gone again.

Lenora just shook her head and turned her attention back to the holocrons. She knelt in front of them. Through quiet meditation and manipulation of the Force one of the Sith holocrons opened. A holographic image of the gatekeeper appeared. The elderly woman was the same from the Jedi holocron, this time shrouded in a dark robe. Lenora had opened them all a long time ago. Her curiosity proved to be overpowering and she had to open them to confirm Anise's casual observation that all three were made by the same person. She had to know if Arren Kae really died, as the Jedi holocron's gatekeeper stated, or if she became someone else.

When the holocron opened the woman did not introduce herself to Lenora as a Sith. She was something different. Neither Jedi nor Sith. Someone with contempt for both. It was in their shared abhorrence for the Sith that they formed a bond, that she sought knowledge.

"Ah," the gatekeeper muttered with some satisfaction. "Your mind is a fortress."

"My mind is my own, as it should be," Lenora retorted with the same satisfaction.

"And so I have nothing to offer you. You must make a request."

Lenora smiled inside. Each time she had accessed the holocron the gatekeeper would begin speaking immediately. It could sense her thoughts through the Force and begin a lesson or ask questions for clarification. This was the first time that it knew nothing of her intentions.

"I need to mask more than my thoughts. I need to hide my alignment with the Force as well, or even my Force sensitivity."

"From the Sith, or from the Jedi?"

"From both. From the Sith," she immediately corrected herself. "I mean, from whoever. Does it matter?"  
"It does not."

"Good."

"The lesson begins like all of them do, with a thought. The Force is your tool. It is the source of your power and of your weakness. It is yours to command to manipulate the world around you. And unchecked, it is a source of entry into your very soul, that you may be manipulated by others. Bend its will to yours. Make it your slave and your power will be unlimited. Compel it to project what you wish to project. To appear as you wish to appear. I can teach you this power. With it I walked among the Jedi and Sith. I shielded my presence so even when their eyes fell upon me they could not see. I became as invisible. The greatest Jedi Master, the most powerful Lords of the Sith, could perceive me only as I desired them to. This is what you wish to learn? Then listen to me…"


	12. Chapter 12

Lenora's speeder glided just above the tree line. She was concerned about this trip. Nezi was two days early. That had never happened before. The Aurodium camp would not have enough people to load her ship. It may have to spend a day or two on the surface for a full load. The prospect was dangerous. The rules were clear. Land and leave quickly. Nezi had some explaining to do.

The instruments of the speeder confused Lenora as it approached the crater. Nezi's ship had landed at the wrong location, off by more than a mile. Concern morphed to alarm. She made a few laps around the freighter at slow speed. She didn't see anything or anyone outside. Her instruments offered no insight.

The speeder came to a rest near Nezi's freighter. Lenora took a few more looks around before exiting her vessel on guard.

As she approached the freighter the cargo door opened and a figure walked down the ramp. It was not Nezi.  
The figure was of a man in bulky armor, his species hidden behind a helmet with a full face shield. The armor was a two toned metallic blue. Blasters adorned both of his hips. Around his waist was a belt crowded with slots and gadgets and a small rocket launcher was mounted on one shoulder. Lenora could not sense a Force user nearby. For all his weaponry, this was a mere man.

The two approached each other, each walking about the same distance from their vessels. The man's armor clanked against the hard dirt. Lenora's steps were silent. The air was still and her cape stayed close against her skin. She wore black leather leggings and a low cut shirt. As she walked she pushed her cape over her shoulder exposing the long double-bladed lightsaber hilt. They both stopped when about twenty yards separated them.

"Not who you were expecting?" the armored figure yelled across the short distance. His voice was raised but the helmet's electronics did the bulk of the work of amplifying it.

" _Where is she?_ " Lenora shouted back, her voicebox handling the amplification for her.

"Inside."

" _Get her_."

"No."

Lenora drew her weapon and lit up both violet blades. The bounty hunter drew one pistol in his left hand but held it pointing at the ground. She knew she could cover the distance between them before he could raise his weapon but she didn't want him dead, she needed information.

With the click of a button on his wrist an energy shield engulfed his figure. Then he fired a missile at Norah Kae from a wrist mounted rocket launcher.

Lenora raised her hand and used the Force in an attempt to deflect it away. She seized the projectile mid-air and directed it straight into the ground halfway across. On impact with the ground it exploded in a flash of light. Her eyes were caught open and she was completely blinded by the flash.

She sensed two more projectiles leaving the hunter directed to pass to her immediate right and left along with several blaster bolts coming right for her. She sent a wave of energy away from her body hoping to knock the grenades away as her saber deflected all of the bolts into the ground. The two sonic charges detonated after their sudden change in direction. The sonic waves burst both her eardrums and as the pressure waves hit both inner ears she completely lost her balance. She fell backwards flat on her back.

The hunter never let up. Already he fired two more grenades at his wounded target. She was now blind and deaf and could barely sense them approach. She managed to get to her feet and sent another wave forward but the grenades were never intended to reach her. They both burrowed into the ground a few feet in front of her and exploded.  
Shrapnel, dirt, and rocks tore her pants and legs into ribbons and the concussive blast sent her backwards to the floor again.

Before she hit the ground Lenora launched her lightsaber at the hunter. The blade was moving so quickly he didn't even see the blades until it hit his energy shield. The saber and the shield went out in a flash of light.  
He drew both pistols and fired rapidly. Without the saber in hand to defend herself she had to roll away from each one. The hunter's shoulder cannon fired dozens of darts over her head. Each popped dispersing a green mist.  
Taking a moment to concentrate mid-roll she sent a Force Push at her adversary. The blast hit him center mass with a metallic thud, forcing the air from his lungs with a loud grunt and taking him completely off his feet and sending both of his pistols flying away from him. The armor made a racket hitting the ground and his body cut a groove into the dirt. He managed to keep his head up focusing on Norah Kae's location. With the small lapse in offense from the hunter Lenora could take a second to summon her saber back to her hand. Then she noticed a foul smell and taste in her mouth.

She Force Leaped out of the green air and towards the hunter. He was still laying on his back waiting for her. Her saber reached her hand at the apex of the leap and ignited. The hunter fired an elecronet and then tried to roll away.  
Lenora managed one swipe at the hunter that caught his shoulder with a loud electrified spark before the net engulfed her. She dropped her saber and landed hard on one shoulder. She tried to stand but the net pulled tighter and she fell back down. The net shocked her body and burned where it made contact with the skin. Trying to move made the pain magnify.

The hunter rolled on top of her and slammed another dart into her thigh. She barely noticed the tip break the skin before feeling the effects of the sedative.


	13. Chapter 13

Lenora's eyes blinked open. She recognized the inside of Nezi's ship. The drugs had left her groggy but the effects were fading. It felt like only a few minutes had passed since she lost consciousness. There was no way to be sure. She tried to move her arms and realized they were bound together behind her back. She was lying on a hard surface like a workbench. She looked around and saw her lightsaber on a table across the room.

"She's awake, Ril," a female voice said.

Lenora managed to raise her head and saw a middle aged woman standing in the doorway. Lenora couldn't place the accent. The hunter stepped into the room behind the woman. He was still in his armor but had ditched the helmet and shoulder cannon. His face was a veil of scars with an artificial implant where his right eye should have been indicating a long and violent career.

"Well, so she is," he acknowledged in a loud raspy voice as he chewed. He carried a bowl of bite sized pieces of some food item she couldn't identify and impaled them one by one with a small knife shoving them into his face. Lenora didn't say anything. She was surprised to still be alive.

"Hope you don't mind my eating," he continued. "I like to celebrate a victory. Do you want one?"

Lenora took a deep breath before answering.

" _No._ "

"Suit yourself," he answered as he took a seat in front of Lenora and stabbed another. "You were out for a quite a few hours there. I must have overestimated your resistance to poisons. Either that, or you breathed in more than I realized. I was afraid you might not wake up at all."

Lenora tried to center herself. She didn't feel like the ship was moving and was pretty sure she was still on Kote. She could still smell terrestrial air. The effect of the drug was fading fast and her mind cleared enough to control the Force. She stretched out to feel her surroundings. A burning pain pierced her skull. She stopped but the pain continued to grow. The hunter watched her face scrunch up in agony and laughed. She had to let a brief cry out before the pain finally started to fade.

"I guess she noticed that device on her head," he said to his companion. The two laughed together.

She did notice a weight and pressure around her head, something foreign like she was wearing a headband.

"No clue how that works but it does. I acquired it some years back. The guy says it basically cuts you off from the Force. Kind of levels the playing field a little bit."

Lenora started to panic. She was cut off. She felt hollow and silent like never before. She tried to pull her hands apart but she couldn't break the metal bands. She kept trying to pull and thrashed around on the bench in a flurry of panicked energy.

" _What do you want?_ " she asked as calmly as she could after settling down.

Rilkor took another bite.

"I want you to die, so I can get paid."

" _I can pay you. I have money_."

"You can't afford me. Besides, I always complete my contracts. Now if you want me to kill the guy who put a bounty on you, I'll take that contract too. You'll have to pay in advance, of course."

" _Then why haven't you killed me already?_ "

"Anxious to die?"

Lenora took another try at breaking the bonds.

"You see," Rilkor continued, handing his bowl to his companion, "I'm paid to kill you but it doesn't matter how you die or how long it takes. Nezi told me there would be a whole load of raw Aurodium waiting for us. I was thinking I'd wait for that shipment as a nice little bonus. I saw the mine coming in but it didn't seem ready. Maybe she lied about the day. I'll deal with her later."

The bounty hunter worked one glove off.

"You see, I kind of specialize in you Force sensitive types. Very lucrative contracts. Not a lot of competition out there. Some will go after a Jedi figuring if they fail they can always surrender. It takes someone special to go after a Sith. It's win or die.  
"People don't realize, when it comes to killing the Force users, it's not as hard as you'd think, which is good for me. Now I have to admit, I really thought you had me there for a second."

He pointed a blackened shoulder at Lenora.

"I mean that's about as close to death as I've ever been. That's Mandalorian Iron. Almost went all the way through with one strike. And before that, when you threw that saber at me, I've never seen a lightsaber travel so fast. I never even saw it until it shorted out my shield. All I saw was the hilt hit the ground. I'm ashamed to say it, but if that net missed I think you would have beat me. It was that close. You have my respect."

Rilkor stood and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her into a sitting position. She turned facing him with her feet over the side of the table. She finally looked down and noticed the bloody mess the grenade had made of her legs. Rilkor loosened the clasp holding the voicebox over her throat.

"Now, let's see what we have here," he said as he found the correct corner that would release the mask and let it fall onto her tattered lap and slide onto the floor. He held her by the chin and turned her head side to side.

"Well look at that. You got one side all pretty and the other side all ugly looking. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's things being all uneven."

His hand slid to the back of her head and gripped her by the hair. With his still armored fist he punched her in the face repeatedly on the side opposite her scar. The hits were not hard but the joints in the metal glove around his knuckles and fingers cut into her skin with every impact. She squeezed her eye tight to protect it as best she could and just waited until he was satisfied with the damage he was doing.

He stopped hitting her and turned her head side to side again admiring his work. Lenora partially opened her eye and tried to blink the blood out of it enough to see.

"There. Now both sides are pretty."

Rilkor and his companion laughed together. Then he sat back in his chair and took his bowl back and started eating again.

"I bet you're feeling pretty helpless right about now."

She squirmed on the table trying to work her hands free or at least feel if there was any give in her restraints. There wasn't.

"Good. I want you to feel that. That's how most people feel in your presence. Not a good feeling, is it?"

Lenora took another look around the room. Her eyes fell on her lightsaber. She thought to give the Force another try. Rilkor leaned closer to Norah Kae and slapped her hard with a bloodstained armored hand.

"Answer me!"

The impact opened another gash on her face and knocked her back flat on the bench. She shook the hair from her face.

"No, it isn't," she managed to say with a weak voice.

"Better. Now sit up again."

She pulled herself back up into a sitting position.

"Let me tell you why I hate the Sith so much."

"Oh boy, this again. I'll see you later," Rilkor's companion said as she left for the cockpit.

"I was in your place a long time ago. So I know exactly what you're feeling. But there's worse. There was this Sith I did a job for. It didn't go as planned. Turns out torturing me wasn't punishment enough for him. Made me sit there and watch as he tortured my son to death. Then my wife. He left me alive so I could relive that every day of my life. I thought about killing myself for a while but I decided I had to at least try for my revenge. I hunted this Sith across the galaxy. It took me years but I found him. And I killed him. I didn't know what to do after that. Well, word got around about it and before you know it I was getting unbelievable offers to kill other Sith. Money that you can't imagine. The irony is, most of my clients are Sith. Do you believe it? The money is great and everything. Truth is, I'd do it for free. I killed my first one too fast. I'll never make that mistake again."

"I understand how you feel," Lenora answered calmly in her normal accent.

"Do you?" Rilkor asked incredulously.

"I hate the Sith also. But I'm not a Sith. I'm a Jedi."

Rilkor laughed out loud.

"Do I sound Imperial? The mask and voicebox are a disguise."

"It's a lousy Republic accent. You'll have to work on it."

"It's not fake. This is how I sound."

"I have to admit, this is a new one. I like to hear the bargains and the begging before you all die. I could write a book with the whoppers I heard. You get an A for originality."

"My name is Lenora Cyntesa. I'm pretending to be a Sith. I've never killed anyone except Sith and a few Imperial soldiers. I certainly never tortured anyone."

"Lenora, huh?"

"Yes," she said as calmly as she could.

"Well stand up, Lenora."

She carefully slid off the bench onto her feet.

"Stand in the corner right there and face me."

Lenora took the few steps and turned around.

"I can help you," she offered him.

"Yes?"

Rilkor dropped his knife into the bowl and in one smooth motion grabbed the pistol from his hip, fired a shot into her midsection and returned the pistol to his side. The blaster bolt ripped into Lenora's abdomen with an explosion of plasma and light. She doubled over and fell onto her knees and then over into the fetal position except for her arms still bound behind her. She couldn't breathe. The pain was tolerable but she knew she was hurt, bad. The panic returned with abandon.

"Let me see," Rilkor said, standing over her. She was afraid to straighten out, that her position was the only thing keeping her organs inside. Rilkor pulled her onto her back and she slowly let her legs drop. She couldn't believe the size of the hole in her stomach.

"That's not good," he said.

Lenora fell down flat gasping for air.

"You must of flinched. I was trying to catch you on the other side. We call that in the business a 'kill shot.' That's gonna kill you too quick. That's a bummer."

"Listen," she said between shallow breaths. "It's not too late. You can get me to a medbay. I swear I am a Jedi. We can still fix this."

Rilkor took his seat again and continued eating.

"I don't know," he said. "Looks pretty bad to me. I don't think you're gonna make it."

"Please, just take me back to the base."

"I can't cash in without your body, now can I? You're out of luck, kiddo. You sure you don't want a piece? This is really good."


	14. Chapter 14

Rilkor choked on his food and jumped from his chair when he saw the small red-headed alien standing in the doorway. How could she have gotten onto the ship without anyone noticing? He backed away from her and put his back against the wall. Lenora was surprised also, yet seeing Anise standing there gave her a glimmer of hope.  
Anise stood there staring at Lenora. She looked confused and just blinked. Anise took a few steps towards her, took a quick look around the room, made eye contact with Rilkor, and then looked back at Lenora.

"My apprentice, Rilkor," Lenora tried to bluff returning to the fake Imperial accent. She didn't know how to get Anise to react. She was here but still seemed incoherent, unable to understand what was happening.  
The bounty hunter took a step closer to Anise. She ignored his advance.

"You still have leverage. Release me and tell me who hired you. Then you may leave with your life."

Rilkor slowly pulled a knife from his belt. Anise didn't react. Then he pulled a pistol. Still no reaction.

"This is your only chance, hunter."

"Why hasn't she killed me yet?"

"Anxious to die?"

Rilkor just waited. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Anise stepped closer till she was standing over Lenora. She didn't seem to notice the hole in her stomach or the ever expanding puddle of red she was lying in.

Rilkor kept moving closer until he was standing over Anise. He waved his hand with the knife in front of her face. All she did was take another look around the room and back at Lenora.

"Ha!" Rilkor exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

He poked Anise in the shoulder with the blaster and she just got down on her knees next to Lenora and leaned over her face. Lenora closed her eyes as the hope drained away.

"Some apprentice you got there. I guess she just came to watch you die too. This is something, huh? I gotta write this one down or something. No one's gonna believe this."

Rilkor put his pistol back in its holster and started to move away.

"Don't," Lenora said suddenly.

"Don't what?" Rilkor said turning back to her.

"Please, don't kill her. She's all I have left."

"You don't say."

Lenora let the tears come finally.

"You've already killed me. I know, I feel numb. I'm dying."

"That's for sure."

"She didn't do anything to you. She's not a Sith. Just please, let her go. She's like a daughter to me. Give me your word that when I pass, you'll let her go. I beg you."

"Wow. I've never seen a Sith cry before. I'm touched. I mean, most of them beg. But never cry. Especially not for someone else."

"Please."

"I've never seen a Sith care about anyone. This is surprising," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, since you put it that way."

Rilkor leaned over Anise and put his knife to her throat.

"If you care that much, I can think of nothing better than for your last vision to be her blood spraying all over your face."

Rilkor pulled on the knife. To Lenora's surprise the blade penetrated Anise's skin. A line of red formed under the knife before Anise finally grabbed Rilkor's wrist. She pushed the knife away. He tried to overpower her and pull the knife back into her neck but he couldn't budge her arm. He stared in astonishment at this tiny thin arm that had turned into a statue he couldn't budge.

Anise twisted his arm pointing the blade towards him and slammed it into his chest, piercing his armor. Then she flung him by the arm into the wall headfirst. The sound of breaking bones and crushed metal echoed throughout the empty freighter.

"I'm not cleaning that up, Ril!" The hunter's companion shouted from the cockpit, "What the hell are you doing in there?"

Lenora didn't bother trying to stand. She slid on the floor over to the legs of the workbench. She used the edge of the square leg to try to force the headband off. She had to alternate moving each side a small amount. The junction points were cutting her skin and pulling out hair but it was moving. A final bit of effort and the piece came off.

It was like removing a blindfold. Immediately her senses returned and she could feel the world around her. She could feel Anise's presence. She felt a distant and fleeting sense of panic subsiding. She pictured where her lightsaber was. She rolled onto her side and summoned the hilt into her hands.

Rilkor's companion entered just in time to see the hilt fly across the room and a single blade ignite cutting through her bonds. Lenora propped herself up on one elbow and pointed the saber with the other hand at the woman.

"Don't move," she ordered.

The woman froze.

"Tell me where Nezi is."

"She…she's here. In another compartment."

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"Get her and bring her to me, now."

"Whatever you say. She's right here. Look, I'm just the help, you know. I just pilot the ship and do paperwork, and, you know, things like that."

"NOW," Lenora shouted.

The woman ran from the room. Anise started to wander around the cabin. Lenora slid over to her mask on the floor and put it on over her bloodied face and the voicebox too.

The woman returned with Nezi. Nezi could barely stand on her own. Her face was badly beaten. Both eyes were nearly swollen shut, and her once green skin was more purple with bruising. The skin on her arms showed signs of being repeatedly burned and electrocuted. She was broken mentally, in a state of mind Lenora hadn't felt since she met Nabrina almost two years ago.

"Here she is, a little banged up but safe and sound."

Nezi was still too terrified to speak but she looked pleased to see Norah Kae alive.

"Now, we can work something out. I had nothing to do with what happened to her."

A lie. Lenora sensed it immediately.

"I can tell you anything and everything I know. No need to do anything, you know, rash. I bet you want to know who hired Rilkor right there. I can tell you that."

Another lie.

"All you gotta do is let me, you know, just…"

Lenora threw her lightsaber at the woman so fast it passed completely through her chest and melted itself into the wall behind her. It stayed suspended in the wall for a second before starting to sink as the metal liquefied around it. The woman fell to her knees with a surprised expression and then slumped over on her face.

Nezi dropped to her knees next to Lenora and began crying.

"I couldn't resist anymore, my lord. Please, forgive me. I had to tell them everything."

" _Nezi, you have to get me back to the base. Fly me back to the base. Quickly._ "

Nezi picked her head up and saw the gaping wound in Lenora's stomach and gasped.

" _You're forgiven, Nezi. Please. Hurry_."

"Of course, my lord. Right away."

Nezi rushed to the cockpit as fast as she could. Her legs were unsteady and she fell several times before getting into the pilot's chair. She sealed the doors and took off for the spaceport in Tesor. She called ahead to have a doctor meet her vessel.


	15. Chapter 15

Lenora spent two days in intensive care. Her liver could not be salvaged and had to be replaced. About half of her small intestine was obliterated. Since there was not enough left to allow for proper digestion it too was replaced. The abdominal muscles were repaired somewhat but she was told it would take about a month before she was strong enough to start training them again. The wounds to her face were superficial and the scarring would be minimal. She had lost a lot skin off of her thighs and shins from the grenades and what was left attached was severely burned. It was easier to just remove most of the skin that was left behind. An artificial skin was placed around the front of her legs. As her natural skin repaired and grew back it would replace the artificial. It would take a few months for that process to complete.

Nabrina stayed at Norah's side for the duration of her stay in the hospital. Lenora found her presence reassuring. Anise would wander in from time to time and sit on the bed not speaking.

Norah Kae's last order before being whisked off of Nezi's ship was to allow Nezi to leave the planet immediately and no search was to be done of Kote. All the assailants had been killed. The only inquiry authorized was of the bounty hunter. She wanted to know his name and who hired him. She left the headband that had blocked her connection to the Force and all of the hunter's poisons and sedatives with Nezi.

On the third day she had the strength to walk under her own power so she returned to her chambers in Tesor. Talus was in her room waiting for her. Lenora move gingerly around the room. She wanted to stand to speak with him but it was too much of an effort. She carefully took a seat on the couch.

"Quite an ordeal you had," Talus started.

She didn't answer with words. She just made eye contact and looked away. She wasn't sure if he found the Aurodium or not. Or if he had pushed to get an idea of what Nezi's ship was doing on Kote.

"I take it that was your first run-in with a Mandalorian?" he asked.

"I didn't know what he was."

"He was a bounty hunter. One of the best. It's impressive you're still alive."

"Do you know who hired him?"

"Yes."

Lenora's eyebrows raised. He offered no more information.

"Who?"

"My enemies."

"Why are _your_ enemies trying to kill _me_?"

"They are trying to harm me. You prevented their last assassination attempt. They are plotting more and want you out of the picture. You're an unknown, one they underestimated last time."

"Well, I'll live if that's what you came to see."

Talus often found Lenora's thought process confusing.

"I know. I was fully briefed on your condition."

"So why are you here then?"

"We must travel to Korriban."

Lenora's stomach sank.

"Korriban?"

"There is nothing to discuss. I'm only here to collect you. I have my ship in orbit to take us there."

"What if I'm discovered as a Jedi?"

"It is most unusual for Darth Vengean to specifically request an Apprentice make the trip. It's possible neither of us return."

"Then why go?"

"Disobedience is certain death. Going gives us a chance to survive however remote. A chance to live is always the better choice. There is no victory in death. Anise will be in orbit over the planet. She will be able to disguise your presence even from that distance. It will have to be enough."

"But I can't fight. I just started walking today. I need time."

"There is none. Change your clothes if you wish. We are leaving now."


	16. Chapter 16

An Imperial shuttle drifted to the surface just outside the Academy on Korriban. When the door opened Norah Kae was the first to emerge. All eyes of the people surrounding the spaceport fixed on her. She had a barely there strip of deep purple material with etched black lines stretched across her chest to masquerade as a top. Her black skirt made of a thin light silk sat just above her pelvis so low it seemed an abrupt turn would cause it to drop around her ankles. A thin transparent band over the skirt served as a functional anchor for the large double bladed saber hilt, disguised by a purple band of material wrapped twice around her hips. Lace fingerless gloves covered her hands with black and purple material interweaving up to her elbows. Her already pale skin had faded to porcelain under Kote's weak sun. The black masquerade mask now covered scars on both sides of her face. The tassels tickled her neck in the gentle breeze. Bright red lipstick colored her lips to the same shade as the hair cascading down her back nearly to her waistline.

She was a striking image. With so little of her body covered she invited stares from all. Every outline of muscle was on display from the well defined obliques to the thin chiseled triceps. She was an image of feminine fitness and power.

Also on display were the scars. She was unsure if such a display would make her seem weak or accentuate her strength. Her back, and to a lesser extent her front, torso was still pockmarked with scar tissue from Talus' Force Lightning torture sessions. From under the purple top the surgeon's incision protruded several inches to the north and south. The skin on her lower abdomen was a different color and elasticity than her natural skin, indicating the invasive surgery that was necessary to implant the artificial organs that kept her alive.

Lenora looked up to see the capital ship she had come down from but she could not tell which was hers. The sky overhead was littered with Imperial Dreadnoughts. She laughed when she thought about all the wasted fuel to keep so many capital ships in low orbit. It was as if each Sith Lord needed to make sure all saw his personal vessel and so a competition created lower and lower orbits until finally a half dozen Dreadnoughts hovered in the atmosphere.  
Korriban felt like a dead planet. The air was completely dry. No plant life could be seen anywhere. There were people all around, soldiers and young acolytes, but their presence felt foreign, like intruders on the surface. The background sensation coming from the planet itself was only death and the Dark Side. She had never sensed the Dark Side so profoundly before and it took a second to steady her mind.

Darth Talus followed her off the shuttle a few seconds into her meditation. He had on a charcoal gray suit of armor very similar to what he was wearing when Lenora first met him two years ago. A simple black hooded robe covered the armor. He stepped passed her and descended the ramp. Lenora obediently followed him a full pace back, pausing for a moment before allowing her boot to step off the metal ramp onto the tainted ground of Korriban itself.

The area around the landing pad was not overly crowded. About a dozen soldiers could be seen standing in twos at various posts. The bulk of the population was made up of young, and some not so young, Sith. The acolytes were all dressed in similar plain outfits. Without quite qualifying as a uniform it was clear new acolytes were given the same clothing and a few found ways to augment the outfits. Those acolytes with some rank stood out with more elaborate robes or more aggressive combat suits.

An apprentice approached Darth Talus from the academy. He approached at such an angle that Norah Kae was completely hidden by the girth of Talus. He stopped in front of Talus and bowed deeply. Lenora stepped out from behind him. The apprentice started at her appearance and after changing his position to face her offered another bow. Lenora looked away from him impatiently.

"My Lord, Darth Talus," the apprentice said with the deepest respect. "Darth Vengean sent me to meet you. He wishes you to appear before him immediately upon your arrival, alone."

Lenora suppressed a nervous energy that stirred at the word 'alone.' She thought the whole scene felt contrived. Its purpose was to get her alone, not Talus.

Talus dismissed Norah Kae. He told her to enter the academy and head straight down the main hallway. This would empty into a cantina where she could wait for him to collect her. She accepted the instructions with no visible signs of trepidation and watched Talus leave with the young apprentice with a fear that it may be the last she ever saw of Darth Talus.

She took one more look up in the sky wondering which Dreadnought housed Anise. It was a futile gesture and she just resigned herself to make the short journey into the Sith Academy.

It was only a few paces on the dry ground before her feet were on the metal ramp leading into the academy. Her movements were slow and deliberate. Her core muscles were weak and she was afraid with any sudden movement she would collapse onto the ground. As she ascended the center of the ramp acolytes descending made their way to the sides keeping the furthest distance away from her as a sign of respect. At the top of the ramp the dress of the Sith changed. There were at least six Sith near the entrance that were clearly not students. She could not be sure which were Sith in service of powerful lords or which were in fact instructors. They watched her with some curiosity and with a knowing in their eyes, as if they knew exactly who she was and were gathered here for the sole purpose of seeing her.

Norah Kae glared at any who dared eye contact. They would bow slightly to acknowledge that her challenge was not accepted.

As soon as she entered the academy she was in a short hallway with two Imperial Guards. They immediately dropped to one knee as she entered and lowered their heads as she walked passed. The hallway opened into a main room with incredibly high ceilings with two massive stairways leading to the upper floors. In the center was an enormous obelisk. She blocked out the sensation of dread that emanated from the Sith sculptures and artifacts that decorated the chamber. She could feel Sith holocrons calling her _Jedi_ as if announcing her deception. She chalked it up to her imagination and retreated into her own mind, sealing it off from any prying Force users.

She moved slowly around the obelisk and could finally see the cantina straight ahead of her at the end of a long hallway. She stepped softly across a plush red carpet that lined the path. The academy was busy and her ears were filled with sounds that her mind had to focus on one at a time to decipher. There was the sound of training sabers crashing together that echoed around the chamber that came from somewhere on the second floor. There was a din of conversations that came from all corners. No doubt the sounds of lectures and accusations. The discharge of dark side energy electrified the air. Most difficult to ignore were the constant screams that assaulted her ears. Some were muffled by distance. Some were clear and close by. How many were screams of victims tortured for some crime, and how many came from the acolytes themselves as they trained, was difficult to discern. She studied the reactions of the Sith she passed by or rather to their lack of reaction to the screams of torment. Here, they were little more than the sound of education, like the sliding of chairs along the floor or the drop of a book on a desk.

Lenora took a seat at the first table she saw off to the side near the entrance. The chairs were over-sized and lush. She sank into the luxury of one and leaned back. A slave approached with a tray carrying a glass of water. She placed it in front of Norah Kae and lowered herself until her head was below her patron's.

"What do you wish, my lord?" the slave asked.

" _Solitude_ ," was her curt response and the slave vanished.

Lenora tried her best to block out the sounds of horror that went so unnoticed by the students and servants alike. One series of screams stood out from the others. It was close by. The sound was terrible and even the sex of its source could not be determined from the sheer terror of the screams. They came in waves with the briefest silence before the next earsplitting squeal, too close together for it to be an interrogation. Not enough time to even ask a question let alone wait for a response. The pattern was regular and she could brace herself just before the next squeal of pain and terror erupted.

She listened for some time. They had steadily gotten worse though she hardly thought that was even possible. She had to close her eyes as the next scream assaulted her ears and ended in a wet gargling howl before going silent. After that the screams ended. She tried to keep images of what fate this victim suffered out of her mind. She opened her eyes again and saw a Sith apprentice standing a few paces from her table watching her.

He was young a man, though a few years her senior. His wardrobe was slightly more extravagant than the typical acolyte she saw entering the academy with a training saber suspended across his back. She must have been so lost in her own thoughts she managed to miss his presence. They made social eye contact and then Norah's stare hardened into a challenge. The apprentice looked down and took a step closer to her.

"The prisoners' cells are next door," he offered by way of explanation.

Lenora wondered if she allowed her disturbance to show or if he was merely using that as an ice-breaker. She was confident someone so weak would be unable to penetrate her mind.

" _I don't care_ ," she said, dismissing his words. Her robotic voice startled him.

"I see you haven't eaten yet. The food here is quite good. I could…"

" _Get away from me,_ " she threatened.

The apprentice was undeterred.

"Look, why don't I just sit down," he started towards a seat. Lenora's violet saber flashed into her hand and she stopped his advance by pointing the tip of the blade at his heart. If he finished slipping into the chair the blade would penetrate his chest. He thought for a second of continuing into the chair but he couldn't get a read on this Sith. She might not move the blade away. He let go of the chair and stepped away from the table. Lenora leaned back in her chair keeping the saber pointing at him.

"You can't kill me here," he warned her.

" _I'm sure I could._ "

"Murder is forbidden. You will be executed a moment after my death."

" _How does that help you, exactly?_ "

The apprentice took another step away from her and swallowed hard.

"I was sent to bring you to my master," he admitted with some disappointment. "He said I could try to get any information out of you I could. Obviously I can't get anything, so follow me."

" _Darth Talus ordered me to wait for him here. I'm not moving_ ," she said while putting her saber back on its hook at her side.

"You are on Korriban today because Darth Baras wished it. Your master will know where to find you. Follow me."

So this was it, finally? This is why she was forced to come here, to meet this Darth Baras? The name was familiar but she didn't quite know why. Obviously someone powerful and well connected. There was not much point in refusing. Though she felt like she was marching to her own death she stood up. She looked around at the few people that were in the cantina. They quickly looked away from her gaze.

" _Fine_ ," she said. There was no point in putting it off.

She followed the apprentice out of the cantina. They made their way back to the main room and up the long flight of stairs. There was nothing to hold on to the first half of the staircase and Lenora had to walk very slowly to avoid stumbling. The acolyte was getting annoyed having to wait for her to catch up. He assumed she was stalling, not that she barely had the strength to stand.

After reaching the first landing the stairs turned ninety degrees to the left and she was able to brace herself against the wall the rest of the way. At the top they turned sharply and walked along a balcony looking down on the Academy entrance below and through an entrance on the far wall into a narrow corridor. At the end they stood in an antechamber leading to the office of Darth Baras.


	17. Chapter 17

The apprentice stopped Lenora's progress and then presented himself in the doorway leading to the main room. Lenora couldn't see inside but she could hear a muffled voice speaking sternly. When the voiced stopped the apprentice stepped aside to let four acolytes out. Then he held out a hand instructing her to enter. She acquiesced and stepped in alone. The apprentice retreated from the doorway.  
Lenora was quite shocked at Baras' appearance. He was fat. He was the exact opposite of what she considered a warrior to be. He was under six feet tall and well over three hundred pounds. He wore a robe that fit well around his shoulders but quite snuggly around the rotund waistline. A belt strained to contain his gut and hold a lightsaber hilt. Below the belt the skirt of his robe reached the floor. Armored shoulder pads stuck out at the sides nearly doubling his width again. A helmet covered his head and face. She stared at the slab of metal with a decoration where one eye should be.

"So we meet at last," he said. The voice had a metallic distortion caused by the helmet but was not amplified. Lenora had to concentrate to make out the words. "Come closer," he ordered, "let me get a look at you."

Lenora stepped slowly into the center of the room.

"You are quite the spectacle. Exactly as I suspected."

Baras crossed his arms in front of his chest and stroked his armored chin with one hand sizing her up. She suddenly felt self-conscious at her lack of covering.

"Norah Kae, the anonymous apprentice of Darth Talus," he announced. He turned his back to her and walked behind the large desk at the end of the room. Lenora stepped forward standing between two chairs. She waited for Baras to get comfortable in his seat.

" _Anonymous?_ " she mocked. Baras' head rose suddenly at the sound of the robotic monotone voice and she pictured an eyebrow raised somewhere behind the metal.

"Yes, anonymous. What are you hiding, I wonder?"

" _You wear a mask. What are you hiding?_ "

"My mask announces my identity, it hides nothing. You though…," his voice trailed off into thought.

Lenora sat in one of the chairs and crossed her legs, letting her skirt slide to one side adding a thigh and calf to the already considerable amount of skin showing.

"I see you have never been to this academy before."

" _How do you know that if I am as 'anonymous' as you say?_ "

"You are powerful, young apprentice, but you are a child still. I watched you from the moment you entered the academy. You seal up your thoughts and emotions tightly from those who command the Force, yet you expose the truth by your mannerisms. When you entered the chamber you looked around, taking in a set of new surroundings. When you walked toward the cantina your steps were tepid like someone following directions to a location rather than the deliberate steps of one dredging over familiar terrain. I have no need of the Force to read you. But if you are not a student from here, where do you come from?"

Lenora couldn't respond. She nonchalantly picked lint off her skirt and tried to keep nervousness out of her body language.

"The mask you have chosen covers little of your face. I imagine a close friend would no doubt recognize you instantly, therefore you believe there is little chance of your encountering such an individual on Kote or Korriban for that matter, proving all the more so your unfamiliarity with our academy. Even your bone structure is visible underneath a mask so thin. Since it is not disguising the shape of your face, it must be covering a distinguishing characteristic. A tattoo, perhaps? A scar?

"You've left your eyes visible so I must conclude the color is fake. Green is too close to blue to choose as a disguise, so that leaves your natural color as either brown or perhaps gray. Your pale skin would suggest gray to be more likely. The red hair must also be part of the disguise. A natural hair color is tougher to discern. The transition from blond or brown to red would be too subtle a change. I would conclude black would have to be your true color."

" _Why does this interest you?_ "

"It is my business to know things. And for others to understand that they can hide nothing from me. That includes you."

" _I have nothing to do with you._ "

A slight change in Baras' posture indicated a new line of questioning was beginning.

"Why has your master not deigned to give you title?"

" _I have no need of a title._ "

"A Sith without ambition? How odd."

" _No one is above me on Kote, whether I have title or not. All follow my commands to the letter._ "

"That may be, but to become a Darth, one must first have the title of Lord. It cannot be any other way. Surely your master sees you are strong enough to carry such a title."

" _It will come, I'm sure._ "

"I can grant you title. It would be unusual to give a title to another's apprentice but it is not entirely without precedent. At my word, Darth Vengean would sanction it."

Lenora didn't know how to react. She was getting more tense by the second. She wanted to end the conversation but had no idea how to do so. At least he didn't seem interested in killing her, yet.

"I am going to try a new tactic with you," he said standing from his chair and beginning to pace behind it. "You are clearly not like other Sith. I believe any attempt at manipulation would fail so I will speak plainly."

" _Speaking is not necessary at all. I will return to the cantina and await Talus_. "

She started to rise but Baras continued speaking right away and kept her in her seat.

"I have a great many plans. Complicated plans that have taken years to arrange and with many moving parts. Those details are irrelevant to you, except that you should know Talus has become an obstacle. While a powerful warrior, he lacks certain disciplines required by Sith. He was born a slave, did you know that?"

" _It is not my concern_."

"Yes, he's done quite well for himself rising above his station, but he has risen too far. Some time ago I gave this problem its due consideration, and after that minute expired instructed Mezem to dispatch Talus. I was quite shocked to see Mezem return gravely wounded. For a moment I actually thought I underestimated Talus. That idea was quickly ruled out, replaced by the obvious conclusion that he had some unseen assistance. So once Mezem had healed I planned the assassination myself. This time I sent Mezem with a most promising warrior from the academy at his side and Lord Graven to prevent any unseen assistance. To my surprise he survived again, this time though his assistant revealed herself," he said as he motioned to her.

"Well, this problem has already taken up too much time. So I endeavored to remove his apprentice. Having more money than time, I hired the best bounty hunter money can buy to eliminate her. He never returned to collect his bounty."

Baras turned his body back to face Norah and leaned on the table. Lenora raised her defenses sensing an attack possible. She heard the words 'if you want something done right…' in her mind but he took no aggressive actions.

"And now, here you sit."

" _Why tell me all this?_ "

Baras took his seat again and leaned back in his chair. He pretended to shift some dirt off the edge of the table.

"Darth Vuull tried to kill Talus once before. He failed as well."

" _Perhaps he is more powerful than you give him credit for._ "

"He survived with the help of two Jedi. One grizzled veteran and one young girl, barely nineteen years of age."

Lenora's heart dropped into her lap.

"The same young Jedi showed up with Talus on Darth Vuull's flagship a few weeks later when Talus vanquished him. I wondered if this Jedi was such a great help to him before, perhaps she was still helping him? I did some investigation but it seems the young Jedi in question was killed about two years ago. Her death was well documented in public records and confirmed in the Jedi archives, my contacts assure me. A dead end it seems."

" _Are you asking me to let you kill Talus?_ " she asked glad the distortion would mask the emotion in her voice.

"I'd never ask you to betray your master."

" _Then let me leave_ ," she tried to get out a second time.

"I think you shall not leave here without a title, young Sith. But since I cannot just hand it to you, you must earn it. Had I witnessed your dispatching of the bounty hunter that would have been enough. Since I did not, I can only infer your worthiness. So, a simple test is all that is required. Then you will be free to return to Kote."

" _I will demand my title from Darth Talus upon his return. Don't trouble yourself_. "

"The effort has already been spent. Do you wish to refuse me young apprentice?" he said in a new threatening tone.

" _What test have you prepared?_ "

"Follow me."

Baras rose from his chair and walked to the antechamber she passed through to enter this room. Lenora followed using all the power she could muster to prevent her body from trembling.

In the antechamber were the four acolytes she had passed on the way in and the same apprentice who escorted her to Baras. Two of the acolytes were holding a man up. He had been lying face down on the floor and they grabbed him by the arms to raise him partway up after their entrance. His head remained down. He was only semi-conscious and a few drips of blood stained the floor under him. Lenora was terrified to see his face, fearing the worst.

"We found this Jedi plotting against the Empire on Balmorra. He is far too damaged to give you a fight but we have saved the deathblow for you. Dispatch this enemy of the Empire and claim your title."

Lenora felt like she would faint. She stared at the broken man in front of her. Her greatest fear was it was Dorian but this body was too heavy and short to be his. But there were many Jedi that she knew and had great affection for, other friends. One acolyte grabbed the man by the hair and pulled his head up. Her heart sank again. This was a Jedi Master, a close friend of her own former master, Moross, and one of her trainers on Coruscant.

There was little left of his mind. He had the marks of severe torture and a chill crawled up her spine at the thought that the screams she sat and listened to for so long in the cantina were his. Her hands started to tremble. She pulled her emotion back in check and let them transform into a simmering rage.

" _What test is this? You give me a broken man?_ " she said with all the anger the distortion could imitate.

"I know," one of the acolytes chimed in, "I wish I could see what you would do with him whole."

"Silence, acolyte," Baras ordered.

" _Give me a challenge!_ " Norah demanded. " _Your best duelist in the academy. Your best two. I will show you my power._ "

"It's not your power I question, apprentice," Baras responded.

Lenora tried to think of other options. It was obvious Baras knew who she was. That he hadn't killed her yet means he had some other use for her. Maybe he wanted witnesses to accuse Talus at the same time. Her failure would be his.

She thought of attacking Baras. Almost the instant the thought passed her mind she felt him tense up and raise a defense. Attacking a Darth in the Korriban Academy? Would not suicide be the easier choice?

Darth Talus' heavy footsteps cleared the hallway and joined the now crowded antechamber.

"What is going on?" he asked in the most accusing tone. Lenora felt some relief that perhaps Talus would know a way out of the situation.

"I have put your apprentice to the test, so that I might give her the title of Lord."

"I will decide when my apprentice is to have a title, not you."

"Do you think she is undeserving, Darth Talus?"

"And what is this test, to defeat a defeated Jedi? You lack imagination, Baras."

"Perhaps. It is such a simple test. There was a much better target but this was the best I could do on short notice. If you give me more time…"

The words were meaningless to Talus but Lenora understood them clearly. Baras knew who she was. Of all the Jedi in the galaxy he brings one close to her, a former teacher and friend of her Master. This was no coincidence. There was a 'better' target out there, he knew, but couldn't get him in time. It was a veiled threat to Dorian.

Talus grabbed the Jedi by the hair and looked him over.

"To kill this Jedi would be a mercy, Baras. There is not much left of his mind. He has no information to give. He's only capable of suffering at this point."

"I have no more time to offer to this affair. Do what you must. I will follow suit," Baras warned.

Talus locked eyes with Lenora. His words were to Baras but he was speaking to her. The earnestness in his face reinforced his words. This would be an act of mercy.

"Norah, put this wretch out of his misery and let us have done with this mockery. Unless you wish to wait for a better target."

Now Talus repeated the threat to Dorian without understanding what exactly the threat was, only that he felt a change in her when Baras made it.

Lenora stepped closer to the Jedi with her eyes darting between the two acolytes holding him off the ground. She pictured a scene in her mind. She could kill them both in one swing. A second swipe could dispatch a third before the apprentice and the fourth could draw their weapons. Talus would engage next. He could strike Baras down, leaving her to finish off the remaining two, assuming she could stay on her feet long enough. Even if Talus couldn't beat Baras, she could join his battle and together destroy him. And then what? Wait for the Dark Council members to come into the Academy? Kill as many Sith as she could before both she and Talus were killed?

She felt Talus tense up and position his hand closer to his weapon. Of course Talus had a second option. He could kill her the second she attacked. He wants to live. He said just coming to Korriban gave him a chance of survival. Better than zero. What were his chances of surviving if he joined her side? That was zero. What are his chances of survival if he killed her instead? It had to be greater than that, no matter how low it might be. She knew which he would choose.

She took another step. Talus took position behind her. Perfect position to kill her before she could turn around. She continued staring down the acolytes. She could see confusion start to creep into their minds. She closed her eyes and put her head down. She drew her saber. Talus put his hand over his hilt.

Norah Kae's violet blade burst into existence. She took a deep breath. With a quick strike, she put the Jedi Master out of his misery.  
The acolytes dropped the body on the floor. She stood over his body and let the blade go out. Talus' hand withdrew.

"You are no longer my Apprentice," Talus' voice boomed. " _I_ grant you this title. You are now Norah Kae, Lord of the Sith."

Immediately the four acolytes and the apprentice kneeled and bowed their heads before her.

"Congratulations, Lord Kae," Baras said.

Lenora put her hilt back on her hip and walked out into the hallway in a daze. Talus and Baras crossed angry stares at one another before parting, Baras to his office and Talus joined Lenora's walk back to the shuttle.


	18. Chapter 18

Lenora didn't speak for the entire shuttle ride back into orbit. Nor did she say a word as she and Talus disembarked onto his capital ship bound for Kote. She went straight to her room. She ignored Anise and Nabrina and locked herself in her bedroom and mourned yet another Jedi Master who owed his death to her.

After a few hours she stormed out and into Darth Talus' private chambers. He was not alone in his room when she barged in. She said nothing but her eyes glowered at him. Talus dismissed his subordinates and took a seat.

"What do you wish to say," he invited her to speak.

She pulled the voice disguise from her neck and spoke without the Imperial accent.

"Do you have any intention of sending me back to Hutta?"

"Why to Hutta?"

"Does the Republic know I've been transferred to the Empire's custody?"

"I know nothing of the Republic's knowledge. I followed procedure. The transfer was legal."

"Then they will be expecting me."

"One would assume."

"So how am I to return then?"

Talus was annoyed by the question.

"It doesn't take much planning for such a thing. You can use my personal starship to return to the core worlds. Or I can pay for a freelance transport. It makes very little difference to me."

"I am going back."

"If you wish, though I had hoped you would stay."

"Then you are truly mad."

"You've made a life here. Thousands of people depend on you. There's no war going on that you should have to choose a side. Is it so terrible on Kote?"

"I don't belong here. I belong on Coruscant. With my friends. With the Jedi."

Talus shrugged.

"I'm not stopping you. You may use my ship. I'll have a pilot bring it to the port on Kote. You can store it there until you have need of it."

"Good."

"Is that all?"

Lenora thought for a moment. It wasn't how she expected the conversation to go.

"Nothing else."

"Then if you would, I have work to do."

Lenora pulled the choker collar back over her throat.

" _I will go then_ ," she said, followed by an awkward bow.

#

A shuttle transported Norah, Nabrina, and Anise to the spaceport on Tesor. It looked like every soldier on Kote had shined their armor and stood like statues waiting for her arrival. Apparently word of her promotion reached Kote before she did.

General Besnik beamed with pride standing just outside the landing platform in full ceremonial dress. The Governor stood at his side with a wide smile though it didn't seem as sincere as Besnik's.

As Lenora stepped off the shuttle all the soldiers saluted. Besnik and the Governor met her at the end of the platform and in unison took a knee. The port was populated by a few hundred natives who all broke into a cheer. Lenora was disgusted by the display. There was nothing to celebrate in her mind.

"Lord Kae," Besnik started. "Finally, a title that befits your status, my lord. It is a happy day."

"I concur, Lord Kae," the governor said. "Congratulations, and welcome back."

Lenora took a long look around the port and large number of soldiers.

" _I hope no duties are being neglected for such a welcome, General_. "

"Certainly not, Lord Kae," Besnik beamed. "Why, we had to turn men down, so many wanted to be here. The crowd of natives outside is ten times what we allowed in here. We are all grateful you have returned to us. No doubt many opportunities have opened to you. That you chose to continue to grace us with your insight and power honors us all."

" _You are kind General. But I had a long journey and I have not yet recovered from my wounds. I'm afraid I must retire_. "

"Perfectly understandable, Lord Kae," the governor took over. "Allow us to escort you to your room."

Lenora accepted the offer. Besnik had a spring in his step. Lenora couldn't keep pace with him and after noticing her fall behind he doubled back to stay at her side. The whole way he spoke of plans for the next year, looking forward to even more advances, now that the native population seemed to genuinely love her as their lord. The governor noted that he had declared this day a holiday to be celebrated across Kote in all lands under their control. She nodded graciously at what she thought were appropriate times but she was barely taking in the conversation. She wanted to get to her rooms to be alone.

Her entourage left her at her door. Only Nabrina entered with her dragging Anise by the hand. Once inside Lenora locked herself in her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't feel anything. She stared numbly up at the ceiling for hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Lenora stayed in Tesor while fully recovering her strength. She wasn't consciously aware of it but being closer to the spaceport made it seem like she was closer to being home.

Things had been pretty much routine except for the fact that Talus hadn't come by to train with her since Korriban. They had no contact at all, in fact. Lenora didn't miss the sessions. They too had become routine and the benefit had diminished. Talus must have sensed the same thing and decided to stop them.

Talus' personal starship was stationed at the spaceport in Tesor, as he said it would be. A pilot was assigned to Tesor as well. He lived on the ship waiting until the young Sith Lord had use of it.

Lenora stood in the command room staring at a holographic image of a small city and some of the surrounding geography. Besnik used a laser to point out key features as he spoke.

"The Kotes here have offered to lay down their arms. They accept your authority and this should be a simple transfer of power. There has been some activity in the wilderness outside the town, here and over here, but not enough to be a threat to any organized force. Probably just a few hotheads refusing to relent being driven out by the majority."

" _I want Lt. Mills on this one. The last town he took went flawlessly_."

"I thought you might suggest that and had him put in command of this mission."

" _Excellent_."

"Now this one will be a little more difficult," Besnik said as the map flipped to a new topography. "The layout here could make an ambush particularly deadly. Notice the way the hills funnel down into a narrow pass. There's no place to land transports. We'll have to enter on foot. Once inside our unit could be cut off by even a small force."

" _Have the people here been especially aggressive?_ "

"No, not especially. But there are always a few to resist. If there is going to be a rebellion, this is the place to stage it. We'll need to…"

An explosion shook Tesor and cut off Besnik's words. Alarms sounded throughout the command building and the hallways filled with soldiers scrambling to put equipment on and ready weapons.

"Report!" Besnik shouted to the soldiers manning the communication terminals nearby.

"The explosion came from outside the spaceport, in the construction zone. War droids have been sent in."

The soldier adjusted the volume on his ear piece as smaller explosions came through it.

" _Do not enter the construction zone_ ," Lenora ordered.

"We're surrendering the spaceport?" Besnik exclaimed.

" _Surround it but do not go in. No droids. No soldiers. I'm on my way there now. No one does anything until I get there_."

"As you wish, my lord."

Besnik sent Lord Kae's orders on to the garrison. He stayed behind to oversee command from there. Lenora jogged all the way to the spaceport. Part of her feared the Jedi had returned to Kote. She tried thinking of ways to get them to leave. She only had a few more days on her sentence. Why would they come back? More importantly, how would she get them to leave?

A few soldiers assigned themselves to her personal security and escorted her into the spaceport. The main room was filled with soldiers with weapons poised and staring in the direction of a damaged wall.

The wall was bent as if struck by a heavy object on the other side. There was a mangled doorway leading into the construction area.  
As soon as Lenora entered the compartment the commanding officer ran to meet her. She continued to walk to the front of the soldiers.

" _Any enemy contact?_ "

"None, my lord. Two war droids went in before your orders were relayed to us. We lost contact with them immediately. No one else has gone in or out."

" _I don't smell smoke_."

"My lord?"

" _What exploded? I don't smell anything_."

The officer looked around.

"Something nearly brought that wall down," he said motioning towards the bulging wall.

Lenora put one hand on her hip and shook her head.

" _Stay here_ ," she ordered and walked towards the damaged door.

"My lord!" the officer exclaimed but would not disobey. He ordered his men to be ready to attack if necessary.

Norah Kae disappeared into the construction zone. She came back through the door a minute later carrying Anise on one hip. The soldiers dropped their weapons. The officer was at Lenora's side again.

"What happened?" he asked.

" _There's no attack. You can stand down_."

"The war droids?"

" _She destroyed them_."

The alarms finally shut off. Some soldiers near the entrance looked inside to see the damage first hand.

"She can do that much damage?"

" _Much more than that. I want a damage assessment. Start the clean up today and I want a new timeline for completion_."

"Yes, my lord."

The officer dismissed himself and the soldiers started to empty out of the spaceport. Nabrina ran in and went straight to Lenora's side. Lenora handed Anise to Nabrina.

"Is she ok?" Nabrina asked.

" _I'm not sure. Her leg looks bad_."

"What happened?"

" _A wall was being lowered into place. She must have gotten caught under it. She pushed it and the crane into the side of the building. Then destroyed a couple of droids._ "

"Lowering a wall? That sounds slow. Why didn't she move before it crushed her?"

" _I don't know. Take her to the medbay. See if anything is broken. Make sure there is no physical contact with the medical staff. In case she is hurt, I don't want her to react and kill them_."

"I'll make sure of it."

Nabrina left. Lenora stood by herself in the spaceport assessing the damage from the inside. There was no threat, the Jedi hadn't returned, just another day on Kote.


	20. Chapter 20

Lenora got the familiar call from the spaceport. Her special ship had arrived in orbit and was cleared to land on the surface without any effort taken to track it. It was to be Nezi's final run. Lenora ordered the starship Talus had given her be prepped for a long trip. She gave no further details, only that the ship needed to be ready to leave by the next morning - even though her sentence was up in only a few hours. She didn't trust that Talus would actually let her leave. By extending her sentence by twelve hours she hoped to be gone before he tried anything.

For her exit from Kote she decided to wear the same outfit she wore on the day she arrived - the red and black corset, a tight pair of shorts under a thin skirt with multiple slits almost to the waist and black knee-high boots. She covered her face with the original red mask.

Norah's personal speeder was already prepped to go. The only change up to this mission was insisting that Nabrina go with her to meet Nezi. Nabrina did not hesitate to go. Together they took the winding path to Nezi's freighter.

Thirty or more natives were busy loading containers onto the freighter. Nezi stood on the ground outside her ship watching the cargo moving up the ramp. She had hired two bodyguards after the incident with the bounty hunter, both human men. They were also helping to supervise, one at her side and one at the top of the ramp.

When Lenora stepped out of her speeder the work came to a stop. All the natives dropped to their knees and lowered their faces to the floor. Nezi smiled wide and waited for her to get a little closer before lowering to one knee and lowering her head. Her bodyguards did the same though with much less reverence, merely out of self-preservation.

Nezi stood up again. As she did, the natives stood up also and with renewed vigor continued loading the freighter.

"So this is the last trip, my lord," Nezi noted. "So what's the favor that you've kept secret from me this whole time?"

Lenora waited for the last container to be pushed up onto the freighter.

" _You will take me to Nar Shaddaa. You will leave me there and we shall never meet again_."

"What?!" Nabrina exclaimed.

"Of course, my lord. Whatever you ask," answered Nezi. The bodyguards looked nervous about having a Sith on the vessel with them.

" _I need a moment, Nezi_."

Nezi ordered her bodyguards inside and left Lenora alone with Nabrina.

" _I'm leaving, Nabrina. I'm not coming back_."

"You can't leave, we need you," Nabrina said with tears in her eyes.

Lenora removed the voice disguise.

"I don't belong here. I'm leaving and I want to take you with me."

"I'll go anywhere with you, master. Anywhere."

"You can't go where I'm going. But I don't want to leave you here as a slave. Come with me and I'll get you an apartment, give you a stipend of credits, help you find a job."

"I don't want those things, master. I just want to be with you."

"There's no slavery in the Republic. I'm setting you free. I'll come to see you from time to time. You won't be my slave. You'll be my friend."

Nabrina's tears started to flow. Lenora was surprised by the reaction. These were not tears of joy.

"I don't know anybody there. What will I do?"

"Anything you want."

"What about Anise?" Nabrina asked.

"I can't take her. I can't help her."

Nabrina covered her mouth with both hands. There wasn't much to think over. She got on the freighter. Lenora returned the voicebox over her throat. The charade had to go on for a little while longer.

#

Lenora placed Nabrina in a seat in the center cabin with one of the guards and then escorted Nezi to the cockpit and took a seat behind her. The other bodyguard took the co-pilot's seat.

"Are you sure you won't be more comfortable in the cabin, my lord?" Nezi asked.

" _No. I want to remain here until we are out of this system_."

"Ok," Nezi answered and turned her attention to the controls. The freighter lifted off smoothly and headed for orbit.

" _Scan for contacts in orbit._ "

"Ok," Nezi answered hesitantly, "but this is pretty routine for us."

Lenora didn't respond. Her eyes were looking out the front window. She didn't need scanners or radar systems. She could sense Darth Talus.

" _He's here_ ," she said out loud.

"Who?" Nezi asked.

A computer beeped and drew Nezi's eyes.

"A capital ship? That's a little unusual," she remarked.

" _Are you out of weapon range?_ " Lenora asked with more urgency.

Nezi suddenly froze in place. She started to reach slowly for a control panel.

"I think so. Why would they fire on us?"

" _Don't guess. Verify it_."

"Should I turn away?"

" _No. Don't change course or speed. Fly casual_."

"Jok," Nezi addressed her co-pilot, "see if you can get an ID on that ship type and weapon range. Make sure we're not going to get too close."

Jok clicked through some controls and shook his head in obvious disgust. Lenora ignored him. Nezi swallowed hard and kept flying and observing her instruments.

"We're pretty far away. No ship can hit us from this distance."

The tension in the cockpit continued to rise. Everyone jumped when the console beeped again. The three occupants stared at the flashing light.

"We're being hailed," Nezi said and reached for a control to respond.

" _Ignore it_ ," Lenora demanded.

Nezi's hand slid away from the control and she looked back over her shoulder at Lenora.

"I'm starting to get a little nervous, here, uh, my lord."

The console's beeping continued.

"At least mute the damn thing," Jok said. Nezi muted the hail in response. A minute passed in utter silence.

"Are there any land based weapons that are gonna shoot us out of the sky?" Jok asked in an accusing tone.

"You're not helping," Nezi answered. Her attention was pulled to another screen.

"Um…we have new contacts. Four, no five."

" _Fighters_ ," Lenora said.

"Heading…They're on an intercept path to our jump point. They're gonna get there before we clear the gravity well."

" _Increase your speed now_."

"This is crazy," Jok said under his breath as the engine noise increased in the cockpit.

"I'm going full throttle. I'll beat them there," Nezi assured everyone.

"Doesn't matter if you get there first, they'll just blow us to pieces," Jok answered.

"We'll stay out of range."

" _You may have to alter course further. Calculate additional paths to escape the gravity well._ "

"I'm looking at a couple now. This one looks the best."

"Meaning we'll die faster?" Jok said. Nezi ignored him.

" _I assume you have shields_."

"Yes."

" _And weapons?_ "

Nezi nodded her head.

"You're going to try to fight five Imperial fighters?" Jok asked in disbelief.

"Listen," Nezi said to Lenora, "I've never actually been in a fight before."

"Oh great," Jok replied.

" _We don't have to defeat them_ ," Lenora said calmly. " _Raise your shields, full power to the front_."

"They're going to hit us from behind," Jok objected.

" _Do not speak again_ ," Lenora threatened through clenched teeth. He put his head back front and huffed, though he dared not disobey.

Lenora put one hand on Nezi's shoulder and leaned over her to reach a small display showing the relative positions of the freighter and the fighters.  
" _At this point turn right at them, they won't have time to fire. They'll have to come around for a second pass. You can race for this point and jump from there._ "

"They won't just fire when they see me turn?"

" _They're trying to stop you, not destroy you. They won't have time to get new orders before you get free_."

"Ok."

Nezi did her best to remain outwardly calm but her mouth had gone dry and her hands trembled slightly above the controls. Nobody spoke. Nezi stared at the screen watching the fighters get closer and closer. As the gap closed the screen changed to a higher resolution showing the individual fighters with a large circle around them indicating weapon range. The general area Lenora had indicated to turn became a clear point in space. There was a point when all five fighters came into weapon range of the freighter.

Nezi kept staring at the rings getting closer to her freighter. The first circle crossed her path indicating her ship was in range, followed almost immediately by the second and so on. When the fifth circle crossed her path she turned sharply right at the fighters.  
The freighter's hull strained under the sudden change in direction. The engine roared and whined and all the occupants of the freighter were thrown to one side.

The fighters split up, each taking a different path to avoid collisions with the freighter and each other. The last to react managed to fire a missile before passing over the freighter. The freighter shook violently after the missile detonated on the front shield.

Nezi pushed all power into the engines. The shields disengaged and all systems not related to life support powered down. The freighter pulled away from the gravity well. The fighters had managed to turn around but the distance was too great to cover. The freighter's hyperdrive engaged and the fighters, the capital ship, and Kote itself vanished into the distance.


	21. Chapter 21

The pulsating blue lights of hyperspace filled the view of the freighter's front windows. Nezi folded her arms together and placed them onto the console and dropped her head onto them. She let out a long sigh. Lenora patted her on the back and walked to the main compartment. Jok watched her cape brush against the back of his seat as she left the cockpit.

Lenora found Nabrina where she had left her, sitting on a short bench ignoring the lecherous stare of the second bodyguard.

The entrance of a Sith Lord quickly altered the dynamic of the room. Nabrina rose to meet her master and the bodyguard quickly averted his eyes.

" _We're safe, Nabrina_ ," Lenora tried to assure her but she didn't look any less concerned. Lenora sat on the bench and Nabrina took a seat next to her. Jok entered and leaned against a wall at the far end of the compartment. A few moments later Nezi entered carrying a small bag.

"Here's the stuff you wanted me to hold for you," Nezi said. Lenora glanced back at Nabrina who reached out and took it from Nezi.

"So, that was exciting," Nezi said with trademark understatement.

" _Quite_ ," Lenora answered politely.

"I've never been so scared in my life," she continued.

" _Seems you have a new story to tell your nephew_."

"Yeah. He thinks I'm so adventurous, even with my bland stories. This one's gonna have explosions and everything. 'I was swooshing through a dozen fighters, missiles flying in every direction. One heading right for me - no time to dodge - I had to just power up shields and brace for impact. Bam! Direct hit. The shields wobbled but held just enough for me to escape,'" she laughed as she ad-libbed a more exciting version.

" _A dozen?_ " Lenora replied trying to feign a child's interest in the tall tale but the voice box couldn't pull it off. The sound just came out in the same monotone leaving her facial expression as the only sign of humor. Nezi had adjusted to the disconnect between the body language and voice tone and laughed right away. The bodyguards hesitated briefly before smiling and chuckling with them.

"So what happens now," Nezi asked, turning the mood more serious. Nabrina turned to face Lenora waiting for an answer as if she had been the one to ask the question. It was a good question. She hadn't really thought out all the details, she was so focused on the 'escape' when the sentence ended. The realization that she was finally on her way home, back to the Jedi started to hit her. The emotions were not all positive.

" _As I said, you will leave me on Nar Shaddaa. We will part and never meet again_."

Nezi nodded.

"Never, though? I mean…" she trailed off. Lenora understood. She felt a loss too. In a way she was closer to Nezi than anyone else in the galaxy. She had no contact with any Jedi in two years. Nabrina was physically close but a master-slave relationship is hardly conducive to friendship. In all that time she never even asked if Nabrina had a family. She knew everyone in Nezi's family by name and a handful of interesting stories. She could probably show up for family dinner and just put faces to the people she already knew.

" _It is how it must be. I'm sorry_."

"I understand," Nezi answered. "I mean, I don't, but I do."

" _This is important, Nezi. You can't try to find me. If anyone asks you about me you tell them where you left me and that's all you know. All you will know. For your safety_."

"Where do you want me to drop you?"

She could only remember the place she was dropped the last time on Nar Shaddaa. Maybe that was too obvious. Talus might watch for her there.

" _Where do you normally go?_ "

"I go straight to a private landing bay on the surface. I've been selling to a cartel and they have storage containers reserved at that port. Just have to wait for some droids to come unload it. They usually start unloading right away."

" _Is it close to a crowded area?_ "

"Sure is. Right in the center of everything. A few steps in any direction and you'll be lost in the crowd - if that's what you want."

" _Good. I will go with you there then_."

The bodyguards looked at each other and their already high level of anxiety raised more still. It was clear they didn't like having Norah Kae on board. Seemed she was going to be going the whole way too. Lenora ignored them. She was getting nervous herself. Where would she go when they landed? How long to stay? Travel to Hutta and wait for the Republic to come and collect her or make her own way to Coruscant? Or Tython? She sensed a nervous chill overtake Nabrina too. Lenora clasped a hand over Nabrina's hands that she had been wringing in her lap. They made eye contact and offered each other a not very reassuring smile.

" _What are you going to do next?_ " Lenora asked Nezi trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

She answered with an exaggerated shrug.

"I don't know, really. Anything I want I guess," she answered with a laugh. "Probably stay close to home for a while, with my family. Maybe start one of my own? So many options - kind of hard to figure it out. I guess I just assumed I'd be doing this for most of my life. Hope to make enough to support myself and help out my sister time to time."

" _No more travel to exotic places?_ "

"'Exotic' is your word. I'd use 'wretched.'"

"I have a question," Jok interrupted. "Sorry, may I speak now? I assumed that command expired when we left Kote."

Lenora didn't bother to look in his direction. Nezi looked interested in the question so Lenora decided to let him ask.

" _Ask._ "

"Well, I figure I'll never be this close to a Sith or a Jedi again and I don't want this chance to go to waste."

"Let me guess," Nezi chimed in pointing at Jok. "You want to know why they use lightsabers?"

"Almost," Jok said. "What I really want to know is why no one else does? I mean I know some people that carry vibroswords. Those could do some serious damage if you just touch the blade, like a lightsaber. But I've never seen anyone else use one. Seems like a good weapon to have. They're not even that expensive. I'm sure I can pick one up on Nar Shaddaa easy as can be."

"Yeah, I kind of wondered that too," Nezi added her own curiosity to the question. Had only Jok asked, Lenora would have ignored the question entirely.

Lenora stood up and motioned to Nezi to come closer to her. Nezi approached slowly, eyes wide in anticipation of something really cool happening, another story for the nephew? Lenora pulled her saber hilt and put it in Nezi's hands taking care to place her hands in specific places on the weapon. She stared at the weapon with a big smile on her face.

" _I'm going to turn it on. Do not try to move it. Keep your eyes on the blade. The hilt will try to jump out of your hand when it powers on so hold on tight. It will settle down_."

Nezi obediently set her eyes on the hilt in her hands. She locked her arms and squeezed the hilt tight.

"I'm ready."

The two bodyguards moved in closer to see. Lenora stood behind Nezi and reached around her to keep one hand close to the hilt. She used the Force to power on one blade.

Nezi stepped sideways to regain her balance as her hands jerked around in unpredictable directions before the weight stabilized again in her hands. She stared at the violet blade.

" _Very slowly and carefully, move the blade around. Never take your eyes off it_."

Nezi slowly tilted the blade side to side, then forward and back.

" _Notice the weight of the blade_."

"There isn't any. Not that I notice anyway. It's like it's not even on."

" _That is your answer_."

The violent light vanished back into the hilt.

"Whoa," Nezi exclaimed handing the hilt back to Lenora.

" _Without weight there's no indication where the blade is. A sword has weight - gravity - momentum. It's how you know where it is in relation to your body without looking at it. A lightsaber's blade is weightless and so there is no indication where the blade is or how fast it's moving. Only using the Force can you track the blade accurately. Without the Force it would be quite easy to inflict a fatal wound to yourself. That's why only Force users can wield them. With a lightsaber there is no momentum to overcome to change direction or the angle of the blade. To make the small adjustments necessary to stop blaster bolts is a simple matter._

" _To battle an enemy wielding such a weapon takes incredible concentration. You can't rely on your eyes, the blade is too quick. It takes too long for the light to pass through your eye, be interpreted by your brain, and then send signals to your muscles to react. You must track your blade at all times and your enemy's. Sense how it is moving and act accordingly. You must anticipate the changes in speed and directions of attacks. It happens too fast in real time. Without the Force this too is impossible_."

Lenora took a few steps to create some space between her and Nezi. Then she lit up both blades and made a quick twirl of the blade making multiple slices through the air and spinning it around her waist behind her back and back in front. A quick demonstration for her audience.

" _Of course, I have to track two blades already just for my own weapon, it's why most Jedi and Sith use a single hilt_."

"Ever killed any Jedi?" Jok asked.

Lenora turned an icy stare in his direction. The violet blades vanished again and she placed the hilt on her waist. She stared at the floor for a moment before answering.

" _Several_."

"Well, I guess a Lord of the Sith could make short work of some scrub Jedi Master anytime," Jok said.

" _Your words are foolish. A Jedi Master is the equal of any Sith Lord. Do not mistake their mercy for weakness_."

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd be defending them."

For a second Lenora felt like that was a slip. A Sith would never defend a Jedi.

" _If you diminish my enemy, you diminish my victory. My power is exceptional. Do not doubt this_."

"Ok, ok, Forget I said anything, your majesty."

" _My title is Lord, not majesty, nor worshipful, or any term you wish to use to mask your contempt_."

"I'm sorry, Lord Kae," Jok answered with as much reverence as he could summon. He sensed the Sith's emotions getting heated.

" _I've suffered your ignorance long enough. I suggest you refrain from speaking for the duration of this trip. And if you address me commonly again I will end your miserable existence_."

"I'll keep him in line, please, my lord," Nezi said moving to stand between her bodyguard and Lenora. "Forgive me. I should have set some behavior limits before you got on board. I just wasn't ready for you as a guest. It's my fault."

Jok exited the cabin and his partner joined him a moment later leaving Nezi, Nabrina, and Lenora alone. They sat together again and Nezi started recalling a few stories of her travels since the last visit to Kote. Lenora listened in silence. Nezi's stories always brought a smile to her face. She listened to them for what will be the last time. It added a bit of sadness to the occasion. Nabrina shifted in her chair with increasing nervousness. Lenora ignored her. She had a growing anxiety of her own to deal with.


	22. Chapter 22

Nezi was back at the controls of her freighter as it came out of hyperspace. She had a habit of pulling in closer than most people would. The moon flashed into existence and zoomed right up close filling most of her field of vision. An indicator light flashed at her. Nezi stared at it for a second and then opened a communicator to the crew quarters.

"Yeah," Jok's voice responded.

"Who are you calling? I know you don't have any friends," Nezi said.

"Ah, I just had to call my dear old mum, tell her I'm back."

"Liar. You don't have a mother. You just oozed out of some puddle of muck."

"If I had any feelings, you would have just hurt them."

Nezi laughed at the console and shut off the connection.

Lenora entered the cabin to watch the final approach and landing on Nar Shaddaa. Part of her expected an Imperial fleet to be waiting to blow Nezi's freighter to bits on approach.

" _It's important that you don't return to Imperial space_ ," Lenora warned Nezi.

"Why?"

" _I have enemies that will try to find me. You are the only lead that gets them here. I suggest you sell this ship and acquire a new one if you wish to continue your adventure. Even then, do not travel in Imperial space. After some time has passed perhaps I will be forgotten. Until then…_ "

Nezi nodded. They held each other's gaze but no words came to either. Nezi just focused on piloting.

The freighter landed in an empty landing bay. Nezi exited with her bodyguards. Lenora and Nabrina stared at each other waiting another moment before leaving. It was hard to figure out who was more nervous. Lenora squeezed Nabrina's hands again and they got up to leave together. Nabrina went back a step to pick up the small bag of items Nezi had been holding for Norah - the bounty hunter's drugs and Force-blocking headband - and caught up to Lenora again.

Lenora was a swirl of emotions. She was not sure where to begin, how to get to Coruscant. Not physically there, that was easy. She would hire a pilot or even buy a ship and fly it herself and throw it away when she got there. The trick was how to get back to the Jedi. She can't say where she's been. And this they will ask for sure.

She remembered a comment Darth Baras had made - that Lenora Cyntesa was dead. Why did records show she was dead? That would have to be the first problem to solve. She'll have to go to Hutta first and talk to the warden.

Nezi stood at the end of the ramp to greet Lenora. They stood a few feet apart in the empty warehouse.

"My lord," Nezi said as she got down on one knee.

Lenora put a hand on top of Nezi's head and let it slide to her shoulder as she got back up to her feet. A surge of emotion almost made Lenora tear up.

" _We must part, Nezi,_ " Lenora said again.

"I understand. I could never, ever, ever, thank you enough. You've made me wealthy beyond anything I could ever imagine. I can't believe this is all you've asked. Just leave you here?"

" _That is all. You are free of any debt to me_."

"Well, you know where I live. If you ever change your mind you will know where to find me."

Lenora smiled and rubbed Nezi's shoulder.

" _Good-bye, Nezi_."

"Good-bye, Lord Kae."

Lenora gave a last look back at the bodyguards standing in the empty warehouse. They were giving Nezi and her a wide berth. Lenora eyed them suspiciously. She had a fleeting sense of wrongness but she had so much to do and to focus on. She walked past Nezi. Nabrina followed closely.  
Outside the warehouse they stood on a street that was incredibly busy, just as Nezi said it would be. It felt like they were standing in the center of Nar Shaddaa. Nabrina stood in awe turning in circles trying to take everything in.

"I can't believe how big it is."

Lenora just laughed. " _You think this is big, wait till you see Coruscant_."

"I think there are more aliens than humans!"

" _Here, probably true. Humans are more common on Coruscant but there are plenty of aliens too_."

"So what do we do now?"

Lenora looked around a few times herself and then pointed to a building across a promenade.

" _We'll get a room there. That'll be our base of operations. We'll need some supplies_."

"What kind of supplies?"

" _I need to get this dye out of my hair. And my eyes_."

"Dye?"

" _This is not my natural color._ "

"Oh. I didn't realize."

" _Things are going to be very different_."

Nabrina nodded.

" _I'll give you some money. See if you can track down a hair salon. Someone that will come to the hotel and fix my hair there. I'm trying to minimize the number of people who see me with my new hair color. Ask at the hotel. They probably have staff for that anyway_."

"You can't go with me to do this?" Nabrina pleaded. She was very far from her element. The thought of being alone here was terrifying.

" _I can't. I have to go to Hutta_."

"Where's that?"

Lenora pointed up. Nabrina's eyes followed the gesture and looked up into the sky. Even in the daytime about a quarter of the visible sky was taken up by the brown sphere of Hutta with its atmosphere forming a dull green halo around the edges of the disk.

"Off planet?"

" _I won't be gone long. I just have to have a conversation with an old friend. Couple of hours at the most. Let's get situated first_."

They walked together to the hotel and booked a room. It was a nice hotel catering to the rich class that came to Nar Shaddaa for short vacations to spend money, do things that are only legal here, and return to their normal lives. The staff was accustomed to protecting their clientele's privacy.  
Lenora's anxiety lessened finally. She was safe for now. She escaped Kote. Escaped Talus. The first step of many to get home was complete. She smiled for the first time since landing. Without the anxiety something else forced its way into her mind. Nezi's bodyguards. She remembered something, a feeling. Lenora's face went pale.

"What is it?" Nabrina asked when she saw her master's expression.

" _I have to go back to the freighter. I just have to check. I'll be right back_."

"Wait…what do…"

" _Just wait for me here_."


	23. Chapter 23

Lenora walked quickly back the way she came to Nezi's ship. It took less than half the time to get back. She entered the warehouse quietly. She heard the sounds of cargo being moved around. There were more people in the warehouse than the three had she left there.

She walked past droids that were busy loading the aurodium back onto the freighter. About half of the load was removed and on the warehouse floor. It seemed odd to have robots putting it back on.

She walked near the freighter's loading ramp. There were two men there she didn't recognize. They saw her and stopped what they were doing. Finally a bodyguard she did recognize walked into her view and stopped. Then Jok stepped down the ramp talking to the other men. He didn't notice Lord Norah Kae standing a few paces behind him.

Jok saw the other three men looking past him and decided to turn around. The warehouse was silent except for the busy droids. She stared down each man in turn.

"Did you, ah, forget something?" Jok asked.

" _Where is Nezi?_ " she asked in the robotic monotone.

"She went to go talk to the Hutt. Told us to reload the cargo. I guess she didn't like the terms."

He was a good liar. Lenora almost believed him.

" _And you're guarding her from here?_ "

"She told us to wait here, that's all. We're on friendly ground."

She took a few steps up the ramp. Jok took a step closer and tried to say something to stop her advance but couldn't think of anything to say. He just backed up closer to his men.

Lenora froze halfway up the ramp. She was high enough to see into the freighter. Far enough to see Nezi's legs sticking out from behind a wall. She didn't need to see anything else. There was no sense of life coming from the vessel.

A robot pushed a cart past Lenora up the ramp. She stepped down and turned back toward the bodyguards. All four of them put a hand on a blaster and they started to back up and spread out.

"Look, this wasn't supposed to go down like this," Jok said. He had one hand extended towards Lenora almost like he was trying to hold her off and took his weapon out of its holster.

"It was supposed to just be nice and easy."

Lenora took very slow steps towards Jok. He took a few steps back but she was closing the distance.

"She was supposed to just walk away from it. She attacked me. She pulled her guns. I had no choice."

"We know how to fight Sith," one of the other men warned her. "You won't be able to get all of us."

In the span of time between the words 'to' and 'get' Lenora erased the distance to Jok, slashed across his midsection and returned the saber to her side.  
The man finished his sentence and watched his friend fall to the ground in two pieces. Lenora, with slow steady steps, started closing in on the speaker.  
The three men started backing up again spreading further apart. Lenora stayed fixed on the same target. He scrambled trying to get a grenade off of his belt. The man furthest away raised his weapon and fired a single shot. Her saber materialized into her hand and deflected the bolt right back into his face.  
The man she was closing on still couldn't get his grenade free. The other was able to get one of his grenades loose. He pulled out the pin and tried to throw it at Norah Kae. She stretched out her hand and seized the grenade with the Force while still in his hand. She held it firmly in place. He couldn't throw it or let it go. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late to get away. The grenade exploded in his hand killing him instantly.

Then there was one. He cursed and then gave up on trying to get the grenade free. He just put his hands up and backed up a few more steps. Lenora stopped her advance.

"Look, ah, you got me. I'm no match for you. Apparently fighting a Sith isn't the same thing as fighting a Sith Lord, is it? Isn't there something we can do to make this right?"

"Yes, there is."

"Good," he said and put his arms down. He straightened out his jacket.

Lenora raised her hand and all the pins from the four grenades on his waist went flying towards her simultaneously. He shouted and scrambled to take his belt off. Lenora sent a Force Push into his midsection that sent him skidding across the floor. Just before hitting the far wall he turned into a puff of black smoke. His remnants splattered all over the warehouse.

Lenora let out a long exhale. She walked back onto the freighter to find Nezi's body. She was shot in the back. No sign she ever touched her weapons. Lenora was never convinced she even knew how to use them anyway.

" _I'm sorry, Nezi. I should have known. I should have known_."

The droids had stopped working with the first blaster fire so it was easy to hear the warehouse filling up now with armed security as Lenora exited the freighter. They were a paramilitary force, mercenaries working for the Hutt that ran this section of Nar Shaddaa.

"Don't move," one said pointing a weapon at Lenora. She didn't acknowledge the order and kept descending the ramp. Two more blaster rifles pointed at her. She stopped and let the mercenaries assess the situation. Let them see the lightsaber on her hip and the gore scattered around the warehouse. Lenora didn't make eye contact with anyone.

" _If any weapon is still pointed at me by the time I finish this sentence you will all die._ "

All weapons were lowered in time.

"What happened here?" the same security guard asked.

" _These men murdered my business partner and then tried to murder me_."

"So you're Nezi's supplier, huh? Heard about you. The nice Sith, as if there was such a thing."

" _There is no such thing._ "

"Right, but then Nezi was always a bad judge of character. Like those two losers she had watching her back." He took a look around the remnants of bodies scattered on the floor.  
"Not sure how many were here, but I assume her two guards are among the red stains?"

Lenora turned to face him and said nothing.

"Right, well, we can clean this up. Get the boat unloaded. You still want to do business, yeah?"

" _How do I know the Hutt didn't send these men to kill Nezi and steal my property?_ "

"Hey, killing people is bad for business. Not gonna happen here. Stealing from a Sith is bad for your health. Besides, the Hutt's a victim here too. They probably had another buyer lined up, he was gonna lose out on this load."

" _I'll let the sale go through. I'll be here for a few days. Give you time to test a few samples. I'm sure the offer will be more generous than in the past considering the inconvenience I've endured_."

"Of course. Hey, ah, what do you want to do with Nezi's ship? You want it?"

" _No. The Hutt's offer will be for the aurodium and the vessel it was shipped in_."

"Fair enough. I'll get word back to Nezi's people, no worries."

" _Be delicate as you inform them. I will have someone follow up to make sure Nezi's property is passed to her sister._ "

"I'll take care of it myself."

" _Don't disappoint me._ "

Lenora took a deep breath and left for her hotel to check on Nabrina.

"Is everything ok?" Nabrina asked when Lenora entered the room. Lenora offered a vacant smile in return.

" _Yeah, it's fine. I just need a minute. Then I'll go to Hutta_."


	24. Chapter 24

Lenora drew a lot of attention on Hutta. She walked with a quiet confidence. She was still wearing what she left Kote in. Men stopped to watch her pass and would look back when they felt a breeze to watch her skirt scatter in all directions getting a full view of her legs as she walked. The presence of a Sith sent whispers traveling in all directions faster than she was moving.

She was greeted at the entrance to the prison and escorted immediately to the warden's office. It was near nightfall and she had to wait while the guards were sent to drag him from home. She sat down in his chair and admired his desk for about twenty minutes before the warden finally entered. He had sweat forming on his forehead and his clothes looked like they were hastily thrown together and not tucked correctly. He entered the room and then apologized profusely while running a handkerchief across his nose. Lenora barely acknowledged his entrance. She watched him come almost to his side of the desk then he scratched his head and took a seat in one of the guests' chairs.

He smiled at her and fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair and wiped his nose again.

"Ah…how can I help you?" he finally asked and wiped his nose again.

" _I'm curious_ ," she said in the robotic monotone. The warden jumped when he heard it. Lenora let him compose himself before saying anything else. " _I heard I was dead. How did you do that?_ "

"I'm sorry?" the warden answered.

" _You don't remember me?_ " Lenora said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite certain we've never met."

" _I see_."

"Please, tell me how I can be of service to you, ah, sorry what was your name?"

" _Tell me of your relationship with Darth Talus._ "

The warden fidgeted with his shirt.

"I did some work for him once before."

" _Just once?_ "

"Yes. Is that who you work for? Is something wrong?"

" _My name is Lenora Cyntesa_ ," Lenora said loudly. The name sounded strange coming from her lips. That was her name. There was in the warden's expression. One eye squinted and she could see the name was familiar to him and he was trying to connect the dots between the name and Talus.

Lenora reached for one corner of the mask and let it fall into her other hand. She raised her head up and looked straight into the warden's eyes. His eyes landed on the scar that covered her face from ear to nose, the remnants of the gash inflicted in the prison and the crisscrossing scars from the stitches.

"Marsha?" the warden asked. "Marsha Vost?"

She took the voice disguise off as well. The warden slapped his knee.

"It is you, isn't it!" he laughed but then noticed Lenora was not smiling back. He took a few more swipes at his nose and then settled back into a more serious demeanor.

"I am dead as far the Jedi know, yet here I sit," Lenora said with a not quite Imperial accent. She was having trouble shaking it off. "I assume they didn't take your word for it. You fooled investigators. You fooled Jedi. How did you do it?"

"I see," he answered looking for words.

"Well?"

"Is there something I can do for you?" the warden asked and then smiled nervously.

Lenora's stare turned to ice. She raised one hand and clenched a fist. The warden felt the power surround his body. Before he could flinch the power felt like it had turned into solid walls. He was lifted out of the chair and suspended in mid-air. The power pushed in on him from all sides like he was being crushed in a vice. He couldn't breathe or move a muscle.

She let him hang there until she could sense the terror about to overwhelm his mind. She relaxed her grip and let him collapse onto the floor.  
Lenora walked around the desk to his side. He scrambled backwards trying to get away until his back was against the wall. He turned his head away from her and kept his eyes closed.

"Please," he begged, "don't kill me."

"How did you do it?" Lenora demanded.

"W…we…we… had a person that looked like you take your place."

"She looked like me? That's hardly enough. Continue."

"She had the same cut on her face. It was enough to fool the guards. I just used different guards after she took your place, new guards that hadn't seen you before. With the injury so obvious no one noticed we changed the prisoner. I only had to keep the old guards from seeing her up close for a short time. Nobody knew except me."

"Not enough for the Jedi. How did you fool them?"

"I didn't. I told the truth. Marsha Vost is dead."

"The girl that took my place was really named Marsha?"

"As…far as I knew…yes."

"You killed her?" she spat reaching down for his throat.

"No! She was poisoned."

"Who poisoned her?"

"It doesn't matter. Just think how many times people tried to kill you. There was no doubt someone would succeed. I only needed to put her in your place and let nature take its course, it was inevitable," he said with a hint of guilt. Lenora walked away from him in disgust.

"It only took a few days," he said solemnly. "You must believe me, I had no choice."

"You still don't have a choice. We need a new story. I am going back to the Jedi but I can't let them find out where I was."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You're going to have to fool the Jedi one more time."

"But I can't lie to them. They'll know."

"So you can't lie. You'll have to tell the truth then."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

Lenora walked quickly back to the warden. He turned his head away again and flinched as she squatted in front of him. He reluctantly opened his eyes and smiled at her in response to not getting hit.

"Let me tell you what happened to me while I was gone, all true, so you can repeat this to the Jedi. You no doubt knew I would be killed if I stayed here so you needed to get me off planet to save my life, right?"

The warden nodded, "yes, you definitely would have been killed, that's true."

"You don't want to mention Darth Talus. He does business on Nar Shaddaa as Mr. Thorne. You essentially sold me to Mr. Thorne for the duration of my sentence. Did Mr. Thorne pay you for this switch?"

"A small amount, for my inconvenience."

"Yes, so you basically sold me for two years. For those two years I lived like a slave for Mr. Thorne. You faked my death to cover up your crime. Now my sentence is up I'm ready to go back. Mr. Thorne arranged transport for me to Nar Shaddaa and then paid for a shuttle back to Coruscant since no one from the Republic will be here to pick me up thanks to you."

The warden pushed himself up to an upright seated position with his back still against the wall. He wiped his nose a few times.

"Not much of a story, really."

"Well, that's what happened," she said and sprang back up to a standing position. "You don't want to know what it's like to be treated like a slave, but I suppose, out of the kindness of your heart, it was a better than being dead. I bet you heard the Sith were coming to finish me off if the Hutts failed."

"I did hear something just like that."

"Good. You'll have to sell it."

"I could work with that, if it's all true."

"Every word."

The warden worked his way back to his feet.

"I'll have to do some paperwork, some evidence, things like that."

The warden started to move back to his desk. He hesitated as he reached the corner to see if Lenora would stop him. When she made no move he took his seat and pulled papers out of his desk.

"This will cost some small amount of money, you know, to set some of this up," he said and winced immediately. Lenora laughed.

"How much is a small amount?"

"Um…five thousand credits? I think."

"Fine."

"Well, to get started. Another three would probably do the trick," he said again with a smile and then covered his nose and mouth with his handkerchief.

"I'll give you ten thousand to get it right. Another twenty thousand if the Jedi leave here satisfied with the conclusion of their investigation."

The warden's eyes grew wide with greed.

"I'm sure I can collect on that. They will be very satisfied."

"Good."

"You know…" the warden cut himself off in thought.

"I know what?"

"I think if I was overcome with grief and shame for inflicting this indignity upon you, your return would make it difficult for me to do my job any longer."

"Really?"

"The shame is too much. Well I could lose my job. I mean, I would for sure. I could arrange my affairs in order and prepare a full confession, then disappear. You see, I never thought I'd see you again. Frankly, I'm afraid of what the Republic will do to me when they find out what I did to you. I mean, I didn't realize Mr. Thorne was going to mistreat you in any way. He betrayed me too. I'm afraid of what the Jedi will do to me. I should go. That way no one will be able to question me in person."

"That does sound good."

"I don't know what I'll do for a living. I mean I couldn't get a job. I'd have to stay off the grid. No, that would be too expensive."

"It sounds good though. Safer. What's too expensive to you?"

"Well, if I had say, five hundred thousand credits, say, I'm sure you'd never see me again."

"I'm thinking three hundred thousand would be enough to get rid of you."

The warden's eyes lit up and he smiled from ear to ear.

"I think that would just about cut it. I'm sure I could make it work."

"Ok. I'll give you one hundred thousand now. If the Jedi are satisfied with your confession and you stay gone for one month I'll transfer another hundred thousand into your account. On the third month of your disappearance I'll put in the last hundred. Then you stay gone forever."

"That will work. How much time do I have before you get back to the Jedi?"

"Two days. Get started on that paperwork and confession."

"I'll start right now. Very glad I got a chance to see you one last time, Marsha."


	25. Chapter 25

Lenora stood on a balcony staring up at the mass of speeders criss-crossing the Coruscant sky. Off to the west stood the Senate tower. She took in deep breaths tasting the air. The Republic air. She was home, finally.  
Nabrina cautiously slipped through the sliding door and joined Lenora on the balcony. Lenora didn't look back, she was focused on the world around her.

"I'm still not used to seeing you like this," Nabrina said.

Lenora smiled and ran one hand through her black pony tail.

"This is what I really look like," she answered.

Nabrina joined Lenora's quiet observation of the Republic home world.

"This is my home," Lenora stated with some authority.

Nabrina smiled nervously. The two made eye contact again. Nabrina looked sad staring into Lenora's pale gray eyes. She shook her head.

"We've never actually met," Lenora said cheerily and extended her hand offering a shake. "I'm Lenora Cyntesa, Jedi Knight."

Nabrina reluctantly accepted the handshake but said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Nabrina. I hope you're comfortable here."

Nabrina looked out toward the Senate tower and then at the myriads of vehicles passing overhead. She looked most uncomfortable.

"How long are we staying here, master?" Nabrina asked.

"Lenora," she corrected her. "You don't have to call me master anymore. Just call me Lenora."

"Ok, Lenora," she answered sheepishly.

"As long as you want. This is your home now. Paid in full. It's in your name. I don't want the Jedi to ask where I got money to buy an apartment in this building so close to the Senate. Expensive, but you're safe here. A lot of security since there are so many rich people that live here."

"I made you something to eat," Nabrina remembered.

"I can't stay. I have to go for a while."

"You'll be back?" Nabrina asked with desperation in her voice.

"Yes, I'll be back soon," Lenora assured her and then stepped closer to put a hand on her shoulder. "But not for long. I can't stay here. I have to go back to Tython."

"Then I will go with you, master."

"You can't go there. You have to stay here."

Nabrina's eyes welled up.

"I know this is hard for you, Nabrina. It will take some getting used to but you're not a slave anymore. You're free. You can do what you want. Meet people, make friends. Trust me, you'll love it."

Nabrina nodded in response and Lenora rubbed her arm. "I'll be back in a few hours."

#

Lenora left Nabrina's apartment building and immediately encountered a Jedi. She could sense him quite suddenly as he came in range of her senses. She immediately closed in on herself, instinctively hiding her presence and changed direction to avoid crossing his path, somewhat surprised at her own reaction. She wanted to find Dorian. No one else would do. She had a feeling he was on the planet, or maybe just a profound wish. It was hard to distinguish which.

Lenora took a roundabout path to the Senate staying away from the entrance, and staking out a position in the courtyard on the east side. It was easy to blend in with the crowd, sitting on a bench and watching the people coming and going into the Senate tower. No less than a dozen Jedi passed by. She recognized at least half of them. From this distance none of them noticed her, which was the way she wanted it.

Lenora couldn't help but be bothered by the stares she was getting. She was used to people giving her a second look, especially men, but this was different. They were staring at the scar on her face. She would catch people quickly looking away. It was making her feel self-conscious. While the scar was almost two years old she had never been out in public with it exposed. She suddenly felt ugly and out of place.

When the path looked clear she decided to move again, this time turning away from the Senate and heading for the spaceport nearby. It was a short walk to the port, maybe fifteen minutes. One of the bays was reserved for a shuttle that made trips between Tython and Coruscant all day. She had to be extra careful here. Inside the building she would be physically much closer to any Jedi passing through and she expended much more effort to make her presence as small as possible.

She took a seat in a secluded corner of a restaurant and kept her scar against the wall to minimize the stares. She felt more secure and could forget about her appearance for a while.

After about two hours it was time to go back to the apartment. She called the waiter to settle her bill and then froze. She could sense him. Her heart raced. For a second she lost her concentration. She feared he would sense her in return. She stared at the wall directly in front of her. Somewhere, in that direction, Dorian was standing. Fifty yards at the most. Her hand touched the wall and she took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves. Her concentration returned and she could make herself small again in the Force. She hesitated a few more moments. When she felt him move away she carefully exited the restaurant.

Lenora followed Dorian out of the spaceport staying far back, never putting herself in a position to been seen. Instead she focused on sensing his presence, an echo in the Force he left behind as he passed through. She could follow his footsteps yet always remain a few minutes behind him. The trail led back to the Senate. She took a seat on the same bench she had used earlier and waited for him to come back out.

#

Dorian had barely entered the Senate tower before he was greeted by a middle aged man named Devin. He eagerly approached Dorian with an out-stretched hand. He thought better of the greeting and pulled his hand back having decided a polite bow would be more appropriate. Dorian returned the gesture.

"Dorian, yes?" Devin asked.

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you in person finally, Devin," Dorian answered politely.

"Ah, please, the pleasure is all mine. Come this way," he gestured back outside the entrance Dorian had just used.

"I have arranged transport to the Senator's private residence."

"Private residence?"

"Home office. So much more comfortable than the stuffy old offices in this building. It's close by. We could walk if you prefer but it's much faster to fly."

"That's fine, we can use your arrangements."

"Excellent. This way."

The two men exited together. Just a few paces ahead of them a small speeder with seats for four waited for them. Something drew Dorian's head toward the park off to the east side of the Senate as he continued toward the speeder. The courtyard was crowded with people. He got in on the passenger side of the speeder with Devin taking the pilot's seat. He spent a few seconds tapping on the controls and then lifted off.

"Is something wrong?" Devin asked Dorian.

"No, why?"

"You keep looking back. Something bothering you?"

"No. Am I?"

"Ok. It's that building there," Devin pointed toward an apartment building. Dorian looked at it and then back to the Senate.

"You can see the Senate from there. That's a nice short commute."

"Yes, it's a very comfortable building too. Safe."

"My commute is about six thousand light-years."

Devin smiled, "Yes, that's quite a bit further away, isn't it?"

The speeder settled down on a landing extending from an apartment near the top of the tower. They exited together and entered the apartment.

"May I present Senator Kayl," Devin said with a sweeping gesture toward the woman now standing up from a luxuriant couch. She had dark blond, nearly brown hair that she wore in a tight bun with a few strands loose from the sides and wore a rather expensive dress and cloak. Dorian bowed politely.

"Senator," he offered as a greeting.

"And this is Dorian, Jedi Knight. Forgive me, I don't know your last name."

"Dorian will suffice," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Jedi," Senator Kayl greeted her guest. "Master Sesh suggested I speak with you about my recent problems with the rebuilding effort here."

"I am at your service," Dorian said again with another bow and then turned his head rather suddenly toward the door he assumed opened into the hallway outside the Senator's apartment.

"Is something wrong?" Senator Kayl asked.

Dorian laughed.

"No. Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Quite often," the Senator responded.

"Well, tell me how I can be of service," Dorian said.

All three took a seat around the Senator's living room and she starting explaining her troubles with the Migrant Merchant's Guild. Dorian listened attentively but couldn't help looking up at the door several times during the explanation.

"Excuse me," Dorian said while standing up, "I just have to…"

He walked quickly toward the hallway door and opened it wide. No one was there. He stepped out into the hallway. The door to the Senator's apartment was at the intersection of two hallways forming a "T" shape. He stared down all three directions but no one there. He gave it one more glance and then went back inside the apartment and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Senator," he said with a smile, diffusing what small amount of tension he had built up with his behavior. "I had some dealings with an Imperial Agent some time back. He kind of let me know he was spying on me when I was on Coruscant. I can't help but sense someone is following me. I'm sorry, please continue. This is silly on my part."

"No, I understand. The Empire is not to be trifled with, Treaty or not. If you think someone is following you, that should be your highest priority."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm not in any danger at all. Just a simple cat and mouse game. It would be fun to be able to catch one of his people in the act, you know? That's all. At this moment you are my highest priority. I understand the dilemma you are in. I think I can help. I'll go talk to Prakkath myself and see what terms, if any, we can negotiate. I understand we all want to see Coruscant rebuilt as soon as possible. So that will be the common ground that we can negotiate from."

"Excellent. Thank you for your help," Senator Kayl said. "Devin will get you transport to the old Galactic Market. From there you should be able to track him down."

"I'm sure I will. Give me a day or two and I'll come back here to report what I've discovered."

Dorian gave the hallway door one more glance before leaving with Devin the way they came.

Outside the hallway door, down one corridor, just inside a stairwell out of the line of sight from the Senator's door, Lenora sat on the floor with her knees pulled in tight to her chest. She made herself as physically small as she could, while using all her power in the Force to make her presence small. When she felt Dorian's presence leave she let out a breath, only just then realizing that she was holding it in. She took several deep breaths and then stood up and walked down the few stories to get to Nabrina's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

Lenora woke in her bed on Coruscant. She could hear Nabrina in the kitchen making breakfast. Under her bed was a box that contained her violet lightsaber sitting on top of the clothes she wore as Norah Kae, the clothes of a Sith Lord. Underneath those clothes were the headband the bounty hunter had used to cut her off from the Force and his sedatives.

She had spent the better part of two years imagining how her reunion with Dorian would go. None of them involved strangers. She wanted to get him alone. Lying in bed she could remember some of her more explicit welcomes. That was just silly though, harmless imagination. She wanted something more meaningful.

She imagined him lifting her up into his arms. The two of them embracing each other, confessing feelings denied for a lifetime. Something memorable. She practiced reciting speeches. She would confess her feelings for sure. Tell him how his memory kept her going while a prisoner. Her love for him kept her alive, that she'd endure anything just to see him one more time, even if they could never be together, she had to let him know.

Dorian might not be alone, of course. It didn't take long to find out who's apartment he had been visiting. A Senator was an important person. Dorian no doubt was working for her. He'd be back in the building at some point. She decided she would confront him here. To demand he listen to her while she explained her feelings. How she wanted things to be. It didn't matter who heard it, a Senator, another Jedi. Whoever else was there didn't matter. She owed it to herself. She owed it to him.

Lenora spent the day with Nabrina. She would wait for Dorian to return to his Senator, and in the meantime escort Nabrina around the building. There was no reason a person would ever have to leave the skyscraper. Everything one would need was available within. Nabrina was going to start a job as a waitress in a very fancy restaurant about ten floors up. Nine floors below was a massive supermarket with food items from across the galaxy.  
They enjoyed each other's company touring the activities available in the apartment building. Lenora showed Nabrina where to pick up a taxi if she ever wanted to see other landmarks around the Republic capitol. Behind the laughter there was still a in Nabrina's eyes. She didn't fully understand what was happening other than the fact that her master would soon be gone more than she was here. Nabrina had never even contemplated the possibility of being free. It wasn't a concept she even understood. She would stay here because her master told her to. She would go to work because that's what her master wants her to do. To Lenora, Nabrina was free. To Nabrina, she was still obeying her master's wishes, even her wish not to call her master on Coruscant.

#

It was the next day when Lenora sensed Dorian return. She stared at herself in the mirror. She wore simple clothes, just a pull over top and loose pants. Something to wear that would not attract attention - the opposite of what her wardrobe had been for the last two years. Looking at herself even Lenora couldn't help but stare at the scar on her cheek. It was so pronounced. She thought about seeing a doctor first to see if it could be smoothed out a little bit at least. But there was no time. She wanted to see Dorian now.

Lenora walked to the front door with Nabrina following close behind.

"I have to go now," Lenora said.

"Can I go with you?"

"No. I have to go alone. I won't be gone for too long."

Nabrina brought her hands up to her chin. Lenora put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back to visit as soon as I can."

Nabrina nodded, and stood in the doorway watching her master walk away.

Lenora walked up the stairs to the Senator's apartment. A few paces from the door she could feel Dorian's presence. Her emotions became a swirl of joy and anxiety. She stood just outside the door, still using all her effort to hide her presence. A tear fell from one eye. She inhaled deeply and steadied her nerves. After a few breaths she reached out to ring the bell. Her finger hesitated just inches away from the button. The anxiety overwhelmed the joy and her conviction wavered. She turned sharply and walked back to the stairwell.

Just before Lenora entered the stairwell's door the Senator's door opened. Dorian's presence filled the hallway. Lenora froze with one hand on the exit.

"Can I help you?" Dorian asked.

The sound of his voice made her heart melt. She let her hand slide off the door. With another deep breath she turned around. Dorian's jaw fell open and he raised one hand to cover his mouth. He reached for the wall to steady himself.

"Hi," Lenora said softly.

Dorian moved quickly towards her and threw his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They just squeezed each other. Dorian laughed out loud. He pushed her back and held her out at arm's length just staring at her. Then he pulled her back into his chest and laughed again. Lenora just held on tight.

"I take it this is a friend of yours?" Senator Kayl asked from the doorway of her apartment.

Dorian looked back at her and smiled but couldn't think of anything to say. He looked down at Lenora again. He kissed her forehead and then held her face in both his hands. His eyes fell on the scar on her cheek and he almost touched it. Lenora caught his hand and pressed it against her neck. She buried her face into his chest again.

"Yes, Senator. A very good friend who has decided to come back from the dead."

"Back from the dead? That sounds like quite a journey."

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Dorian said pushing her back out at arm's length.

"Our business can wait, considering the travel from the great beyond."

"Thank you, Senator. I'll be back soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Lenora stood before the Jedi Council. Masters Bela Kiwiiks, Syo Bakam, and Sesh were present in person. Master Satele Shan attended by holo.

"Welcome home," Satele began the meeting.

"Thank you, master, Lenora answered. "I'm overwhelmed just standing here. I could only imagine this moment for so long. Now it's finally arrived."

"Just think how surprised we are," Syo said. "You've been dead for some time now."

"I know. I don't understand everything that happened myself."

"Well I only know that the Jedi order is stronger today than it was yesterday," Satele said.

"Thank you again, master."

"Unfortunately," Bela said, "your old dorm is occupied. I hope you'll be comfortable in a new one?"

"Yes," Lenora said with a smile. "Any closet in the Jedi Temple will be fine."

Everyone chuckled before turning serious again.

"It's disturbing that this prison warden was able to deceive the Republic's investigator," Master Syo said.

"I was told I was being transfered to another prison. I signed a document. I didn't know anything about a fake death until my sentence was over. All I knew is I had to get out of that prison or die. I didn't ask too many questions," Lenora said.

"Well, survive you did," Syo stated with some authority.

"I did. Is Orgus to return soon? I have a report to give."

"He should be back in about a week, I think," Satele said.

"I've waited this long, I guess I can wait another week."

"I understand," Master Sesh started, "that you've refused to be examined by a doctor?"

Lenora's smile faded from her face and she turned to face Master Sesh for the first time since entering the room.

"'Refuse' is not the word I would use. I'm fine, and didn't want to waste anyone's time," she said as casually as she could muster.

"Well, that's what doctors do. Letting them do their job is not wasting time."

Lenora looked away from Sesh. When her eyes fell on Master Kiwiiks she smiled at her.

"Well, whatever the case, we're glad you're back, Lenora," said Master Kiwiiks.

"I watched the recording you made with Master Kiwiiks," Satele said. "It sounds like you had a very difficult time. But I notice you leave out many details. It's a very vague report."

"I know. I guess I don't feel ready to go into much detail."

"I understand. I'm sorry to press you. Would you prefer to do this another time?"

"There's not much to tell, other than the details, I suppose."

"What happened," Sesh asked, "after you signed the transfer order?"

"I was already in a hospital bed being treated for this," she said pointing to her face, "so after I signed I was wrapped in enough bandages to hide my face. Then transferred to a shuttle that took me into another large vessel waiting in orbit where I was tortured for a period of time, it's hard to recall exactly how long. Preemptive it seems, just to let me know what the punishment would be if I disobeyed. Is that detailed enough?" she said with some hostility finding its way into her voice.

She took a deep breath and regained her composure. The Council was silent for the moment allowing her to continue.

"I'd rather not get into too much detail about what indignities a young woman sold into slavery must endure. I survived, and I'd like to spend as little time as possible remembering the details."

"I understand," Master Kiwiiks said.

"Thank you," Lenora said again with a slight bow toward her. "May I ask,"

"Please," Syo invited Lenora to continue.

"If my lightsaber is still here? It's all I thought about while in captivity. The moment when I could stop hiding, hold my lightsaber again, be a Jedi again."

"Of course," Syo answered. We have all your belongings in the Jedi Archives."

Lenora's smile returned. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's hard to sense, actually," Master Sesh said.

"What is?" Lenora asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Anything, now that you mention it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Now that Master Sesh mentions it," Syo said, "it does seem odd."

"Master?" Lenora asked.

"Well," Syo continued, "You've always been so alive with the Force. We've gotten accustomed to sensing you so profoundly. Now you stand before the Council and if my eyes didn't see you I wouldn't believe it was you standing here."

"I'm sorry, Masters. I guess I just grew accustomed to hiding. To almost ignore who I really was. Hide everything about me. I guess that included my connection to the Force. It's just become second nature now."

"I understand," Master Syo offered his sympathy.

"Can I just go by the Archives to pick up my lightsaber?" Lenora asked.

"It will take a little time," Satele answered. "Not long. There's no rush is there?"

"No," Lenora said with a smile, "no rush, just anxious to get it back in my hands. It's symbolic, you know. Being back."

"I understand. It won't take long I'm sure. We'll have to update our records anyway. We should go and see this warden again. I'd like to know more about this, Mr. Thorne, was it?"

"Yes, that was the name. We should do that immediately. I would like to volunteer to go as well. I mean, he couldn't lie to me. I was there."

"Let's not rush into things. You've only just got back. Take some time to relax and center yourself again. You don't have to hide anymore. We can renew the investigation without you. Perhaps we'll bring you along after a preliminary interview."

"Whatever you think is best."

"In the meantime," Sesh said, "you can get that check-up when you have the time."

Lenora tried to fake a smile at Master Sesh.

"Of course."

#

Dorian knocked firmly on the door to Lenora's dorm. An indistinct grumble indicated the room was occupied.

"Hey, open up," he said and knocked again.

He listened to the rustling inside as Lenora shuffled a few steps to open the door. She immediately returned to the couch and pulled a pillow over her face. Dorian stepped in and closed the door behind him. The dorm was a small rectangle with the entrance on the short side. On the immediate right was a bed that slid from the wall with a pile of crumpled up sheets. Opposite the bed was a couch with Lenora in a long nightgown hiding under a pillow. On the far side of the room was a small kitchenette with a sink and counter full of dirty dishes.

"Are you planning on sleeping all day?" Dorian asked through a wide smile.

Lenora made an exaggerated effort to find a comfortable position.

"Any sleep would be great," she grumbled.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. Those sheets feel like sandpaper. How could I sleep in that?"

Dorian sifted through the sheets on the bed but didn't notice anything off.

"I went to find you this morning and no one's seen you. Thought I'd find you here."

"Here I am," Lenora announced into the pillow, then yanked it off her face and let it fall across her stomach.

"Are you ok? You missed your duties this morning."

"My duties? I hope they could get by without me greeting the new arrivals to Tython."

"Not all tasks are glamorous but they have to get done."

"Well, I guess they'll have to find someone to take my place. Perhaps a droid programmed to say, "Welcome to Tython, how may I direct you?"

"Well, it's a job. You have to start small. You've only just got back."

"Maybe if I do a good job I can replace the speeder droid."

"What do you want then?"

"I want my lightsaber. I want a real job, responsibilities. I want to sleep. I want soft sheets."

Lenora slammed the pillow into the couch and buried her face into it and muffled a growl.

"Not necessarily in that order," she said lifting her head up before slamming her face back into the pillow.

"I get it," Dorian answered through his perpetual smile. He stared at Lenora's shoulder. The nightgown had very thin straps and the way she was lying on the couch some of the material slid away showing the back of her shoulder. He could see a few polka-dot scars. She became aware of Dorian's interest and fixed her strap and pushed her hair over to cover her shoulder. He looked away.

"I'm sorry," Lenora said. "I haven't slept since I got back. I'm a little grumpy. I guess it's just not going the way I thought it would."

"What did you expect?"

"I expected to feel welcome. Just things to go back the way they were."

"Everyone is happy to have you back."

"Not everyone."

"Master Sesh is as happy as everyone else is, he just doesn't show it very well."

"Are you just passing through or are you free for a while? We can grab a couple of training sabers. You know, I have to get back into the routine."

"Oh no. You'll just humiliate me like you used to. No thank you."

"Come on, I'll go easy on you. At first."

"No, really, I can't. I just came to say hello. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Coruscant."

"Better than Tython."

Dorian laughed.

"Not really. I'm chasing down some criminal gang masquerading as a public service organization. Pretty dull. Politics, mostly."

"Criminal gang? That sounds promising. Let's go trash their headquarters."

"No, no easy ways out. We have to negotiate this one. Dull, dull, dull."

Lenora stood up and stretched, then pushed her hair back to make sure it covered her shoulders before walking toward the refresher.

"I guess I'll get dressed then. Looks like another boring day for both of us."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe we can grab dinner when I get back."

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll see you later."


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, there you are," Dorian called out toward Lenora as he entered a large storage room inside the spaceport on Tython. Lenora was on top of a platform hovering in front of the top shelf containing boxes of various supplies. She had a datapad in hand and smiled at Dorian when she saw him.

"Yes, here I am. Using the power of the Force to count."

"A valuable skill."

"Oh, most powerful indeed," she said as she lowered the platform back to ground level.

"Inventory?" he asked.

"Yup. Someone obviously doesn't believe my punishment was sufficient."

Dorian laughed.

"Well, keep at it. It's only a matter of time now."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say good-bye. I'm going away for a few days."

"Oh? Where to?"

"No place you've heard of. I just, you know, I'm glad you're back."

"Is this dangerous?"

"Isn't everything we do dangerous?"

Lenora glanced back up at the top shelf.

"Not everything."

"Ok, almost everything."

"Well look, I'm glad you came by. Be careful."

"Yeah. I will."

"So where are you going?"

Dorian's weight shifted to his other leg.

"Don't even try that…" Lenora warned him.

"I don't want to trouble you. I know you just got back."

"Please."

"It's about Darth Talus."

Lenora swallowed hard and looked away.

"What about him?" she asked.

"It's, I thought you were dead, you know? And he had something to do with it. We've been watching him for a long time. Planning."

"I'm alive, Dorian."

"I know. Things have changed though. At first this place was just a resource sink for the Empire. Now they're building it up. Suddenly this place is going to be generating income. We can't let the Empire strengthen their position in the galaxy. It's not even about Darth Talus anymore."

"What's it about then?"

"His apprentice is changing things. Most of the people hate her but the willingness to fight is dropping. She is making tyranny almost tolerable."

"I don't understand what that means."

"There's a lot to this. I don't want to dump it on you. Just, in case I don't make it back, you know?"  
"Thanks," Lenora said and faked a smile. Dorian smiled back.

"But what's the plan, exactly. I'd feel better if I knew what you'd be doing. Maybe I can help?"

"A lot of the details are in flux and there are a lot of variables. Basically, we're trying to get the apprentice out in the open. We're hoping she's in this city outside the capital. If she's not there, things change."

"How do you get her out in the open?"

"We're going to hit three places outside of the city at once, like we did on Alderaan with one Jedi per team. The soldiers on planet are kind of spread thin so they won't be able to respond to all three sites with conventional military. She'll have to protect one personally. Master Sesh will confront her at whichever one she chooses."

"That's a lot of Jedi for just an apprentice."

"Yeah, this one is dangerous. She took Ira's hand, killed two others."

"Ira? How is she?"

"She's ok now. This apprentice is pretty hardcore to take Ira down. Ira said at the time she thought they were evenly matched but after she got back to Tython to meditate and replay the battle, she feels the Sith was actually faking, hiding her true power. Like she was holding back for an opening to take her out without killing her. You have to be pretty confident to do something like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"This apprentice was able to find me from a thousand miles away. Have you ever heard of a power like that? I don't mean she sensed I was there. I mean she got in a ship and flew right to my doorstep. I've never even heard of a power like that before. Seems impossible. If we can get her on our side... Anyway, that's why the Jedi have to go to the surface last. We have plenty of soldiers on the ground, but as soon as the Jedi land we have to assume she'll know we're there. We'll have to attack right away."

"What about reinforcements, from the capital you mentioned?"

"That's the kicker. We have a large force that will stage an attack there. I'm supposed to be in that group. It's a feign though. Just to show large numbers and keep the local garrison pinned. If we can hold them that should force the apprentice into the open."

"To kill his apprentice?"

"If it comes to that. I think she can be brought over to the Lightside of the Force. Master Sesh doubts it, but gave me his word he'd try."

"Is this a major planet, lots of people, lots of military?"

"Hardly. Small planet, small garrison. Dirt mostly."

"So what's the point?"

"What do you mean? We always fight the Empire."

"Yeah but how about Balmorra? Corellia? Some place meaningful."

"I don't know. I guess death by a thousand cuts? It's out of the way. Some meaningless backwater. Less chance of igniting the war?"

"If it's so meaningless, what happens if you win?"

"What do you mean? Winning is a good thing."

"Yeah, if you win, what happens next? You think the Empire issues an apology and moves on?"

Dorian laughed.

"I won't hold my breath."

"If they don't need the place or the people, and it's too expensive to keep, what if they just wipe out the population from orbit?"

"That's pretty drastic."

"This is the Sith we're talking about. They can do that."

"I never thought about that."

"Well, we should. I mean, if this place is dirt then they don't have any orbital defenses. No shields, right?"

"True."

"Then they're defenseless. It wouldn't take a lot to just wipe them all out. It'd be cheap even. Cheaper than rebuilding for sure."

"Look, Lenora, this has been in the planning stage for over a year. We're pretty far along. I'm sure all of that has been considered. I'm going now."

"Now? To this planet?"

"To Coruscant. I have some people to meet up with. We leave in two days. Everything is timed with the satellite coverage. We have to slip in one small ship at a time. It'll take a few hours to get everyone coordinated."

"Master Sesh is in charge of this mission?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Maybe he can stop it."

"Maybe. He's on Tython. I don't expect him on Coruscant until tomorrow."

"What's the planet's name? I want to look it up in the archives."

"Kote."

Lenora nodded and tried to smile.

"Be careful," she told him again.

"I will. I'll see you when I get back."


	29. Chapter 29

Lenora spent an hour in the Jedi Archives reviewing all the information they had on Kote. Some of the intel was just wrong but she didn't see a way of correcting it. The details on the Apprentice were scant. Human female, early twenties. Two rumors among the Imperial soldiers both put her origin as Dromund Kaas. One puts her as a slave that Talus took under his tutelage in secret. The second rumor is actually the same with an added detail that the Sith Apprentice Norah Kae is in fact Talus' own daughter that he fathered while a slave himself.

Equipped with as much information as the Jedi had collected she set off to find Master Sesh. She tried his room first but after finding it empty she checked a series of offices. She found him alone in an empty lecture room. Master Sesh glanced up when Lenora entered and back down to the datapad on the table in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Lenora? You missed my lecture."

"I didn't know you were offering one."

"You can sit in any time. All our classrooms are open to everyone here."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I wanted to talk about Kote."

Sesh raised an eyebrow at her and then sighed.

"I take it you spoke to Dorian. I asked him not to mention this mission to you yet. We wanted to give you time let you get acclimated and not think about Talus."

"Well, he's afraid he might not come back from this mission. He wanted to say good-bye to me just in case."

"That's understandable. These missions are dangerous."

"I'm afraid he might not come back either."

Master Sesh stood up and turned partially away from Lenora.

"We follow the will of the Force. We take every precaution, but ultimately a Jedi's life is sacrifice. We must do what we can to protect people."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The people. I just came out of the Archives and it said the people of Kote are poor with no technology."

"That's true."

"Well, what if you succeed? You stop, kill or turn the apprentice and destroy the outposts and get everyone off the surface safely, then what?"

"We'll continue our intelligence gathering. Possibly in the confusion we can take a few more strikes. Maybe drive the Sith off planet all together."

"Right. And then what? What if you do that and the Sith decide to evacuate the planet and just wipe out the population from orbit? I mean wood houses? They'd be defenseless."

"The Sith are evil. They may just do that. Or not. They may just write if off and redeploy their resources elsewhere."

"They may? What if I'm right? You'll let millions of people die?"

"If the Sith kills people, that is not our fault. In fact we're trying to stop the Sith from killing billions of people and enslaving billions more."

"You just might be triggering a genocide."

"There is a lot at stake here, much more than you realize. The entire Jedi Council has discussed this mission at length. I'm not going to debate it with you now."

"I'm just asking you to consider what would happen."

"We have. And whatever the Sith do, we are not responsible for."

"I don't understand. There's nothing to gain for the Republic."

"This apprentice must be stopped. That's the important part here."

"The apprentice? There's nothing in the Archives about her. Just that the Kotes hate her less than the other Sith. What difference does that make?"

"Suppose she does such a good job here they send her to Balmorra? She takes the edge off the Sith oppression, just enough that some people start compromising on their liberty. They decide they can live with a little bit of tyranny, if delivered with a smile. Suddenly the massive force the Empire is using to crush it in its grip is free to conquer other worlds. We can't let that happen. She must fail. That's what is at stake."

"That makes no sense. She's bringing peace to a world crushed by the Empire so she has to be destroyed?"

"There is no peace under the boot of the Empire, or the evil of the Dark Side of the Force. She's as evil as any Sith. She just buries it well. Selling tyranny with a smile and a seductive dress. In some ways she's more dangerous than Talus could ever be."

"So now the Jedi do assassinations?"

"It's not an assassination. We're preparing for war."

"You're bringing war to an insignificant planet."

"We're bringing peace to the galaxy."

"I can't believe you're making this argument. Since when do the Jedi make war on a planet that is at peace? It's not what we do. Especially when there are so many people crying out for help. We go where nothing is happening?"

Master Sesh collected his pad and stencil off the table and tucked it under his arm.

"I'm not discussing this with you. You have nothing to add."

"The Jedi don't do this. We don't kill people to gain what, a small advantage somewhere else? Lives don't matter to you?"

"I've done more to save lives in this galaxy than you ever will. I won't allow the Jedi Order to be judged by you. Learn your place."

"You're turning the Jedi into an assassination squad. You risk your fellow Jedi's lives, your own apprentice, and the genocide of a species for what gain?"

"I've said all I need to say," Master Sesh said and started to leave the lecture room.

"This is not what I've been trained to do. Not what the Jedi do."

Sesh turned back abruptly.

"You are not a Jedi."

Lenora's jaw dropped and her arms fell limp at her sides.

"And you never were," Master Sesh continued. Realizing his voice was raised he moved a step closer to Lenora and spoke at a lower volume but with the same harshness.

"Everyone always took shortcuts with you. There was hesitation to even train you to begin with. Master Moross wanted to do so. So much so that he gave his life defending you. The war was raging. We were losing so many Jedi. The decision was made to allow you to continue training on your own and we counted that confrontation part of your Jedi Trials. We needed bodies. We needed warriors and your skill was apparent so we took a shortcut.

"Then the Sith attacked the Temple. Just like that, the war was over. We didn't need you on the battlefield anymore. We should have restarted your training then but once again, another shortcut was taken. We lost almost an entire generation in that assault. Only a handful of your peers survived. We needed numbers, you were allowed to complete your trials. Duros thought he could help you along and get you caught up over time. That cost him his life.

"I decided to try, against my better judgment, and you nearly single-handedly reignited the war. Then you come back from prison with half an unverifiable story with not a shred of evidence. I don't trust you. I'm done making mistakes. No more shortcuts. If you want to be a Jedi then start training now, at the beginning. Take the years you need and get it right this time. Until then, I have no more time to waste arguing with you."

Master Sesh left the lecture room. Lenora stood in the same position. She was having a hard time moving. She managed to wander back out into the hallway. A few people passed her without a word. Lenora heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Are you ok?" Master Kiwiiks asked.

"What?" Lenora answered.

"I asked if you were ok. You look a little rattled."

Lenora faked a smile.

"I'm fine, Master, thank you. I think I need to go back to my room for a little while and think."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later then."

She offered Lenora a bow and the gesture was returned.

#

Lenora stood in the center of her dorm in the Jedi Temple. She stared at the small uncomfortable bed with the sandpaper sheets. An odor from the dirty dishes still piled on her kitchen counter crept across the room.

Lenora took a speeder and went to the warehouse where the freelance pilots sat around. She picked one at random and told him to take her to Coruscant. He started to make a note about his client but she told him it was unnecessary and paid him his fee in full bypassing the Jedi records. She called Dorian before entering hyperspace.

"Are you still on Coruscant?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"I need to see you right away. I'm on my way. Can I meet you?"

"I'm not going to be available for a few hours and moving around a bit. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Look, I'll just send you coordinates to a friend's apartment. Could you meet me there when you can?"

Lenora sent the coordinates through.

"Who do you know there?"

"Just, can you meet me there?"

"Ok. I'm not sure how long I'll be though. And I can't stay long. I have a lot to do. Can it wait until I get back?"

"No," she insisted. "I need to see you before you go."


	30. Chapter 30

Dorian approached the door to the location Lenora had sent him almost twelve hours ago. When he was a few steps away it slid open. A beautiful blue Twi'lek stood in the doorway.

"Are you Dorian?" she asked in a very soft and quiet voice, just above a whisper.

"Yes, I am. I was looking for Lenora," he answered matching her low volume.

"Please," Nabrina gestured for him to enter the apartment. He nodded and stepped inside.

"She's here. She's been sleeping since she got back."

Even through the whispered tone her Imperial accent was pronounced. Dorian gave her another look over.

"This way," Nabrina said walking toward Lenora's bedroom. Dorian followed with a slight hesitation.

"She wants to see you right away, even if I have to wake her."

Nabrina tapped lightly on a closed door and pressed a button to open it. She stood away from the doorway and let Dorian enter alone. Lenora was waking up slowly from a deep sleep. She smiled when she saw Dorian. Nabrina closed the door and went back to the kitchen. Lenora sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a while. I'm glad you came."

"Who's she?" Dorian asked motioning back at the door.

"A friend."

"A friend? Did you meet her in your captivity?"

"Sort of, but that's not why I asked you to come here."

"Ok, why did you?"

Lenora stood up from the bed and crossed the room. Her back was to Dorian as she searched for the right words to say. She turned suddenly to face him.

"Do you ever just wish you can get away?"

"Away from what?"

"Everything. Just get away."

Dorian offered an awkward smile.

"I could use a vacation once in a while maybe, if that's what you mean."

"I think about it sometimes. Just get in a spaceship and fly away. No responsibilities."

"Sounds nice, I guess."

Lenora hugged Dorian around the waist. The sudden display of affection caught him off guard and after a second he hugged her back. She let go and stepped back keeping her hand on the folds of his Jedi robe.

"Come away with me," Lenora demanded.

"Where?"

"I don't care. Anywhere. Let's just go."

"No destination?"

"Away from the conflict. There's so many places to go. Half the galaxy didn't even know there was a war going on. We can go there."

"And how will we eat?" he asked through a smile.

"Same way all those other people do it. Just think of it, me and you."

Lenora hugged Dorian again with more urgency.

"You think we can get a regular job?"

"We can hire ourselves out. Bodyguards for the rich and famous."

Dorian laughed.

"You think it will be enough to get by? I mean we'll have to buy a pretty big ship."

"It will be."

"I don't think so," Dorian answered trying to step out of Lenora's grasp.

"Please, just picture it. Just travel from port to port. Uncharted regions. Away from the war. Away from the Sith, the Republic."

"Away from the Jedi?"

"Leave it all behind."

"I haven't been saving up. Maybe in a few years," Dorian said, still laughing.

"I have plenty of money. We'll never have to work. Just be together."

"How do you have so much money?" Dorian asked, his smile finally going away.

"It doesn't matter."

Dorian tried a little harder to get Lenora's grip around his waist loose but she was fighting him off.

"Please," she begged him.

With one harsh effort he broke her grip and shoved her hands down to her sides.

"Enough," he said. Lenora sighed loudly and let her head drop to stare at the floor. She turned around and walked to a dresser a few paces away.

"You're acting very strange," Dorian said.

She reached for a small dart she had left on the dresser. She held it in one hand keeping her back to Dorian and blocking his view with her body.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I get it, you're upset. Things haven't gone the way you hoped. But you have to pull yourself together. We are Jedi. That's all there is to it. This is our job. This is our life."

"I know. I'm just a little confused right now."

"That's ok. Look, this mission is tough enough as it is. We're going in dark. It's almost a total black out the whole mission. I really need to focus and keep my head clear. Stay here and rest. When I get back we can talk about getting you help. Ok?"

Lenora nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry for being stern."

"It's ok," she answered looking up at the ceiling, still not facing him.

"I have to go."

"Can I just have another hug before you go?"

Dorian exhaled.

"Of course," he said and walked the few paces to Lenora. She turned around and rested her head on his chest. She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other hand jammed the dart into his thigh.

"Ouch," Dorian said and rubbed his leg. He saw the empty dart in Lenora's hand.

"What is that?"

Lenora didn't answer. She just stared up a him. A second later Dorian lost his balance and grabbed at Lenora. She caught him and held him up.

"Over here," she said and started leading him towards the bed.

"What did you do?"

"It's a sedative. You're going to go to sleep for a while."

"Why?"

"I can't let you go to Kote. It's too dangerous."

Dorian's eyes blinked closed and he was fighting to keep the effects of the drug off. He collapsed onto the bed and Lenora knelt on the floor at his side.

"You'll be safe here," Lenora said. "You can relax."

She reached under the bed and slid out a box. She took the cover off and picked up the Bounty Hunter's headband. Dorian tried to sit up but Lenora pushed him gently back down.

"I'll send word to the Jedi you're here when I can."

"Wait…"

She slipped the headband on Dorian. His eyes closed but he fought the sedatives off again.

"Why are you doing this?" Dorian asked.

Lenora pulled the voice disguise from the box and stared at it.

"I'm helping you keep a promise," she said and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What promise?"

Lenora kissed Dorian's forehead. He reached up to take the headband off but Lenora caught his hands and placed them on his chest. He was fading fast. Lenora slid the choker collar with the silver disk around her throat. She smiled at Dorian and kissed him again. He looked up at her with in confusion.

" _You promised me you wouldn't come back_."

Dorian's face twisted in horror.

"No, please, no," he said and turned away from her. Lenora couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed with her head in the mattress and cried. Dorian struggled against the sedatives. He tried to get up but he didn't have the strength. He just kept saying 'no' and fought a losing battle to stay awake. Lenora used cuffs to bind his hands together and anchored them to the headboard.

Lenora stood up and dried her face with a sleeve. She put her violet lightsaber on her side and held the mask in her hand. Dorian stared at the mask and then up at Lenora with teary eyes.

"Please," he said but faded out for a second. He shook it off and looked at Lenora again.

"Listen," he tried again.

" _No Jedi will leave Kote alive. Master Sesh doomed them all_."

Nabrina opened the door to the bedroom. She looked at Dorian bound to the bed and then picked up the box Lenora had partially emptied.

"Are we going home now, master?" Nabrina asked.

Dorian turned his head away from them muttering something as he faded off to sleep.

" _Yes. It's time to go_."


	31. Chapter 31

Lenora and Nabrina booked passage back to Nar Shaddaa. Once there Lenora put on the mask and red corset, but she didn't bother changing her hair or eye color. She wasn't hiding any more. She tracked down the Hutt that had been buying the Aurodium from Norah Kae and negotiated a good price on Nezi's freighter that was still in his possession. She used it to fly herself back to Kote.

As they came out of hyperspace they saw a large capital ship in orbit. A small group of fighters were dispatched to escort her to the landing deck in Heques. General Besnik, with a small band of soldiers, met Lord Norah Kae as she exited the freighter. They looked more like a fighting force and not an honor guard. Lenora hesitated ever so slightly coming off the ramp.

"Lord Kae," Besnik said as a greeting and bowed deeply. "You look quite different. Is it really you?"

" _Yes. Is Darth Talus in the command room?_ "

"Yes. He commands you report there immediately."

Lenora started walking to the command room with the general at her side.

" _Put all soldiers on high alert, general. There is going to be an armed insurrection very soon. Call all soldiers back from leave. I'll have more specific orders for you in a few hours._ "

"As you wish, my lord.

" _Put a probe in orbit. Search for small vessels attempting to sneak past existing satellite scanners. Don't attempt to stop them, just track where they land_."

Lenora thought to dismiss Besnik and his soldiers but she wasn't sure if they would listen. Rather than risk disobedience and a confrontation she allowed them to escort her to the command room.

Darth Talus sat stone faced on his throne. He didn't acknowledge her entrance. She stood in front of Talus. Her escort fell back. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Talus still hadn't moved. One finger pressed a button and the blue light fell on them both. Slowly, his eyes moved to meet hers but he would not speak. The silence was getting too much for her to bear.

" _I'm back,_ " she started finally.

"Do you assume you would be welcome?" Talus answered.

" _Yes. You said I could stay_."

"We have no agreement beyond your sentence. You lived up to your part. I did mine. You are free to go."

" _Go where?_ "

"To your precious Jedi."

" _They rejected me. I have no place with the Jedi_."

"I don't take Jedi cast-offs. Get back on your ship and leave."

Lenora turned away from Talus. She thought about leaving. Getting on her ship and - and what? Go where?

" _What do you want?_ "

"There is no more pretend. You must choose. No shortcuts. No left overs. You must choose the Dark Side. You must choose power. I will not spare your conscience. Choose and take your place with the Sith or go and never return."

Lenora stared up at Talus with eyes full of hate.

" _I choose to stay._ "

Talus stood up on the dais and returned a hard stare.

"You give yourself, willingly?"

A memory of Nar Shaddaa flashed into her mind. She closed her eyes tight and turned her head away. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

" _Yes,_ " she answered and squeezed her hands into fists.

The blue light vanished. Talus stepped down from the dais and set off for Lord Norah Kae's quarters. Lenora accepted the unspoken command to follow but she fell further and further behind.

Talus was already in the bedroom by the time Lenora caught up. He stood next to the raised bed. Lenora entered reluctantly. Her heart was pounding, it felt like it would leap from her chest.

When she stood close to Talus she looked up, way up. He grabbed her by the upper arm and pushed her up onto the first step leading to the bed and then turned her to face him. He grabbed her other arm the same way and bent down to kiss her. He kissed her hard. It was a gesture utterly without affection or tenderness. He was marking his territory, nothing more. She had no emotions to offer back except steely resolve.

He removed her clothes too easily. She sat on the bed and slid into the middle. Talus moved over her, hesitating when their eyes were at the same level. They stared at each other. Talus' eyes were cold. He was preparing to stake a claim. Lenora stared back defiantly, she would take the horror he was about to inflict.

**** CENSORED ****

(But it got pretty hot - Talus ended up with his back shredded by Lenora's claws and she left bloody teeth marks on his chest.)

**** CENSORED ****

Talus immediately stood up and left her on the bed to make his way to the shower. Lenora stayed face down on bed laying in sweat and blood among other body fluids, breathing heavily. The desecration of her body was complete. Slowly her mind returned, enough to think.

Talus returned to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He never made eye contact with Lenora, just picked up his clothes and started to dress. Lenora rolled over onto her back and pulled the sheets up over her chest.

"The Jedi are here," she said.

Talus hesitated a second and then continued to dress. Lenora continued.

"They have come to kill me. They will have a large force attack here to pin the garrison down. At the same time they will attack three locations outside of Tesor in hopes that Norah Kae will defend one in person. When she reveals herself Jedi Master Sesh will go there and kill her."

"When will this occur?"

"In about twelve hours."

"I see. So now that we know this plan it will fail. Where will Master Sesh be?"

"In a location central to the three points of attack. In the woods I suspect with a speeder. He'll be easy to find."

"You will stay here then with Anise and defend Heques. I will go meet the Jedi Master."

"No," Lenora said emphatically. "I will go and face the Jedi Master."

Talus finally looked at Lenora. They stared hard at one another.

"You know your enemy's plan and you think the best course is to walk right into his trap?"

"I'll do no such thing. You need to send reinforcements from Rens. We'll triple the guards at all possible targets outside of Tesor. I need your bodyguards that have been trained against Force users. Each of the three posts they attack will have a Jedi embedded. Master Sesh expects to fight me with assistance. He'll find there will be none."

"And what of this force attacking Heques?"

"They expect to only pin the garrison. They will not even attempt to take the capital. Empty the marines from the ship in orbit. Position them west of the city in transports - go with them and bring Anise with you. When they attack Heques and start to dig in you'll personally lead your forces to counter from behind them. Wipe them out."

Talus studied Lenora.

"I gave Kote to you. We'll do it your way. I'll make arrangements with my fleet on Rens and pull my ship out of orbit. We don't want our rebels to get nervous and not spring their surprise."

Talus left the bedroom. Lenora slid to the edge of the bed keeping the top sheet wrapped around her body. As her feet touched the floor she suddenly noticed Anise sitting in the corner of the room. Lenora sighed and headed for the shower.


	32. Chapter 32

Dorian's eyes blinked open. He didn't recognize the room he was in and tried to sit up but his bound hands kept him prone on the bed. He looked up at the cuffs around his wrists as his memories returned to him all at once.

"Lenora," he called out. He repeated the call even louder but there was no answer. He tried to sense with the Force if he was alone in the apartment. As he stretched out his mind the power reflected back in on himself. The pain was severe. His face scrunched up in agony and he cried out. After a few seconds the pain subsided.

Dorian remembered the band Lenora put on his head. He tried to scrape the headband off on the bed but there wasn't enough friction with the sheets to dislodge it. The cuffs were too short and he couldn't roll to either side. He swung his legs up over his head and kicked at the headboard.

The headboard started to come apart. With a little more room to move Dorian was able to slide off the bed and stand up, dragging the bed across the room. The constant kicking and slamming into the floor took its toll and the post securing the cuffs came loose. Dorian wrenched the headband off and used his lightsaber to cut through the cuffs. He pulled a comlink from his waistband.

"Dorian! Where are you?" a surprised voice asked.

"I'm on Coruscant still. You have to call it off. Abort the mission."

"We can't. We have no contact anymore. Sensors are hot."

"It doesn't matter, the mission is compromised. Send a broadcast down to the planet. They're walking into a trap."

"I'll do what I can. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Is my ship still here?"

"Yes, we just went forward without you."

"I'm going to pick it up now and go to Kote. Maybe I can reach them before it's too late."

"What happened? How did the mission get compromised?"

"I can't say yet. It just has. I'm sure of it. I'll tell you when I get back. Just keep trying to get through to Master Sesh."

"I'll try. Broadcast, clear signal you say?"

"Yes, whatever it takes. Keep trying."

#

The attack started at Heques first. About two hundred rebels, mostly locals with a few regular Republic soldiers in plain clothes mixed in, feigned an attack on the capital building and then fell back into a defensive position. A few moments later speeders came out of the wilderness around Tesor. They split into three directions attacking key outposts. Each was met with a defense force three times the size the scouting reports detailed.

Lenora watched from the sky in her own speeder high above the battlefield. Once the three points of attack were identified she could pinpoint where Master Sesh would be.

Talus led a large counter attack against the rebel forces attacking Heques. The rebels were outnumbered. They tried to fall back toward the capital building but the garrison there was given orders to leave the building and pursue all enemies. Anise was at the forefront of the attack. Without Lenora near to stabilize her the Dark Side sent her into a murderous rage. The rebel army was massacred in short order.

Lenora brought her speeder down in the woods near Master Sesh. She approached on foot. Lenora sensed his confusion. She could hear him calling into a comlink. His voice was agitated as he listened to the chaos unfolding through the communicator. Something went horribly wrong.

Lord Norah Kae stepped into the clearing with Master Sesh. She wore her red and black corset and red mask. She walked seductively and the long black skirt responded by alternately exposing each leg with every step. Master Sesh dropped his comlink and stepped towards her.

"Norah Kae, I presume," he offered as a phony courtesy.

" _Your intel is poor, Master Sesh. It is Lord now_."

"I'll make a note of that."

The two stopped about twenty feet apart and then started to move in a circle.

"Do you prefer Lord Kae, or should I just call you Lenora?"

" _Whichever you prefer._ "

"I knew you were dangerous from the day I met you. But I never thought you would do this. How many Jedi did you kill today?"

" _You killed them_ ," she shouted. The voice box strained under the volume. " _How many have you killed? I saved millions of lives today._ "

"You are deluded."

" _Am I? How badly can you fail and yet still have no doubt?_ "

"I haven't failed yet. You're here. I can still complete my mission."

Master Sesh drew his weapon. A single green blade grew from the hilt. Norah spread her arms out to either side.

" _Aren't you going to try to turn me back to the Light?_ "

"You're too far gone. I feel the Dark Side in you. That's all you are now. An empty shell filled with evil."

" _You created me, Master. Kill your creation then, if you can_."

Master Sesh stepped forward and slashed at Norah Kae. She ducked under the cut and spun a kick into Sesh's chest and flipped back out of saber range. Sesh cautiously moved closer to her. Norah drew her saber from her side and two violet blades slid from the hilt.

Sesh attacked again. He moved in with three aggressive strikes. Norah blocked each and immediately countered with an acrobatic series of blows that drove Sesh back quickly. He stumbled under the onslaught and was driven to the ground. Norah stopped her attack and let him get back onto his feet.

" _Tell me again the Dark Side isn't stronger, Master_ ," Norah taunted him.

"Hate is not power."

" _I can show you mercy still. Admit you were wrong. I will let you leave. I don't have to kill you. Can you show me mercy? Can you let me live?_ "

"I will complete the mission the Council has given me."

Sesh struck out again. He learned from her previous attacks and he was able to neutralize her speed and drive her back. They locked sabers and wrestled in the middle of the clearing.

A transport zoomed just over their heads and landed hard on the edge of the clearing. Lenora looked up and in that instant Sesh was able to knock her off her feet. She let her saber go out and rolled away from his strikes but he was closing too fast. On the next roll she sent a Force Push out that Sesh countered but in the pause in offense she seized him with the Force. Sesh was lifted off the ground and crushed in from all directions. He sent a burst of energy out that broke her grip and he landed on his feet. Norah sent a second Force Push concentrated into a small area no bigger than a fist. It punched through his defenses and slammed into his body sending him skidding and rolling away.

Master Sesh worked his way back up to his feet and held his saber in an attack stance. Dorian emerged from the speeder and ran into the middle of clearing. Norah Kae stood up and reignited her weapon.

"Master Sesh," Dorian called out, "put your weapon down."

"It's too late, Dorian. Fight with me."

"Lenora, please. Stop."

Lenora pulled the voice disguise from her throat.

"You want me to stop? And let Sesh kill me?" she shouted at him.

"Don't listen to her, Dorian. She's a Sith Lord now. It's too late. Do what you must."

"I can't," he yelled back at Sesh.

Master Sesh leapt at Norah Kae. Their lightsabers locked together and a shower of sparks fell to the ground. She kicked Sesh back a step and started another acrobatic onslaught. Sesh's saber buckled under the barrage. He dodged to the side dropped to one knee. Norah walked out of saber range and then lowered her weapon and faced toward Sesh again.

"Leave Dorian. You were not supposed to come back," Norah said.

"I'm not leaving without you. Come back with me."

"I can't. This is where I belong now."

"She's fallen to the Dark Side, Dorian," Master Sesh said. "Can't you feel it? Lenora is gone. We must complete our mission."

"No," Dorian insisted. "Please, stop this."

Master Sesh closed the distance again. He was learning from his opponent. His attacks were becoming difficult to counter. Norah took a new tactic moving around Sesh in a circle, forcing him to continue changing his footing. She was quicker and kept him off balance. He stumbled under a hard strike and lashed out with a lethal counter. Norah barely leaned back out of the way. Sesh's blade missed her by a hair's breadth. Sesh didn't let her recover and followed up with another lethal strike. Norah tried to back out of range but Sesh kept closing the distance. She ducked under Sesh's strike, deflected his next away and then jammed her blade into Sesh's chest. He stared into Norah's eyes. She stared back in shock.

"No!" Dorian screamed.

Norah pulled her blade out of Sesh's body and Dorian caught him as he collapsed onto the floor. Dorian put him gently on the ground and grabbed him by the hand.

"Master," Dorain called to him but he didn't answer. He was already dead.

Lenora put her back to Sesh. She was still shocked herself. Dorian shut Master Sesh's eyes and leaned over his body.

"I'm sorry," Lenora said.

She heard a lightsaber power on and turned quickly. Dorian charged at her with a war cry and swung wildly. She had to use her saber to deflect his desperate swings.

"Dorian!" she yelled, trying to stop him. He kept swinging. Lenora was running out of ground to give. She planted her foot firmly in the ground. As he took his next swing she turned her back to him, and in one motion she swatted the weapon out of his hand and with the other blade stabbed between her own legs touching him just above his knee with the tip of her blade.

Dorian wrenched his leg backwards and fell flat on his face. His hands dug into the dirt and he bit down on a scream from the agony of evaporated flesh and bone. His jaw clenched so tight his molars cracked under the pressure. He tried to summon his weapon but he couldn't concentrate.

Lenora stood in the same position, with her back to Dorian. She couldn't look at him.

"I love you Dorian. But if ever attack me again I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Dorian couldn't speak. He looked up at her back and then over to Master Sesh's body and put his forehead back on the ground.

"But you know where I'll be if want to come find me. You can come to me as a friend. As a lover."

"I loved Lenora," he screamed at her, "You're a monster."

Norah's head dropped a little lower and her voice softened.

"Lenora Cyntesa died in prison. Killed by Jedi hypocrisy."

Dorian spit some of the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"Liar! You killed her. You live with that."

Lord Norah Kae wiped a tear from her eye then wrapped the voicebox around her throat again.

" _I won't destroy you. If you can get off world then your life is your own. I'll try to keep the area clear of Imperials. But you should hurry._ "


	33. Chapter 33

Norah Kae flew a lap around all three stations that were attacked by the Jedi and the rebels. She received reports over the communicator and then headed back to Heques.

She took a winding path there assessing the damage and the carnage. Bodies still lined the streets leading up to the capital building. She sensed Anise near the entrance and put the speeder down. It took a little effort to find exactly where she was. After passing her three times she closed her eyes and just let the Force guide her to the correct location. When she opened her eyes there was Anise, covered in blood and nearly comatose staring at the floor and using her hair to shield her eyes from the sun. Norah took her by the hand and led her into the command building.

Talus was on his throne in the command room. It was full of soldiers and busy administrators flinging reports across the room. It was so busy in fact almost no one bothered to greet the Sith Lord upon entering.

Lenora kept Anise a few feet ahead of her. Anise would walk a few steps and stop and Lenora would have to gently push her forward until she took a few more steps towards the throne.

General Besnik came up alongside Lord Kae.

"We had a great victory today, my lord. Your counter was brilliant and the soldiers executed their orders perfectly. Our casualties were light here. Tesor fared slightly worse with the Jedi, but just think of what the losses would have been without you."

Norah didn't respond. She just kept her approach to Talus. Anise stopped again and Norah stopped just short of bumping into her. Talus looked at Lenora and offered the slightest, barely perceptible smile. Norah inhaled deeply trying to keep her hatred in check. Her left hand gripped her saber hilt and turned it parallel to the floor.

Norah looked around the room listening to all the activity letting it drown out her own thoughts. She raised the strongest block she could to seal off her mind. She turned back toward Talus. He looked back.

Norah's violet blade burst through Anise's chest. Anise opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She reached for Talus. Talus bellowed with agony. He wrenched himself off the throne and fell onto the stairs. Anise fell backwards into Lenora's arms. She rested her gently on the floor.  
Besnik stumbled away from Norah Kae, falling on the floor and kicked backwards. Talus managed to get up onto one knee still panting from the pain of the lightsaber Anise had channeled across their bond into him.

"What have you done!" he screamed. The room suddenly went silent and people started to empty out of the room or at least get against a wall away from the Sith.

" _She is the source of your power, Darth Talus, not mine_."

Talus grabbed his lightsaber and taking another second to brace himself stood upright.

" _You win, Darth Talus_ ," Norah said and she started walking slowly toward the throne. " _You taught me to hate. You made me Sith. But I won't be chained to you._ "

Talus leapt at Norah Kae. Energy burst from her hands and formed a circle around her. Talus struck the shield with his saber but could not break through. His saber went out and he fell against the wall of energy. It shocked and burned his skin and he staggered back a few steps. The ball of energy vanished and a Force Push sent Talus flying backwards hard into the steps of his throne. Even with his defenses up the impact cracked several ribs. He stood up and faced Norah again.

Force Lightning poured from both of her hands. He held his saber to absorb the energy but he couldn't gather it all. His power over the Force was weak, as if his own power atrophied after so long relying on Anise. Norah's attack soon overwhelmed Talus' defense and the power shocked his body and threw him back down onto the stairs. She watched him writhe in pain and let every drop of energy drain from her body.

Her power exhausted, she took a few deep breaths to brace for more combat. Talus worked his way slowly to his feet. His robes were smoking and his body was covered in blisters and seared flesh. He lit his lightsaber again and struck out at her.

She quickly drew her blade and stepped back deflecting his blows away. She kept retreating staying one step out of his range. He had to keep stepping forward to reach her. She made him walk around the throne and exhaust himself swiping at the air. When he stopped to rest Norah went on the offensive.  
Norah attacked mercilessly. Every strike meant to kill just as he taught her. The strikes came high and low. He tried to counter and she rolled between his legs and cut sideways at his right side. He had no chance to turn around and could only block the strike. She immediately rotated her weapon and cut through his sword arm at the elbow then shoved him forward with a boot to his lower back.

Talus fell onto the stairs again and rolled over onto his back. He held up his left hand.

"Lenora, wait."

" _Don't call me that!_ " she screamed. " _Never call me that!_ "

Norah kicked him in the face and pounced onto his chest.

" _Don't ever_ ," she screamed into his face. She dropped her weapon and grabbed Talus by the rim of the armor covering his chest and slammed a fist into his face.

" _Never_ ," she kept repeating, emphasizing each syllable with punches.

Over and over the rights kept slamming into Talus.

" _I hate you_ ," she screamed again and again and continued punching. Hate filled Norah's mind. Her eyes faded to yellow as the Dark Side fueled her rage. The punches kept coming even when Talus stopped trying to defend them. Even after his body stopped twitching, even after all sense of life left his body. She kept swinging until she was drained of all her energy, to the point that her fist was just too heavy to lift anymore. She stared at the red pile that was once Darth Talus. Her face was covered with his splashed blood. She got up off of Talus and looked around the command room. The few people left were frozen with fear. A panic started to find its way into her mind as well. Talus is dead. Now what?

Norah stepped over Talus' body to the throne. She reached for a communicator but her fingers would not obey. She looked at her right hand. All her fingers were pointing in different directions. She reached over with her left hand to activate the controls. A soldier in the far corner of the room ran to his station to answer her call.

"Yes, my lord?" the nervous soldier asked.

" _Contact Darth Baras immediately_."

"Right away, Lord Kae."

" _And get this carcass out of my sight_ ," she yelled out into the room.

Four slaves were summoned with a body bag and together, and with difficulty, removed the remains of Darth Talus. A few minutes later Darth Baras' voice spoke to Norah from the throne.

"Lord Kae, quite an unexpected call."

" _Darth Talus is dead, by my hand_."

"I see."

" _I claim his title and his property. All of it is mine now_."

Baras chuckled.

"It's not quite so easy. You're still young and relatively unknown. I doubt anyone would allow such a thing to happen."

" _But you can say the word and make it happen._ "

"I could, perhaps. Why would I do such a thing?"

" _Because you want Rens. I will give it to you. It will remain mine in title only. You can appoint whomever you wish to run it. Any officer, governor, anything. His fleets too. All of it. Or you can fight me for it_."

"And what of Kote?"

" _Kote is mine. Any Sith sets foot on its surface will forfeit his life._ "

A few seconds of silence passed.

"We have an agreement then, Lord Kae. Or should I say, Darth Norah Kae. I will consult with Darth Vengean. I'm sure he will see this as acceptable to all our goals."

" _Then it is agreed_."

Baras disconnected the call. General Besnik approached the throne and kneeled before her.

"Darth Kae," he said with deep reverence.

" _What do you want to say, general_."

"My Lord, the rebel forces were routed. We are still gathering data but we estimate their casualties were near ninety percent. Our own casualties will be less than thirty men, when the tally is finalized."

" _They brought the Jedi here, Besnik_."

"Yes, my Lord."

" _They must be punished severely_."

"What are your orders?"

" _Talus ruled them with an iron fist. They hated him and openly rebelled. I ruled them with justice. I brought them peace and they cheered to my face while plotting against me. These animals will cry out for Talus when I'm done with them. You will purge one tenth of the population of all cities under our control. Gather them in groups of one hundred and have a computer select ten at random and execute them. For every traitor handed over to us you will reduce the number by five. Any territory not currently under our authority must immediately surrender and suffer the same fate or be utterly destroyed by orbital bombardment. No more negotiations. They surrender today or die_."

Besnik's jaw hung open as he tried to form a sentence.

" _Those are my orders, general_."

Besnik bowed, "Yes, Darth Kae. As you wish."

Besnik left the command room to see the orders carried out immediately. The people still around returned to their stations and went back to work. There was soon the buzz of normal activity returning to Kote. Norah Kae took a seat on her throne.

Nabrina approached from behind and knelt beside the throne looking up at her master.

"Master," Nabrina started and hoped for an invitation to continue. Norah refused to look at her.

"You brought peace to Kote before. You can do it again. Is it necessary to hurt so many people?"

Norah let out a short disgusted laugh.

" _I understand now_ ," she said.

"What do you understand?"

" _Peace is a lie_."

"You can't believe that. You could be just and…"

" _Get out of my sight_ ," Norah shouted.

Nabrina fell backwards, as if the words themselves knocked her down. She scrambled back to her feet and bowed deeply. She kept her head down and backed out of the room. Norah Kae stood up from her throne and yelled as loud as she could.

" _I want this room empty, now_."

Norah Kae sat back down. In seconds she was alone. The room was silent and she tried to clear her mind. It was too silent. She felt something missing, like a low hum of a fan you couldn't hear until someone shut it off. Something was shut off. She had a clarity she couldn't remember the last time she felt.

She walked to a window and looked out over Heques. She could see Imperial soldiers lining people up in the street. She watched with some curiosity. They suddenly shot ten of them dead. She pulled herself out of the window and pressed her back against the wall. She brought her right hand up to cover her mouth and saw her mangled hand. A realization set in that those are her soldiers following her orders.

" _How could I do that?_ " she asked the empty room. She was disgusted at the sound of her own voice. She ripped the voicebox from her neck and threw it across the room. She heard more shots a little further away from the command building and the screams of the native people. Lenora slid down onto the floor holding her head in her left hand.

Memories of the last few hours kept replaying in her mind. She kept seeing Master Sesh's body, and seeing Dorian hurt on the ground screaming at her. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

She felt a new sensation coming from her body. A spark of life, sensing a Force user but from within. She instinctively covered her stomach and let her head sink lower. The tears came freely and were pooling in the mask. Lenora reached up and pulled the mask off and let it drop on the floor. She saw the front of the mask covered in Talus' blood. She started to wipe at her face furiously trying to get the blood off of it. Another round of shots were fired and more screams came in through the window. Lenora slumped over onto her side and threw up.

"How could I do that?" she asked again.

#

Norah Kae, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat on the floor, alone, in an empty command room, and wept.


End file.
